Best I ever Had
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: Rated M for laterr chaps! Kaoru loves Hikaru but, Hikaru loves Haruhi... Or so kaoru thinks! Will they be together in the end?Who knows... While Haru&Hika are together Kao&Tono get close..Pairs TamaKao, HaruHika & Hikaru and Kaoru! Yaoi in later chapters
1. Break my heart

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters **_except Mina and Misa :) _

_So, Read and enjoy! Hope you like it :) Read pplz read :)_

* * *

Kaoru'sPOV:  
My brother and I have been together since birth... We're barely ever apart from each other for any length of time. Basically, we did everything together! We're closer than any other siblings we know. I admit it, we are unusually close and people think it's very awkward. Hikaru and I never really listened to those idiots anyway so it never really mattered. The only opinions we accept are the ones from the 'Host Club' girls or the Host gang. Hikaru and I were currently sitting in our limousine on our way to the place we hate the most, school.

Hikaru took my hand in his then smiled at me. I looked at him and smiled back. He went back to looking at the window at the passing objects while I examined how tightly he gripped my hand. Lemme guess what your thinking, awkward right? Not really, I've honestly been in love with my brother for awhile. It was nothing new for I've felt this way for awhile... Hikaru on the other hand... I was unsure of how he felt. His emotions are always hard to read. It was really agravitating but I got over it a couple months back.

Although I was unsure why I was attracted to my brother of all the guys at Ouran Academy. That really didn't matter to me though. So, I guess you really can't help you love, it just sorta comes out that way. I laid my head gently on Hikaru's shoulder and he turned and looked down at me and smiled. He turned back around and I sighed quietly. He wrapped his arm around me and that made me feel better. I smirked widely then relaxed.

"Still tired are we, Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered chuckling.

I rolled my eyes and bit his collar bone. He flinched then chuckled again. He rubbed circles on my back and I closed my eyes and relaxed again.

"Kao, don't go to sleep now. We're almost to school, makes no point!" He said pinching my side.

I opened my eyes then glared at Hikaru. He held his hands up in defense while a devious glint appeared in his eyes. Hikaru pincehd my side again then I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That hurt!" I said dramatically putting the back of my hand on my head. Hikaru and I always laughed at that when Tamaki-Senpai did that in the club. He'd always look so stupid and idiotic... Hikaru laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Masters... We've arrived." The driver said dully.

Hikaru opened the door for me and helped me out. The driver pulled off as soon as we got out of the limo. Hikaru and I held up a fist simultaneously and we both laughed. The first person to approach us were Honey and Mori-Senpai...

"Hika-Chan! Kao-Chan!" Honey said running to give us both hugs. Hikaru and I looked at each and shrugged.

"Yeah.." Mori said blanky. It always freaked me out when Mori talked even if it were only one word...

"The 'Host Club' is having a picnic tomorrow! Isn't that sweet you guys!?" Honey said with flowers starting to form around his little lolita face. I nodded and smiled at him. "Mori and I are bringing the chocolate and strawberry shortcake cakes! Yummy, right? Cake, cake ,cake!" He yelled giggling.

Hikaru and I laughed together and waved to them and headed for class. We bumped into Haruhi on the way. I pursed my lips and watched as Hikaru blushed. Haruhi waved to us and dropped one of her books. She bent down at the same time Hikaru did to get the books. Hikaru picked them up then gave her her books back. She smiled at him and Hikaru winked at her....

I hated when we'd see or bump into Haruhi. Hikaru gets all lovey dovey around her and I hate it.... I personally have nothing against Haruhi, it's just that Hikaru just acts all weird around her... Sometimes, he even forgets I'm around when she's around. It made me mad but, I'd gotten used to that too.

"So, Haruhi... Uhm.." He said loosing the collar on his shirt. "I have to ask you something..."

"Yeah?" She asked looking confused. I narrowed my eyes at Hikaru but, he didn't even notice.

"You wanna go on a d-date... With me?" He said looking down at his shoes. I gasped loudly and Haruhi looked over at me with a blush.

"S-Sure Hikaru.. Why not?" She said and her and Hikaru walked into class together.

I stood there with my mouth gaped open. I wasn't prepared for Hikaru to ask her out. He usually told me when he was planning to do something... 'Why was it different this time? Was he finally getting on with his life away from me?' I thought to myself pouting.

I was about to walk into the classroom when someone lightly tapped my shoulder... I turned around slowly and saw mi lord. He smiled at me and waved continously, I laughed.

"Yes, mi lord?" I asked in rush still pouting.

"We're not having the 'Host Club' today. I'm canceling today, Kyouya, Mori and Honey can't make it today so, pass it along okay?" He said placing the back of his hand against his forehead and closed his eyes while a spotlight that came out of no where flashed on his face. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Okay..." I said with a small smile appearing on my lips. "Don't be so dramatic though... It's really awkward and that group of guys over there-" I pointed to them. "Are laughing at how stupid you just looked... No offense but, you looked totally gay." Tamaki pouted and I waved and went into the classroom.

I sat down in my seat next to Hikaru and smiled a little... Atleast they weren't acting so lovey dovey, atleast not yet. One of Hikaru's hands was in his lap and the other reaching across the space between the desks holding Haruhi's hand. My eyes widened in shock and I quickly looked away. The teacher called attendance. I watched as Hikaru and Haruhi would pass notes during class. That so wasn't Haruhi, she'd never risk getting in trouble and especially not for an idiot like Hikaru... Unless, she really liked him.

"Oh no..." I groaned and Hikaru turned to face me with a confused face.

"You okay?" He asked I was about to answer when he turned back around to Haruhi.

That seriously hurt.

After the little inncident this morning I'd tried to avoid Hikaru and Haruhi. In our math class Hikaru asked me for an answer and I pretended I didn't hear him. After all, he did know I suck at math, he even said it in front of the 'Host Club' girls. In our foreign language class I laughed at Hikaru because he back sassed the teacher and did the girly snap thing with his fingers. I laughed at that too. It looked all to natural for him though. I shivered and endured the rest of the day...

"Kaoru, we going to the club?" Hikaru asked holding Haruhi's hand and letting them swing between the space between them.

I thought about that for a moment. I put my finger on my chin and narrowed my eyes. I decided I'd tell him only because I was madly in love with him. I shook my head and he nodded. He gave Haruhi a hug and invited her to dinner. Of course she agreed. She even rode home with us which meant instead of Hikaru holding my hand he held hers. It made me sick and even more upset. I loved him but, was it worth getting ignored like this?

"Masters we here.." The driver said stopping the limo.

I got out not bothering to wait for the others. I slammed the door shut and was greeted by our maids Mina and Misa. I waved and smiled at them and they frowned....

"Master Kaoru... May I ask whats wrong?" They asked in perfect unison

"Oh, I'm fine." I said smiling. I glanced at Hikaru and Haruhi who were just walking in.

"I know it none of our business but," Mina said

"You do seem rather sad..." Misa finished

"Nah, I'm good. Could you please send my food up to my room please?" I asked before walking up the stairwell.

"Yes master Kaoru..." I heard them say in unison.

I opened the door to our room and smelled the familiar smell of Hikaru. I inhaled deeply and smiled. I lay down on our bed and looked up at the ceiling. I sighed. Who knew loving someone could have such a bad effect on someone... I love Hikaru as a brother and much more than that. I want him to be mine and only mine but, now he has Haruhi and... it hurts emotionally and mentally. I heard a knock on my door and yelled go away. Whoever it was ignored my warning and walked in anyway.

"I have your food master Kaoru." Mina said smiling, I smiled back.

"Thanks... Where's Misa? You guys are always together?" I asked curiously

"Downstairs with master Hikaru." She replied placing my food on the nightstand.

Before Mina turned to leave I called her name and she turned around and looked at me.

"Have you ever loved someone really close to you? Like closer than other people would expect?" I asked staring at the carpet.

"Yes, master. Why do you ask?" She asked with a bored expression

"What should I do?" I asked sighing. I looked back up to her and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Master Kaoru... I'd tell that person you love them. I'm very close to someone and I love that person to death.." She said fiddling with her fingers. I could tell she was feeling uncomfortable. I nodded.

"Okay, thanks Mina..." I whispered. She smiled and walked out of my room and closed the door behind her. I laid down again and looked at the ceiling.

I was deciding whether or not I should go down with Haruhi and Hikaru. Slowly I sat up and I reached into my nightstand and pulled out a pen and paper... Closing my eyes, I thought about what I was going to write down. Smiling slightly I wrote...

_What do I do?  
What do I do,  
When it's you I love Hikaru._

_I know you can't stay I know we'll soon have to seperate_

_I know you don't love me I know you don't care But, I love you That's something I needed to share_

_Go chase your dreams And follow you heart it's a journey that you must start..._

_I'll be in the wings If you think about these things As I ask myself agaiin_

_What did I do?  
What did I do,  
When it's you I love, my Hikaru..._

_Love yours FOREVER,  
Kaoru Hitachiin...._

I folded the paper carefully and slide into my nightstand along with the pen and paper. I heard laughing from downstairs and I frowned. I knew they'd be having fun because anything you do with Hikaru is fun or either gets your blood rushing, in a good way. Sighing, I closed my eyes tightly desperately awaiting the day's end... Soon, I faded into the darkness of sleep, for once not dreaming at all....

* * *

_Likey so far? :) I was bored when I came home from school so, I decided to make a fresh new story!! Review if you like so far :) _


	2. Switched

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran :) **_except Misa and Mina! :D_

_Well, I had some time off school stuffs and I made this chapter and 2 other chapters this week :) Here's 1 new chapter :) ENjoy :D_

**

* * *

Kaoru'sPOV:**  
I woke up with Hikaru's seet breath in my face, I smiled. I pulled the covers up to cover my arms due to the unusual coldness in our room. I scooted up in the bed so I'd be laying on Hikaru's chest and my arm would be around him. He was so warm and I was pretty sure he hadn't been under the covers the whole night. How would I know anyway? I was barely even awake when he'd pushed me over in the bed. Hikaru shivered and wrapped me in his warm embrace. He shivered when I pressed my fingertips against his stomach.

"Mmm... Kaoru..." Hikaru moaned in his sleep. I blushed and closed my eyes. "Kaoru..." He moaned again. I looked up to see if he was awake yet and he was still sleeping. I giggled lightly and rubbed his chest. I watched as a small smile appeared on his lips. "What? You want me to fuck you?" Hikaru murmured.

"H-Hikaru.." I asked. "You up?"

No answer....

I relaxed on his chest and the room went quiet. Hikaru whimpered and I smiled. I was enjoying this to the fullest. I rubbed his chest a bit more and he smiled. I looked up at Hikaru again and he opened his eyes slowly.. I met his gaze and he raised and eyebrow and pulled down the covers.

"Uhh, Kaoru... Your sorta rubbing my chest, you know..." He whispered wiping his eyes

"Oh! My bad..." I said quickly stopping.

"Good morning, Masters." Mina and Misa said in unison

"Good morning..." Hikaru and I murmured in unison.

I watched as the girls fluttered slowly out of the room. I turned to Hikaru and he was standing up by the bed naked... I stared at his naked body in amazement... I'd never seen him hard before. This was a shocking first. Hikaru saw me gazing at him and he raised and eyebrow. He slowly walked to get a pair of light blue boxers. He threw them on the bed and walked back over and sat down on the edge.

"What?" He asked looking down at himself then back up at me.

"N-Nothing Hi-Hikaru..." I said gulping.

He shrugged and headed to the shower. I was about to lay back down to enjoy what I'd just seen when the phone rang. My eyes narrowed and I groaned. Slowly, I reached over and answered it, it was none other than Tamaki Suoh, the idiotic prince a.k.a Mi lord...

"Yeah?" I asked yawning

"Can we have 'Host Club' this afternoon?" He asked on the brink of spazz attack.

"Uhh, sure..." I said hesitantly. "We'll be there!"

"It's gonna be at the school, kay???" He said like and idiot

"Really..." I said sarcastically. "Damn... I didn't know that!" I said smirking

"Mommy!!!!" I heard Tamaki cry out.

I took that as a sign. I hung up the phone quickly and went downstairs. When I sat down on one of our couches the maids came in and sat on either side of me. I looked from Mina to Misa and they were looking at each other with passionate eyes. 'Someone who understands me, in a way...' I thought to myself smirking a bit.

"Master Kaoru... We couldn't help but notice you have a thing for Master Hikaru.." They whispered in unison as if there were secret cameras around to hear them.

"Uhh, me? No..." I said. My eyes widened and I gulped loudly. "How'd you know?" I whispered

"Twins inuition..." Misa said smiling.

"Oh.." I said raising my eyebrows.

"We're going to help you win him over master Kaoru.." Mina said smiling widely.

I sat like that for a moment staring blankly at Mina. She gently pushed some of her black hair out of her eyes and smiled at me with a wink. I blinked twice and tilted my head.

"And don't deny it Master Kaoru... We know how it feels." Misa said clasping hers and Mina's hands together.

"Okay.." I shivered. "You do that." I said and their faces lit up in shock.

"Really?" They asked in unison

"Yeah, I loved him for way too long for him not to love me back." I said licking my lips.

"Thanks Master Kaoru." They said walking into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat?" I shook my head and they shrugged.

I laid down on the couch and sighed. Was it really that obvious I loved my brother more than I should?  
If it was, how come Hikaru hadn't noticed... Apparently I wasn't the only person in the world who's madly in love with their twin though... That made me feel a bit better about the situation. The problem was, how were they going to get Hikaru to love me?

I turned on the t.v. trying to block my thoughts and push them out of my mind, atleast for now. Hikaru came down the stairs in a pair of light blue boxers, hair still dripping from his shower. He always looked so sexy when he'd come right out of the shower. He'd have his wet hair in his eyes and I'd watched pervertedly as it dripped down his shoulders and chest. My eyes focused on the water dripping off his perfect full lips. I bit my lip to hold back a whimper.

The maids were eyeing me from the kitchen. Mina winked at me and looked at Hikaru then back to me,  
she smiled warmly. Hikaru looked from me to the maids and raised and eyebrow then shrugged a shoulder. He'd gotten a blue berry muffin from the counter and came to sit on the couch across from me. I watched as he ate his muffin in a seductive manner. I bit my top lip desperately trying not to whimper or let out any other noises. Hikaru then licked his lips seductively and wiped some of his hair out of his eyes. I felt myself grow hard just from looking at how sexy he looked.

I panicked! I grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it on my lap to hide the bulge that was now forming in my boxers. I tore my eyes off of Hikaru unwillingly. I inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to keep myself from looking over at him again. I finally gave up with myself and looked. He wasn't sitting there anymore. I blinked twice...

"Oh my darling, Kaoru... Why is this pillow in your lap?" He whispered in my ear in an unexpected sensual tone.

I grew wide eyed and hoped he wouldn't remove the pillow. I turned to face him and his face was inches away. I watched as he bit his lip and ran his digits through his hair. I felt myself pulse and flinched.

"Uhh, Hi-Hikaru..." I said turning away from him.

I tried to forget the weird stuff that happened early this morning. I'd changed and was thankful the bulge died down. Right now I was in the limo with Hikaru heading to school for the 'Host Club' today.  
I really don't know we were going, it was a Saturday after all. Hikaru held my hand loosely, I knew why.  
We were second away from seeing Haruhi... When we pulled into the lot the driver stopped the limo and we got out and walked inside to Music Room #3.

We opened the door together as we did when we first decided we were going to be hosts. I smiled at that little memory... When we walked in I noticed there was no theme or anything. Everyone was sitting at a little round table in the center of the room. Hikaru and I paced toward the table and sat down.

"Well, unfortunately its going to rain." Kyouya announced looking around the table. "We will not be able to have our little picnic this morning. We will be entertaining girls for the rest of the evening..."

"Kyo-Chan! Tama-Chan!" Honey called out pouting. "I brought our cakes.."

"Sorry Honey-Senpai..." Tamaki said comfortingly.

Tamaki handed Honey-Senpai pieces of candy and his face lit up instantly forgetting we weren't going on the picnic. I giggled as I watched him devour the sweets whole.

"Just a little change. Hikaru you'll be with Haruhi. Kaoru, you'll be with Tamaki." Kyouya said adjusting his glasses and writing in his little black notebook.

"What the hell!?" I called out shocked. Kyouya narrowed his eyes at me and rolled his eyes.

"Fine..." I mumbled crossing my arms.

Tamaki and I headed for the couch by an open window. I looked at Hikaru and Haruhi, they went to the spot Hikaru and I always went to, I frowned. Tamaki was looking curiously at me. I glanced at him real quickly and he played with his thumbs. A few minutes later ladies came in and chose who they wanted and sat with them. I was suprised, most of the girls came to Tamaki and I.

"Kaoru.." Tamaki said in a cocky seductive voice. I blushed and looked down. "Remember when you had that little nightmare last night?" He asked and I flinched but blushed a deeper shade of red. "When you hopped into bed with me and literally wrapped yourself around me?" he chuckled

"Tono! You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that... Why do you have to be so mean to me" I whispered looking down.

"I-I'm sorry, Kaoru... You just looked so adorably cute.. I couldn't help myself." He said tilting my chin up, making me blush for real. His other hand was on my cheek. "Do you, forgive me?" He asked with his puppy dog eyes.

The girls screamed and cheered waiting for my answer. I gulped and looked deeply into Tamaki's eyes. I smiled sheepishly looking up from my eyelashes.

"Yes, T-tono.." I said leaning into his warm palm. Tamaki smiled at this and blushed himself.

I looked over at Hikaru and he was glaring at Tamaki. I narrowed my eyes and bit my bottom lip... Could Hikaru possibly be jealous of Tono, if he was there was no need... He should know how in love I am with him then he wouldn't be so mad... Hikaru caught me staring at him and he smiled warmly then went back to pleasing his ladies. I watched as he leaned in closely to Haruhi, she blushed.

I looked away quickly before I'd see something that would tear me apart. Tamaki was still looking at me so, I looked back up at him and he was staring deepy almost passionately into my eyes... He let go of my chin and cheek and laid me against his shoulder. I was used to this kinda thing... Atleast not with anyone but, Hikaru. I was faguely familiar with this action with Hikaru, we usually did this sorta thing everyday.

I heard screaming girls and fainting noises so I turned around and saw Hikaru kissing Haruhi... I felt my eyes watering and wiped away a tear. I watched as he held her so passionately and romantically, I gulped. I felt like puking....

I closed my eyes tightly and felt myself shaking. I heard voices, I just couldn't comprehend exactly what they were saying. I did recongnize one very familiar voice...

"K-Kaoru..." Hikaru called out. "Please wake up!" He yelled. I tried to say his name but, I couldn't even understand what I was saying. "Damn it, Kaoru! Wake the hell up!" He yelled. I felt someone shaking me gently also, I felt someone giving CPR. I don't know why, i was breathing just fine....

"Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered by the sound of it crying.

"Hi-Hikaru..." Someone said. "I'm your girlfriend, he's your brother... He'll wake up soon..." Haruhi said unemotionly. I wish I could just slap the hell out of her rightn now...

"No, no! Kaoru no... This is the first time I've ever had fun with you!" I heard a voice, I think Tamaki's voice call out.

"Tamaki! Stop growing fungus on the floors... Kyouya says it cost a lot of money to get that fixed!!!" Haruhi yelled..

I couldn't take it anymore... I let the darkness overcome me... I let go of the emotions I'd felt and just relaxed in the darkness... Seeing that one little sight just upset me so much... Who knew it would effect me in such a way as blacking out... In a seconds notice I couldn't even hear myself think despite of what I was just thinking about and saying in my mind.... Only the darkness can speak for me now I suppose...

* * *

_Sorry the stories sorta rushed!! :) Like this chappie? Maybe? lol so yeah REVIEWS please!_


	3. Connecting Part:1

***Disclaimer* I do not own OUran High school Host Club **_except mina and Misa I own them :P_

_Had time on wednesday to make this so I made it :) Enjoy... P.S. This is my favorite chapter, you'll see why - lol _

**

* * *

Kaoru'sPOV:**  
I heard voices talking from both sides of me but I kept my eyes closed. I felt to weak to open them right now anyway. Someone called out my name sweetly and caressed my cheek. I smiled and I heard gasps.

"Kaoru! You awake! Wakey Wakey, Mon Ami!" Tamaki shook me and gave me a hug.

I groaned not wanting to be messed with. Tamaki grip on me tightened and I could fell his heavy breathing on my neck. I flinched and I heard a familiar giggle and I smirked. I lay there for a moment waiting for the only voice I actually wanted to hear. After a couple minutes I opened my eyes slowly. When I looked around I saw no sign of Hikaru. Maybe he's gone to the restroom?

"Kao-Chan!!" Honey yelled cheerfully. I looked over at him and he held up a plate of cake close to my face. I chuckled and looked around again.

"Bad Idea..." I heard Mori mumble.

"Does Kao-Chan want any of this yummy cake!?" Honey said shoving the cake closer to my face and giggling cutely.

"N-No thanks..." I whispered sighing.

"Kaoru, you blacked out! Am I really that untalented?! I could've sworn I was good at my 'act'.." Tamaki said over dramatically placing a hand to his heart and his other hand on his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Tono, put the shut to the up..." I whispered and Tamaki sighed and went into the corner of the hospital room. Honey and Mori stood on either side of me now. Mori stared blankly at me with a hint of concerne on his usual blank features.

"Where's Hikaru?" I asked to both Mori and Honey desperately awaiting an answer...

It got quiet for a moment and Honey pouted and looked up at Mori. Mori looked down at Honey and back up to me.. I stared at Honey's features and pouted with his bottom lip almost sticking all the way out. I blinked twice and sighed.

"Hika-Chan went with Haru-Chan. Haru-Chan said it'd be worse if he were here with you when you woke up... So, Hika-Chan left with her..." Honey whispered seriously.

I closed my eyes for a moment proccessing his words. I slowly opened my eyes with a tear running down them. Tamaki saw me from across the room and his eyes grew wide. He strode across the room and Mori stepped back to give Tamaki space. Tamaki placed a hand on my cheek and wiped away the tear with his thumb.

I blinked back the other tears and stared up at Tamaki. He was looking into my eyes concerne written all over his face. He kept his hand on my cheek and let the other rest ontop of my hand. Almost instantly I leaned into his hand and sighed.

"Don't cry Mon ami..." He whispered. "It'll be okay, just don't cry... It tears daddies heart in two..." He said wiping away another tear. Honey-Senpai looked on the verge of tears too. I looked over to Mori and he sighed.

I sighed too. I didn't mean to cause pain to my friends well, family, I guess you could say... How come when I have friends I don't know how to have them and keep them? I always end up hurting someone in ways like this, I hate it... I mostly hate myself for it more though. They don't deserve to upset too.. It was my problem, not theirs...

"I-I'm sorry guys..." I whispered closing my eyes.

"It's okay, Kao-Chan..." Honey whispered clutching onto Mori and wiping away one of his tears with his other arm. "You know what'll make you feel better Kao-Chan!?" Honey said smiling a little...

"I don't know... What?" I said sarcastically.

"Cake!" Honey exclaimed running over to the table next to the bed and holding it to my face. "I won't leave you alone until you eat it!" He yelled holding up the fork in his tiny hand.

"I-I will..." I said flinching.

I grabbed the small fork and slowly got a good amount of cake onto it and emptied it into my mouth. I moaned in delight at how good it really tasted... I quickly scooped another good bit and scarfed it down. Honey was giggling and laughing at how fast I ate it. Instantly I licked my lips and smirked.

"So, Kao-Chan likes my cake I made especially for him!" Honey giggled then smiled cutely.

I nodded my head continuosly and Tamaki smiled widely. Mori grunted and smiled ever so slightly. We heard a knock on the door and I turned to it. The door slowly opened and it was the doctor. I felt my eye twitch. Whenever I was younger I hated doctors, I still do... For some reason they give me the creeps! They always scare the crap outta me...

I was happy though... The doctor did say I could leave now... Apparently it wasn't that serious at all, all I really needed was to stay asleep for a couple more hours. No doctor care was needed but, I guess my 'family' was worried about me. I bit my bottom lip and felt a tear roll down my cheek... To me, I really didn't have a family but, Hikaru. My mom and dad were never really around so mostly it was just me and my neive big brother Hikaru... It felt nice to know that other people cared for you as well...

"Aww, Kao-Chan is crying again!" Honey said pouting.

"I'm fine you guys... It's just that, that your like my family..." I said smiling.. Honey's face lit up and giggled.

"Then why are you crying silly!" Honey and Tamaki said in unison. We all laughed including the usually quiet Mori-Senpai.

* * *

**On the way home....**

**Kaoru'sPOV:**  
We were all in the limo on the way to drop me off at my house or should I say mansion... Tamaki insisted I lay on his shoulder like a son would do... I raised and eyebrow but laid my head gently on his shoulder similiar to what Hikaru and I usually did. I yawned and snuggled into his shoulder and then he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I blushed and I heard Honey's soft snores and smiled.

"Kaoru's sleep, ne?" Tamaki murmured in my ear. I blushed again and nodded my head. "Sleep...." He whispered. I nodded my head then snuggled back into his shoulder again.

**Tamaki'sPOV:**  
Kaoru was sleeping on my shoulder and I smiled. I kissed his head as a father would do and settled in. I lay my head on his and looked over at Mori-Senpai. He was looking out the window and I blinked twice then entwinned Kaoru's hand with mine. His palms were so cold against mine, I sighed. I awkwardly took off my jacket and placed it on Kaoru's shoulder. Daddy can't let his his cru- son, his son freeze...

I relaxed and wrapped my arms protectively around him again....

**Kaoru'sPOV: **

When I finally woke up I was in mine and Hikaru's room. I turned over drowsily and bumped into someone. I opened my eyes and blinked twice at the sleeping form next to mine. I raised in eyebrow in confusion.. Shouldn't Hikaru be beside me and not Tamaki? I yawned and rolled back over. I looked at the clock on my nightstand, it read 6:35 P.M. My eyes widenened and I fell onto the floor.

"Ow!" I screamed rubbing the arm I'd fallen on.

"Kaoru's pretty pink dress looks really pretty with all it's pretty pinkness and pretty stuff!" Tamaki exclaimed falling onto the floor too. I rolled my eyes and thought about why he'd be dreaming about me but, most importantly me in a dress?

"Tamaki..." I said slowly. "Why am I wearing this pink dress?" I said staring down at the awkward looking pink dress I was wearing.

I sware this must be some little creepy dream I'm dreaming about. Come on Kao, wake up! I slapped myself and held both my hands to my cheek at the stinging sensation it caused. Oh god... Whats the world coming too!? Twincest to now pink fluffy dresses?! I put my fingers to my temples and breathed in and out slowly.

"Err, I don't know..." He whispered standing up off the floor. "Why am I wearing these outrageous hot pink panties?!" He exclaimed grabbing and pulling at this hair, totally spazzing out...

I looked at the closed door waiting for Ashton Kutcher to come in from those american t.v. shows.. This has to be some sort of joke. Come on Ashton walk in and say 'you've just been punk'd' already... I waited and no one came in. I took a deep breath and Hikaru walked through the door studying what Tamaki and I were wearing and burst out into laughter....

"Hikaru!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs getting off the floor to chase him.

"Oh shit!" I heard him say and he ran off. "Better not trip on your dress Kaorulina!" He yelled.

I growled and ripped off the pink dress angrily. From the looked of it Hikaru was heading off to the extra bedroom for our guests. This is one of his smart ass moments.. He knows I can't get to that room before he does. While I wasvrunning I watched as he dropped rose petals after him. My eye twitchd but I kept running.

"Catch me if you can!" He yelled.

I took that as a personal challenge. I ran faster after him and he looked back and gasped. He ran faster too but I was catching up pretty quick and when he was directly in front of me I jumped him and smirked. 'Who won this time!' I thought smiling that was until I saw who was in the room with the door opened. Oh great, Haruhi. 'Perfect...' I whispered to myself.

"Oh, Hey Kaoru. I see your out of the hospital. Are you okay?" She asked innocently.

I glared at her and she held up his hands defensively. I almost forgot I was ontop of Hikaru and he was panting from underneath me. I sighed and got off of him. I instantly blushed because now I was only in underwear, pink lacey underwear. I shivered and eyed Hikaru suspiciously. He swallowed hard and looked from me to Haruhi.

"Sorry Kao. Haruhi and I thought it would be funny." He said laughing.

I turned around and headed back into my room. I walked slowly but was stopped by two particular twin girls. I blushed and tried to walk pass them in embarrassment. They blocked my way and I sighed. They looked from my head to my toes and frowned.

"Master Kaoru.. Why is that girl in that room with Master Hikaru?" They whispered in unison.

"That's Hikaru's girlfriend.." I whispered sighing.

"Oh, that lanky boyish girl is his girlfriend? We always thought he'd have better taste in girls.." They said giggling in unison. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Ah, did we hurt a nerve Master?" Misa asked frowning.

"Sorry Master..." Mina said frowning the identical frown Misa was frowning.

"No, it's fine..." I said smiling in reassurence.

"Oh good cuz that girls a train wreck..." Mina said laughing outloud.

We couldn't help it, Misa and I started laughing too. Mina's laugh was just to contagious not to laugh. Misa smiled and Mina grabbed my hand. Mina did the same.

"Boy, go getcha man..." Misa said pushing me into the direction of Hikaru's room.

"I-I can't g-go in there while sh-she's in there... It's rude..." I said stuttering

"The _hell_ you can Kaoru.. I mean Master Kaoru..." Mina said smiling exposing her perfect white teeth.

I shrugged and shook my head. I nibbled on my bottom lip and sighed.

"Nah, maybe some other time..." I whispered smiling at them both.

"But,_ Masterrrrr_." They said in unison holding the R. sounding like little children.

"Why not?" Mina said frowning.

"He was yours first Master Kaoru. I think you should take back whats really yours. Plus, that girl is going to bore the hell outta Master Hikaru if you don't something..." Misa whispered winking.

"Yeah she's right!" Mina said holding up a finger

"Aren't I always Mina?" Misa said flipping her hair with her greyish eyes twinkling.

I giggled and so did Mina. Mina rolled her eyes and grabbed Misa's hand. Mina looked at me and winked. She mouthed 'annoying aint she Master?' and smiled. I raised my eyebrows and laughed.

"Come on Misa, we should give Master Kaoru some time to himself... You know, to get Master Hikaru's attention himself... He can't leave all the hard work on us, right? Even though Master Kaoru knows were awesome in every way..." She said flipping her hair and towing Misa along with her.

Misa looked at me and mouthed 'help me.' I smiled and waved to them and headed into my room. Hm, wheres Tamaki? I searched the room and he wasn't in there. I examined the closed bathroom door and quickly knocked. An answering 'hm' told me Tamaki-Senpai was still here. 'Nothing' I said and quickly changed into something more appropriate.

I quickly picked out a pair of dark blue boxers along with a pair of super skinny black skinny jeans and slid them on. Then I turned back to the huge wardrobe and put on a light blue t-shirt and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is up with my life?" I whispered outloud and I heard Tamaki laugh behind me.

"Everything my son..." He said laughing again.

"Ha, Ha! Very funny Tono-Senpai." I said smirking.

"Wanna talk about it?" He whispered with his breath tickling my ear. I shivered.

"Sure.." I whispered.

Tamaki pulled me into his embrace and sat me into his lap and laid his head on my shoulder. I relaxed in his embrace and cleared my throat. I inhaled deeply then exhaled. I clenched my eyes shut then opened them again..

"I-I'm in love with..." I paused for a minute and inhaled.

"Not Mori-Senpai!" Tamaki said placing a hand over his mouth dramatically I rolled my eyes.

"No Idiot..." He frowned. "Hikaru.." I said blushing.

"Ohh, you mean twincest! Brotherly Love will never be the same without you guys..." He said wiping away a tear from his eye.

I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"So, let's talk about it." Tamaki said kissing my neck

"Yeah, let's..." I said tilting my head for Tamaki to get better access...

* * *

Likey? :) DO you like the way I made the twin maids? I tried to make them weirdd & stuff lol so Review! :) I don't own the Punk'd thing or the song.. I cant remember if I put any lyrics in here or not :( okay yeah so now review lol


	4. Connecting Part:2

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters... **_except mina and misa :)_

_I wrote this thursday I think :) SO, enjoy! I guess its a bit shorter than the others though :) Anyway read ;)_

_

* * *

I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled._

_"So, let's talk about it." Tamaki said kissing my neck_

_"Yeah, let's..." I said tilting my head for Tamaki to get better access..._

**Kaoru'sPOV:**  
I was pretty comfortable talking about Hikaru with Tamaki. When he's not spazzing out that is... Atleast Tamaki was a good listener. Some people wouldn't even listen to what I'd have to say, I frowned. Oh well, I guess your closer to some people than other's I guess...

"I-I can't believe your in love with Hikaru..." Tamaki whispered sweetly into my ear blushing. I smirked.

"Neither can I!" I said giggling. Tamaki giggled too.

"So... How long have you, you know... Loved Hikaru?" He tightened his grip on me awaiting my answer.

"Uhh, awhile..." I said biting my lower lip.

"I don't know how long awhile is..." Tamaki said frowning. I chuckled.

"_Riiiiight_..." I said turning my head to look into his eyes.

He gazed into my lovingly and I did the same. I blinked twice and Tamaki turned his head to look down, embarrassed. Slowly I inhaled and exhaled through my nose. I wonder why Tono's so embarrassed about this. Just two friends talking to each other about their crush right? Not that awkward or embarrassing to me. I narrowed my eyes trying to think about why he could possibly be so embarrassed. I thought for a moment in the awkward silence and frowned when I came up with nothing.

"K-Kaoru..." Tamaki whispered entwinning our fingers.

"Hm?" I replied leaning my head against one of his shoulders.

"Will you ever be over Hi-Hikaru possibly mon ami?" He said picking his words carefully.

I sighed at his question and thought about an answer. Strongly doubt I'd ever be over Hikaru... We've been together for so many years it's hard to avoid each other, I guess. But with Hikaru, things might just change with that little girlfriend of his. Tamaki nuzzled his nose in my hair then kissed my head, I giggled. Why did I feel so comfortable with Tamaki-Senpai? I decided I should give him an answer now so I did.

"I-I think it's possible.." I said turning to look at him again.

Tamaki didn't look away this time. His violet eyes twinkled and he smiled at me. We both blushed but held each others gaze. I watched as Tamaki bit his lip as if thinking about doing something or not. I raised an eyebrow and he giggled like a little boy and I raised my other eyebrow. How was this funny?

He blinked twice then finally looked away with a permanent blush. My eyes narrowed as I studied Tamaki's facial features for a second. Hm, I never really noticed how cute Tamaki-Senpai was... Whoa! Did I just think that!? My eye was twitching as I replied what I'd just thought in my mind. Tamaki looked back at me and giggled.

"I should go now.." Tamaki said running his digits through his blonde strands. I pouted and he smiled. "Kaoru doesn't want me to leave? How sad! Mommy will be mad if daddy doesn't come home for dinner!" He said overly-dramatically. He placed both his hands over his heart and I almost fell off his lap because of that... He quickly grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me again. "Sorry!" He said blushing.

"Uhh... You and Kyouya-Senpai eat dinner together?" I said with both eyebrows raised.

"Shh..." He said holding a finger over his lips. "We do and we talk about club stuffs!" He said chuckling nervously looking from side-to-side.

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes scowling. Tamaki ran his fingers through his air again but this time leaving his fingers in his hair with a smile. 'Well, apparently 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' are really getting into their roles...' I thought chuckling to myself.

"Well I'm off!" He said letting go of me and running into the door.

I laughed and he turned and rubbed his head pouting. Instead of finding a relaxing corner he ran out of the room and out of the house. I frowned. Who else will keep me company? As I bit my lower lip I heard a knock on my opened door and said 'come in!' Two twin sisters walked in with devious smiles.

"Master is crushing on Master Tamaki, ne?" They stated in perfect unison.

Misa stared at me smiling like a cheshire cat while Mina clapped and giggled like a fool. Misa looked over to his sister and elbowed her in the stomach playfully. Mina glared at Misa and pulled her hair gently. Is this how Hikaru and I should be acting?

"Master-" Misa said interlocking our arms. "You didn't answer..." She said frowning.

"Yes Master-" Mina whispered interlocking our arms just as Misa had done. "Why haven't you?"

"Err, I-I don't like Mas- shit! You guys are making me say master..." I said clenching my teeth together. "Well, as I was saying no I don't like Tamaki-Senpai... Just a friend, you know.."

"Hm... Friends don't hold each other like that.." Misa stated with her head held high.

"Were close like that!" I said smiling sheepishly

"Not true! I would know..." Mina said confidently. Misa scoffed.

"_Whateverrrr..._." Misa said holding the R.

"Well, I'll be here in my room, you guys go... entertain yourselves or something.." I said holding the door open for them motioning for them to leave.

Their eyes widened in shock as the stared at me confused. Must've thought they were really helping my situation... Technically they were until they brought up Tamaki-Senpai. I sorta felt bad though.. They were kinda like my family in a way too though. They're atleast there for me most of the time, I smiled. I waved to them and Mina walked out silently. Misa looked back at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I raised an eyebrow and she winked closing the door.

'What was that about?' I thought to myself. I walked to my bed and laid down for a minute. Although I didn't mind her kissing me and couldn't help but to think about how sweet and kind she is. I could say the same for Mina... They sorta reminded me of how mine and Hikaru's relationship should be like. Playful and romantically involved at the same time but still act like brothers... Doubt that'll happen anyway.

"Kao, can I come in?" Hikaru said knocking on the door.

"Sure!" I said and he opened the door and came to lay beside me. "Hm?"

He laid as close to me as possible and I blushed. He looked at me as I watched him. Slowly he laid his hand on my cheek and softly caressed it. He leaned in closely and stared deeply into my eyes. Our breath were know mingling and I blushed slightly. I heard Hikaru gulp and lean in a bit closer. My breathing stopped as I anxiously awaited his next move...

"K-Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered brushing his lips softly against mine before lightly giving me a peck.

I stared at him wide-eyed for a moment. As much as I liked it, I didn't expect he'd actually do it. He licked his lips before he kissed me again softly moving his lips against mine. I was purely enjoying this to the fullest. Atleast my brother knew how to make me feel good and smile as I was now. He laid down flatly on the bed and laid me gently ontop of him.

I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure. Hikaru's lips felt so soft and right against mine. It's like this is how it's suppose to be between us. This was supposed to happen with us from the beginning but it's finally happening now. Hikaru wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace and smiled slightly into the long kiss we were sharing... He broke the kiss for a moment.

"You the fucking best, you the Best I Ever had..." Hikaru whispered his lips finding my ear.

I instantly blushed and Hikaru growled playfully. I played with his hair for a moment and he hummed in delight. I smirked as he did. We heard a knock on the door interrupting our little moment together. I pouted and Hikaru pushed me off of him and I pouted even more.

"Coming my Haruhi!" He yelled and ran up to the door and opened it quickly.

I raised an eyebrow and then sighed... He'd probably only did that because he felt guilty for barely spending time with me. Pursing my lips, I thought about why he'd do it with such compassion but yet I still felt guilt in the kiss. It wasn't out of pure love it was out of guilt...

I laid there looking at the ceiling looking at the little designs that our painter made. I sighed at the memory. Hikaru and I were trying to help but we'd ended up painting each other than the ceiling. I chuckled then sighed. How come things get good but it's not for the right reasons? He even said I was the best, the best he ever had... Well now, I can't believe that when he's running back to Haruhi.

Soon I felt drips of water trickle down my neck and I bit my lip and realized I was crying. Why do the worst things happen to the people passing their classes? Slowly I wiped away my tears and bit my lip to keep from crying... The next thing I needed was for Mina and Misa to come in and have me talk about what just happened. I reached over and grabbed the note that was still in my nightstand and read it to myself silently. I decided I'd add a few more words...

_'You don't even have to ask twice _

_You can have my heart or we can share it like the last slice _

_Always felt like you were so acustomed to the fast life...'_

I sighed as I wrote it down. It was true though, Hikaru could have my heart if he wanted it. I was ready to surrender it to him... Atleast I could mean he was or would be the best I ever had... I frowned as I placed the note back into the nighstand. I've always questioned myself if Hikaru's ever invaded my side of the bed before... Sometimes I hope he never does, other times I think it'd be better if he did know how much I care for him.

Blinking twice coming out of my deep thought, I glanced at the clock. It read 11:20. I yawned maybe I should sleep now. After all, tomorrow was Monday and I'm sure things will just get worst...

While I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable I thought about Tamaki and about what Misa and Mina had asked. Maybe I was attracted to Tamaki? He is sweet and all but I could never betray Hikaru and my love towards him... Still, I didn't like the fact of being lonely. It was unsettling. If I did get with Tamaki we'd have to take things slow even though I've known him for 2years already...

When I finally fell asleep, I was dreaming sweet dreams about Tamaki. His looks, his eyes, his lips. _EVERYTHING_ about the idiotic prince I call _mi lord_. Atleast he's always there for me no matter what happens! I smiled in my sleep as I realized maybe I do like Tamaki-Senpai....

* * *

_Hmm, like it? Don't own the song lyrics in this :) You like? Gosh, Hikaru is so mean sometimes :P lol :) Review plz :) I'm writing chapter 5 right now well, you get what I mean :) might be up by tomorrow sometime! Yay :) Please Review :)_


	5. Twisted Love Part:1

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host club or the characters ;)** _except Mina and Misa :D_

_I was going to post the new chapters last week, but something was up with so I couldn't.... Well, here they are!_

**

* * *

Hikaru'sPOV:**  
Last night Haruhi said she couldn't stay the night, Ranka said she couldn't so I went to mine and Kaoru's room. Well, he stills sleep which is really unusual for him... He looked absolutely adorable sleeping so peacefully like that. I can't help it! My brother is too adorable... Whoa... I'm dating Haruhi, snap out of it! I told myself several times.

I went back to watching Kaoru's sleeping face again, it was strangely comforting. I gently moved his bangs out of his eyes and smiled down at him. Slowly, I leaned down a gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Kaoru's face lit up and I noticed he was smiling now. I held up an eyebrow and kissed his forehead again and his smile grew wider. I raised my other eyebrow. Leaning down, I hesitantly gave him a kiss on his lips and his breath hitched. I smiled.

"Kao..." I whispered in his ear, he shivered and I smirked.

I kissed his lips again sorta enjoying how his lips felt against mine. His lips were all soft and it felt sorta good to kiss him like this... It almost felt natural. Biting my lip, I thought about how wrong this was and how awkward it was... I guess it's not that wrong I mean I do love my brother but sometimes I question how I love my brother... Maybe he could be my lover but I try to think of his as my brother... He's so tempting sometimes it makes it hard for me to try to stay straight when deep down I might possibly be gay...

Quickly, I sat up and crossed my legs on the bed and thought about a couple things... Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kaoru toss and turn. I turned my head to him fully and looked at his troubled features. I sighed, I didn't like the way he looked. I shook him and he open his eyes slowly and blinked tiwce.

"Hi-Hikaru?" He asked blinking twice once again.

"Who else would it be? Tamaki?" I said chuckling and Kaoru blushed.

"I guess your right..." He said smiling slightly.

"Weird.." I murmured.

**Kaoru'sPOV:**  
I woke up with Hikaru by my side and at first I thought I way dreaming but, when he asked my that little question I was sure I wasn't dreaming! I smiled at him and he narrowed his eyes, got up, and left the room. I sighed.

"Why does Hikaru always leave when we have a moment?" I whispered.

"Because he's hooked..." Misa said frowning at me. "Mina and I are going to fix that though, unless you want Master Tamaki... You kept calling his name out last night, you know.." Misa said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Really?" I asked puzzled. She nodded her head slowly and I felt myself blush.

"Really, really..." She said laying her head on my shoulder. "Who do you even want anymore Master?"

"I-I don't know Misa..." I said tilting my head and staring blankly at the door.

That's all I could really think of right now. I really don't know who I want anymore. I guess I'm some sorta sick guy who wants two loves other than just the one. I pouted. Am I that selfish to possibly want two guys to myself? Misa turned my chin so I'd be looking at her and she studied my face. She blinked twice then let go.

Pursing my lips, I looked at her confused she shook her head then looked down. What did she notice?  
Why is she acting strange now? I looked at her again and she looked at the picture of Hikaru and I on the wall with a blank expression.

"Mi-Misa?" I whispered nudging her.

"Yes Master Kaoru?" She said looking back at me and smiling.

"Nah, it's nothing.." I said biting my lower lip.

"Ahh, I understand. I'll be leaving now." She said kissing me on the cheek.

Why was she acting so awkward and strange? I mean, I've acted that way before but that was because I was trying to decide from whats right and whats wrong. Basically I was trying to tell myself that it was okay to be gay and like my brother. I wonder if that's what she was thinking about. I pursed my lips and thought it over, I shrugged and looked at the clock. 5:30 eh?

I got up from bed unwillingly and headed down the stairs. Hikaru was at the table eating cinnoman rolls with Mina and Misa by his sides. My eyes widened in shock at what they were possibly talking about.  
Mina turned her head and her eyes met with mine and she nudged Misa and she looked back too. Mina smiled and grabbed Misa's hand and towed her away.

Hikaru looked back confused and I smiled at him. I grabbed a cinnoman roll of the table and ate it quickly... I had plans today. I'd call Tamaki-Senpai and ask if we could do something and make Hikaru feel bad like I felt bad when he'd leave me. I know it's childish but Hikaru has to know what it feels like to be left out and unwanted.

"So, what're you doing today?" I asked Hikaru.

"Uhh, Haruhi..." He said smiling deviously.

"Hikaru!" I yelled and smacked his arm.

"Kaoru not like that, we have a date if you must know..." He said rolling his eyes then scowled at me.

"You don't have to be so mean about it! Sheesh..." I said moving my bangs out of my eyes.

"Well then, what're you doing my dear brother..." He said hugging me tightly against him for a moment.

"Err, Tono-Senpai and I might go to the movies or do lunch or something.." I said smiling

"Ohh, Tono-Senpai?" He said angrily. "I see my brother..." He said scowling again.

"Touchy our we?" I said chuckling. "Your always like this when you don't get enough beauty sleep!" I said laughing.

Hikaru bit his lip and then glared at me. I flinched and then laughed again.

"Really? Atleast I don't fall on the floor when I'm sleeping.." He said raising his eyebrows.

"You kicked me the hell off, thats why..." I mumbled.

"K-Kaoru... Dammit! I'd never do that to you..." He whispered blinking twice.

"Ha! Ha! Funny, you would too." I said smirking. I was enjoying this.

"Well, atleast I don't need help changing clothes!" He said crossing his arms.

"That's you, you always ask me to help you..." I said smiling.

Hikaru was smiling too and he eventually broke into laughter. Hikaru hugged me tightly then kissed my head. I smiled and nuzzled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tighter to his body and I smiled and inhaled the scent that was Hikaru...

"Hikaru... You do know that today is Monday right? We can't go on our dates till after school." I frowned.

"Duh!" He poked my nose then snorted. "And I thought I was dense." He chuckled..

I'd almost forgotten it was Monday. The weekend went by just a little too fast. I didn't want the weekend to well.... end.... I was upset, yes but also happy I got to spend a bit more time with Hikaru without Haruhi around. Hikaru smiled down at me and I smiled back up at him. He hugged me to his chest again then kissed my head and rubbed my back. Biting my lip, I thought about the obvious reason he does these things. He just knows he ignores me sometimes and is just trying to make up for it.

"Hell, let's get changed. We have like 1hours before class starts." I said pushing him away and running up the stairs.

When I finally ran down the hall to mine and Hikaru's bedroom I smiled and set my clothes on the bed so I'd be ready to change into them when I got out of the shower. I quickly grabbed my towel and ran into the bathroom. Quickly, I stripped all my clothing then opened the screen and stepped in. I inhaled and exhaled deeply before turning on the water. I relaxed as the warm water relaxed my tensed muscles.

I smoothed my hair and looked down just letting the water hit my skin. After a moment or two I grabbed my shampoo and squirted a bit into my hands. I lathered it and rubbed it into my hair. I rubbed it in really good then rinsed it out. I got soap and rubbed all over my body and sighed. I washed off and stepped out. I turned the shower off before I closed the screen. I grabbed my towel off the counter and wrapped one around my waist and the other ontop of my head. When I walked back into the room I saw Hikaru staring at me and I blushed.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked smiling

"Err, no-nothing.." He said. I'd just noticed the towel on his head and around his waist.

Slowly, I took a deep breath and blushed. I dried my hair with the towel and threw it in the hamper. I noticed Hikaru and I were in perfect unison as I did that. Next, I slowly unwrapped the towel and it fell to the floor. I blushed and grabbed my boxers. Hikaru was smirking while he looked at me. I bit my lip and pulled them up at the same time Hikaru did.

"Damnnn... Nice..." Hikaru said smiling. I narrowed my eyes then smiled.

We put on the rest of our clothes and went down to the limo and we got in quickly. We were going to be late this morning if we hadn't have literally jumped in the limo. Hikaru didn't hold my hand nor did he offer me to lay on his shoulder as usual.

* * *

**Kaoru'sPOV:**

We were in our first period and Hikaru and Haruhi were talking and giggling. Narrowing my eyes I turned around and looked at the door. I saw Tamaki smiling and motioning for me to come over. I obeyed only because I was getting sick of looking at the new 'love birds'.

"Kaoru!!" Tamaki yelled hugging me.

"Hmm?" I asked blushing.

"Err, hm, uhh..." He mumbled blushing. "Wanna chill at your house after school?" He finished flipping his hair then running his fingers through it.

I thought about that for a moment and thought about how Hikaru wouldn't be there anyway so, it really wouldn't matter. Plus, I really wanted him to come over anyway. He kept me company when I didn't want to hang with Mina or Misa. I smiled up at him and his eyes twinkled and he cheered.

"Yay! Mon ami, mon ami!" He chanted continuosly jumping and hopping up and down.

Okay.... Weird... I waved to him and smiled and he wasn't listening. He just kept jumping. I smiled then rolled my eyes. I sat down in my usualy seat beside Hikaru and endured the teachings. I actually endured all the teaching without taking even a glance at Hikaru and his little 'girlfriend'. Strangely I was proud of myself. I smiled. School had let out and I heard from Honey and Mori-Senpai the 'host club' was canceled for unknown reasons. Aww, Tamaki canceled just for me.

"Kaoru!" Kyouya called out. I looked in his direction

"Yeah?" I asked.

"By any chance, do you know why Tamaki canceled todays festivities? We need more money for the club, we can't continuously cancel like this." Kyouya said pushing up his glasses.

"Err, no idea...." I said biting my tongue. After all, it is hard lying to your friends..." No idea at all..."

He nodded his head and walked off. My sweat dropped and I wiped the pretend sweat off my forehead, I was heading towards mine and Hikaru's limo but I saw him and Haruhi getting in. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I spotted out Tamaki waving his hands in the air like a maniac and waving for me to come to his limo. I smiled and ran over.

He held the door open for me and bowed for me to get it. Blushing, I stepped in and Tamaki followed behind me. He gazed into my eyes and entwinned our fingers slowly. He scooted as close as possible to me and blushed slightly. He was always so cute when he blushed like that! He patted his lap and I laid down awkwardly. Somehow our fingers were still entwinned and I blushed. In a weird way he kept our fingers together while his other hand rubbed my back.

"Thanks Tono-Senpai..." I whispered...

"No problem, mon ami...." He whispered gently

I yawned and closed my eyes. I fell asleep shortly after. Oddly, I was completely comfortable with Tono and I found it very weird. I've never really felt this comfortable with anyone but Hikaru. This was a first and I was sorta happy. I snuggled into to Tamaki and I could make out his soft humming. I smiled and fell into deep sleep......

* * *

_Okay! Is it good? Sorry you guys, school is really irritating me... So, if I don't upload in awhile thats probably the reason... Anyway! Review! :)_


	6. Twisted Love Part:2

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters** _except mina and misa!_

_Okay! Here's the next chapter Part2..._

**

* * *

Tamaki'sPOV:**  
I rubbed Kaoru's back gently and listened to the hums he made in his sleep. I giggled and continued to rub him. Gently, I moved his bangs out of his face and bit my lip. While I watched the passing mansions I hummed a little song my mother used to hum to me when I was younger. Yes I miss my mother and yes I want to see her, but my grandmother won't allow me to see her. Remembering this memory made me sigh. It sucks to not really have anyone to depend on, well atleast when I was younger...

I thought about my lonely childhood while I watched the passing houses again. 'I'm lucky to even have the friends I have right now...' I thought to myself taking a huge breath. I ran my fingers through my hair and smiled slightly at Kaoru's soft breathing. When I looked up I noticed we were finally at the Hitachiin residence and I smiled a little. 'Should I wake Kaoru?' I thought tilting my head to the side.  
Nahh. I took Kaoru in my arms and held him to my chest. I walked to the door and the maids opened it.

"Thank you my dears..." I whispered flipping my hair then smiling

"Oh, your too kind Master Tamaki..." They whispered in unison.

I carried him to his room and gently sat him down on the bed. I kissed his forehead tenderly then smiled as a small smile appeared on his full lips. My mother used to kiss my head like that when I was a boy too, well before she got sick. I got up and went downstairs to make him something so when he woke up he wouldn't worry about it.

While making my way down the stairs the maids whose names slip my mind greeted me. I smiled as they cornered me against a wall. I remembered whispering 'Mommy' before they jumped me.

"Master Tamaki... Don't be a sissy get up!" I think the maid Mina said. I frowned and wanted to go to my special corner but Misa was holding me down.

"Yes my beautiful mermaids? Have you captured me to be your undersea king?" I smiled confidently.

"Oh please!" The other girl Misa scoffed. I pouted and thrashed in the chair they'd set me in.

"Pardon moi Madems... But why are you holding me down?" I asked puzzled. They smiled deviously at me.  
I flinched.

"Oh Master... We just wanted to tell you to..." Mina nudged Misa. They whispered something to each other.

"To... Uhm.." Misa laughed nervously. "Not to harm our precious Master Kaoru..."

"I won't madems. I promise.. Now let me go..." I whined and they laughed. I pouted.

"As you wish!" they said and let me go.

I stood up puzzled ad slightly confused, but I headed to kitchen to go finish the duty I'd came down here to do. I went to their refrigarator and pulled out pre-made cinnomon roles. I put them in pan and slid them into the oven. I set it to 10 minutes, I put it on an extra minute to make sure it would be done. I went to check on my precious angel Kaoru and he was awake.

He looked at me and his eyes sparkled and he smiled widely. Smirking, I walked to him and embraced him in a hug and he nuzzled his head in my chest. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I looked into his for a moment and he blushed. I gripped his jaw gently and turned him to look at me. He blushed again and I leaned in close. His eyes visibly grew wider. We stared into each others eyes and he gulped loudly. I narrowed my eyes then pulled away. Kaoru bit his bottom lip. He seemed very disappointed. I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Mon ami..." I said hugging him tightly again.

"Yeah, yeah... Mon ami and all..." He said smirking. "What're we doing to day Rene?" he smiled tauntingly at me. I pouted and shook my head. I placed a finger to his lips.

"No, no.. mon ami cant call me that..." I said sighing. I hated when he'd use my actual name...

"Why not?" He asked looking up fom his eyelashes and blinking twice. I giggled and hugged him close.

"Your so cute!" I said feeling myself blush. He giggled cutely.

"Whatever!" Kaoru said pulling away. I heard the beep from the oven downstairs. "Rene?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I smirked and grabbed his hand. I towed him downstairs and he tripped on the last step causing both of us to collide together on the floor. Somehow I was on my back and Kaoru's face was inches from mine. Kaoru was panting and his eyes were wide and he blinked several times. Mina and Misa came from downstairs and saw us on the floor in this position and they tilted their heads to the side and stared into my eyes.

"Ohh yeah... Get it Master!" Misa mouthed with a cheshire grin on her face

"Damn boy! I'm proud of you master! I thought you were an idiot!" Mina mouthed putting two thumbs up. I scowled at her and she and Misa smiled and went back up the stairs.

Kaoru continued to look at me then he cleared his throat and slowly got off me. I frowned. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He helped pull me up and he whispered a quick 'sorry'. I shrugged and took his hand again. I led him into the kitchen. He sat on the counter near the oven and inhaled. Quickly, I found an oven mit and took out the rolls. I inhaled to at the sweet smelling aroma and smiled. Honey taught me well even though it was pre-made. I giggled to myself.

I sat them on the counter near Kaoru and he smirked. He snapped his fingers and tilted my chin up. He looked into my eyes and then looked at the pantry. So I turned around and looked in the direction. Kaoru whispered cooly into my ear to 'get more icing.' I nodded and obeyed. I got it off the middle shelf and handed it to him. He didn't take it. Instead he pointed to the microwave and I frowned and got a bowl and poured the icing and some cinnomon into it and placed it in the microwave. We waited a couple minutes until it finally heated up.

When I took it out I looked back at Kaoru and he was smiling cutely at me. I blushed. He curled his pointer finger motioning for me to come. I pouted and gave him the bowl. He giggled cutely and I giggled too. We looked at each other then blushed simultaneously.

**Kaoru'sPOV:**  
Smirking slightly I dipped my finger into the warm icing and held it out to Tamaki's lips. He stared at my finger then clicked his tongue. His lips were slightly parted and I took that chance to slid my finger into his mouth. He made puppy dog eyes and looked into my eyes. Pouting I retrieved my finger from his mouth with a 'pop'.

"Tamaki..." I whined pouting. Tamaki ran his fingers through his hair then made that clicky noise again.

"A son shouldn't torture his own daddy..." He murmured softly. I rolled my eyes.

"Tono... Your not my dad.." I said with a smirk. He went into a corner.

"Kaoru's mean to daddy..." He murmured. "Daddy should torture his little boy.."

"Hm?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Tamaki got up and undid his tie and threw it on the floor. He did the same with his shirt. I admit I did check him out even though I've seen him like this before... He walked up to me and dipped his finger in the icing and rubbed it all over his lips. I raised both eyebrows. He blushed slightly then walked a bit closer so his lips were about two inches apart from mine.

"Daddy's gonna teach you a lesson..." He whispered.

I blinked and he was a tad bit closer. I looked from his lips to his eyes. I bit my bottom lip and Tamaki held my chin then placed both hands on my either cheek. He closed the gap between us but just gave me a peck. My mouth dropped open and Tamaki smirked. He was about to lick his lips, but I stopped him suddenly. He froze and I leaned in and licked it off his lips. He stayed completely still. He kissed me again and I kissed him back. I licked his icing covered lips and he opened his mouth slightly and I let him taste the icing off my tongue. He pulled away.

"Err, my son... Never do that again.." He said sinking down to the floor.

I narrowed my eyes and sank to the floor to sit beside him. He embraced me in a hug and I smiled. 'Hm. Didn't he want us to do that?' I thought to myself. Unconsciously I lay my head on his shoulder. He froze but relaxed.

"What is daddy gonna do with you?" He asked clicking his tongue.

"Joy..." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Go to bed Mister!" He spoke seriously, but then giggled. He got up then dusted himself off and pulled me to my feet. "No really, go to bed..." He pointed up the stairs. "Forget this even happened. We can't have incest now can we, my son?" He said scowling but then broke out into laughter.

So, he wanted me to just forget what had just happened? How could I forget? Sighing I marched up the stairs and opened the door to my room and laid down. Thank god Hikaru's not here! He would be so mad if he found out what'd just happened. I heard a soft knock on my door, I ignored it. Then the knocker got impatient and decided to knock continuosly.

"Come in!" I yelled crossing my arms.

"Daddy wanted to say good-night.. And remember that little incident was to teach you a lesson..." Tamaki whispered placing a soft kiss on my forehead. He tucked me in like a child then waved goodbye.

I groaned then placed a pillow over my head. Why does he insist he's my father? Why can't he just be my little fantasy coming true? I know he can't replace Hikaru in my heart, but still... It'll be easier to get over him if I found someone else. Then I heard another soft knock on the door and I groaned once again.

"What do you want!?" I yelled

"Sheesh... It's just you favorite brother in the whole wide world my dear.." Hikaru whispered taking off his tie and shirt. He undid his belt and zipper and slipped out of his pants.

"Hi-Hikaru..." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "No-nothing.." I mumbled.

He shrugged and removed his boxers and climbed into bed beside me. I gulped loudly and Hikaru turned to me and yanked my tie and shirt aloose and pulled them both off. His fingers slid down to my belt and pants and undid them both and threw them across the room. My breathing hitched as his hands slid down my boxers and his hand repeatedly brushed against my penis. I shivered and he smirked. Hikaru pulled me closer to him then rolled so he'd be ontop of me. He supported his weight on his hands and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I-I need your help.." He whispered seductively.

"Wi-with wh-what..." I asked breathing in deeply.

"I-I need you to fu-fuck me.." He finished.

I gasped and I found my mouth couldn't close. He took that as an opportunity and slipped his tongue into my mouth and laid down ontop of me. He was heavy, but I really didn't mind his weight. I found myself tangling my fingers in his hair... His hips were slowly almost hesitantly rubbing againt mine. I moaned and Hikaru pulled his lips from mine and nibbled on my neck. I felt him harden against me and I did the same.

"Nono Hikaruu..." I moaned as he bit the skin on my neck. "Pl-please.." I whispered.

"K-Kaoru... I want you right now... I-I need you to help me out." Hikaru pleaded.

As much as I wanted him I shook my head and Hikaru groaned off me... He took me in his arms and placed a hand behind my head making me lay on his shoulder. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I was devastated Hikaru would actually use me like that just to fuck Haruhi. It's like my feelings don't even matter to him anymore. Still, I wanted him and I wanted him to myself.. I know it's wrong for me to want him but I can't help it. He's like a magnet and I keep getting pulled back to him. I wiped away my tears and sniffed.

"Kaoru... I saw you with Tamaki earlier..." He whispered angrily. My breathing stopped.

"A-ANd?" I stuttered shocked.

"I saw you kiss him..." His voice got lower. "How dare you!?" He yelled obviously hurt.

"Hikaru... It wasn't a kiss. He taught me a lesson.." I whispered feeling the tears welling up again.

"Whatever you say..." He whispered.

It all got really quiet then... I felt like apologizing, but why should I? Hikaru, my ow brother, tried to use me as an experiment to help his relationship with Haruhi. He should apologize to me... I thought about that for a second. Maybe its for the better... After being stuck with each other all those years without letting anybody into our world must've really adjetated him. He's probably all happy he has someone other than me. Maybe that kiss with Tamaki was a good thing... But my heart will always beat for Hikaru and I know that. Even though he hurts me emotionally like this, I feel in my heart I have to forgive him. After all, he wasn't really the type to express and be open with his feelings anyway... Yawning quietly I snuggled into his chest. He shook slightly but then relaxed. He was already asleep... I giggled. We're twisted.

"I-I'm sorry Hikaru... I didn't mean to hurt you. It' just... you forget about me and I-I need someone that's gonna be there for me when I need them. I used to depend on you, but you have someone else to be worrying about... I guess this is the end of our close relationship, or what's left of it... I just want to let you know that I-I love you and I've always loved you... Much more than a brother.." I took a deep breathe. "I knew you'd eventually leave me, but this hurts more than I imagined... It's hard to let you go, I can't stand to lose the only person I've ever cared for-" I wiped away a stray tear "Just wanted to let you know that I-I love you with all of my heart and much more than that..."

Well, it's great I got that off my chest. I felt better, but my heart ached for him to feel the same way. I always knew that he'd never feel connected to me in an intimate or passionate way, still. I loved him much more than I should.

"I-I love you too, my Kaoru.. I love you more than you'd ever know..." My eyes widened and I kissed his chest,

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Was Hikaru confessing his love for me through his sleep? Or was this just his weird way of trying to make me happy? RIght now, I really don't give a damn! If it's fake it's fake, but as long as I can keep talking to him through this, I'm happy. Even though I love my Hikaru... Theres always that rebound Tamaki Suoh....

I finally fell asleep when Hikaru whispered he loved me again......

* * *

Thingz will get twisted from now on... Hikaru is a meany, Tamaki is an idiot (as always) Mina and Misa are getting close to Kaoru.... Haruhi, is beginning to be a problem... lol okay, enough I'm totally criticizing my own story lol.... OKay, well, Review! :D P.S. Rene is Tamaki's real name!! :D


	7. Decisions

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own the characters :)**

_Sorry it took forever to update!! I was sickk then my niece had a seizure so I had to go to the hospital then, we had exams and I had to study like crazy... :( It sucks... Here are some chappies I made in spare time... To me they're pretty crappy... Not as crappy as this cough drop I suckin on though.. Bleh! OKay, so enjoy, read :) P.S. I probably made sum spellin errors in this so, yeah.. Sowwy! D: _

* * *

(Monday) The next Morning...

**Kaoru'sPOV****:**  
I woke up with Hikaru's candy breath in my face. I smiled and closed my eyes just enjoying the moment... Hikaru suddenly gripped me around the waist and pulled me closer to him. I gasped and then relaxed... 'I must be dreaming!' I thought gulping. Then Hikaru whispered my name then Haruhi's. 'Maybe he's deciding who he wants?' I though trying to think positive. Hikarunuzzled his head in my neck and purred softly. 'Aww, he's never purred before..' I smiled. I closed my eyes and enjoyed Hikaru's presence. Then the phone rang... Hikaru jolted up and reached for his cell phone under his pillow. Turns out he answered my cell phone and when he answered whoever it was he instantly got upset and grumpy. Hikaru was like a child when it came down to things like these...

"It's for you..." He said narrowing his eyes, pouting then crossing his arms.

"O-Okay..." I whispered getting my phone from him. "Hello?" I whispered yawning into the phone.

"Mon Ami!" Tamaki yelled happily into the phone. "Can I give you a ride to school today?" He asked over-joyed. To be honest I really wanted to talk to Hikaru on the ride to school, but I couldn't ruin his happiness.

"Sure, sure. Why not?" I said giggling into the phone.

He giggled. "Thank you, Mon Ami!" I could tell he was smiling on the other line.

"Bye!" I said and shut the phone and placed it back under the pillow.

"What the hell did _HE_ want?" Hikaru murmured.

"He wanted to know if he could pick me up for school..." I smiled. "He's so sweet..."

"I'm sweet too, you know!" Hikaru murmured then started mumbling randomly.

"Your not jealous, are you?" I asked innocently.

He looked at me shocked and blushed a bit. I blinked twice. Hikaru was so easy to read sometimes. I knew he was jealous from the start... At least, I wanted him to be jealous, then maybe he'd figure out he was in love with me. He'd probably end up confessing it to me sooner or later! Oh, well! I can dream can't I? That reminds me... I had dirty little fantasies of Tamaki, Hikaruand I... I shivered remembering them... 'Why must I be torn between two?' I asked myself sighing.

"N-no... I just don't understand why you hang out with him..." Hikaru said shrugging then sighing. "Why can't we just hang out like we used to?" He asked biting his bottom lip.

Good time to get all emotion....

"Well, when I want to hang your always with Haruhi... Know what I mean? It's like I don't even matter to you anymore... Do I matter to you?" I asked searching his eyes. His eyes widened as he stared into mine.

"Of course you matter to me! Your my brother, even closer than that!" He immediately placed his hands over his mouth. "Had breakfast yet? Think we should go ahead and get ready, you know change and all?" He laughed nervously.

Hikaru. Just. Said. I. Was. Closer. Than. His. Brother... I'm totally freaking out in the inside! What if he means like a best friend or something, though. He kept laughing nervously and I broke into laughter as his looked back and forth. He started chuckling and placed a his hand in mine. 'Finally things are going back to normal!' I thought gripping his hand tightly in mine. He kissed the top of my head and then ruffled my hair. I giggled and ruffled his hair back and he growled playfully. Strangely... He hasn't said a word about Haruhi lately...

"Seriously Kaoru... Maybe Tamaki, you and I can ride all together..." He said smiling angelically batting his eyelashes.

I giggled. This always got to me for some reason. I rolled my eyes and got up to stretch. After I stretched I went to our armoire and picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a orange t-shirt that read 'Twin Telepathy' on it and went ahead and picked out Hikaru's identical shirt. This week and last week were days we could wear what we wanted, but some other people didn't really care... I felt Hikaru's warm breath on the back of my neck and shivered... 'Oh how I missed that...' I thought leaning into his chest. He chuckled in my ear then grabbed his shirt from my hands. I narrowed my eyes. Typical Hikaru...

"You wanna shower first or what?" He asked smirking and examining my body fully.

Quickly, I blushed and nodded my head. He laughed and said 'Okay.' I went in the bathroom with my towel and everything and took a quick shower. After the shower, I wrapped myself up in a towel and went into our room. Hikaru was by our door smiling. He went in and I didn't see him till Tamaki arrived. Tamaki was wearing nice black pants with a blue shirt with green stripes on it. He was popping a piece of gum in his mouth and playing with his thumbs. I giggled and he escorted me to the limo... He bowed and helped me in and we laughed.

"Oh, we gotta wait for Hikaru!" I said quickly Tamaki sighed and nodded.

He got in beside me and en-twinned our fingers. I gulped. After a minute or two Hikaru finally sat down beside me and en-twinned our fingers. Hikaru scooted as close as possible to me and I laid on his shoulder. I heard Tamaki whimper and I sighed. Hikaru was warm, Tamaki was feeling a bit cold. I really hope this didn't hurt his feelings. Hikaru kissed my head and I just barely saw him glaring at Tamaki. Tamaki scowled then watched out the window... 'This is gonna be a long day..' I thought closing my eyes.

* * *

**Kaoru'sPOV****:**  
Well, Hikaru and Haruhi weren't being all lovey dovey today and I was sorta afraid, but happy in a way. I wanted Hikaru to be happy and if he wasn't I sorta blamed myself for ruining his happiness. Hikaru and Haruhi talked just not all 'we should go out at 10' or 'I-I think I love you?' I sighed and examined my Hikaru. He wasn't smiling and neither was Haruhi...

Hikaru looked over at me then went back to talking to Haruhi. He smiled and she did too. They started talking all lovey dovey and I rolled my eyes. Haruhi blushed as Hikaru tickled her under her chin then looked back to me. It looked like he was trying to make me jealous, but with Hikaru you could never really be sure about what he's thinking about...

I tapped Hikaru on the shoulder. "Hikaru... Wanna hang later?" I asked and he smiled and nodded.

"Haruhi, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Hikaru told Haruhi then she smiled then Hikaru whispered something in her ear then she frowned then slightly smiled.

Blinking and tilting my head, I stared at their little exchange in wonder....

"Hikaru... Your keeping something from me, aren't you?" I asked and he looked down in embarrassment I knew that face....

"Yes, no? I could be!" He said with a sneaky smirk,

"Whatever..." I mumbled. "Tamaki's gonna hang with us to, okay?" I whispered making him frown.

With that, class started and we were in for an hour of boringness... I listened boredly to the teacher as he went on about... You know... I wasn't really listening I was idly tapping my pencil on my desk. Staring off into space, I thought about Hikaru's embarrassment earlier. 'How is this evening gonna go when the guy I love is in a bad mood and the guy I like is awkward...' I though biting on my bottom lip and continuing to idly tap my pencil...

Classes were over and the 'Host Club' was in need of cash. So, our plans for today had to wait till later. Kyouya set Haruhi with Hikaru again with Tamaki and I together. I didn't really mind though... Tamaki was pretty cool, I couldn't really complain... Plus, when you have a super crush on him, it really doesn't matter at all!

"Oh, mon ami!" Tamaki said twirling around like a ballerina. "Come, come!" He said posing in a ballerina pose. I smiled.

"Kay! Coming!" I answered. I turned around and Hikaru was right in-front of me. I blushed and he crossed his arms.

"Kao... Can Tamaki, you and I sorta... All be together today? Haruhi said she wants to leave early..." Hikaru said laughing nervously pulling at his shirt collar.

"O-Okay..." I said with a blush. "Come on, then.." I said grabbing his hand and walking over to the now frowning Tamaki.

We sat down with me in the middle. Hikaru was on my left with Tamaki on my right. I sighed and looked at them both. Hikaru took my hand in his while Tamaki took my other in his, too. I frowned and looked at Hikaru he smiled and kissed my cheek sweetly. We watched as girl filed in and gazed curiously at Hikaru, Tamaki and I. I gulped and adjusted my collar. The girls smiled and said their 'hellos' and waited for out 'act'. I looked at the guys and they smiled.

"So, Kaoru... Remember last night when you slept in my bed and cuddled up as close as you could to me, because you were scared of the lightning?" Hikaru started laughing then I pouted.

Tamaki whimpered and I heard him sigh. This was probably taking a toll on him... I gulped. I knew he liked me... Alot! And I-I knew that...Hikaru knows too, but I don't understand why he's purposely trying to make Tamaki feel bad about himself. I loved Hikaru, even when he'd act childishly like he is right now. I like Tamaki, but if he's trying to win me over... He needs to do better than that... 'Did I mention how sexy Hikaru looked today?' Okay... that's besides the point... I think I need to say something!

"Hi-Hikaru... Shh... Remember our deal? You said you wouldn't tell anyone..." I whispered wiping away a tear and turning around to Tamaki.

"My dear, your the beautiful merman that's brought light into my lair... I would never hurt you as so, my prince..." Tamaki said blushing. He took my hand and kissed it then tilted my chin up, gazing into my eyes.

The girls squealed and 'I can't take it!' and 'a love triangle! how romantic!'. It was an interesting twist wasn't it? I mean seriously 3 hot looking guys fighting over each other, because they're jealous of each other? Then, I heard a certain motor start up and my eyes widened. I looked around and saw Renge coming up from the ground on his little set thing... Sorta weird!

"Ohohohohohohohohoh!" She laughed twirling around on her stage.

"What the hell?" I heard Hikaru murmur. I giggled then he looked at me and smiled.

"A pair of twins and a lonely prince stuck in a love triangle of good looks and overwhelming emotions..." Renge said talking into her microphone. "Our Ouran boy's are falling in love, but who will win over our beloved Kaoru?" She said with hearts growing in her eyes just like the other girls'.

She did her freaky laugh again then twirled back into the ground. I slapped my head and then groaned. 'Could this day get any worse!?' I thought mentally slapping myself. I sighed and looked around at Tamaki and Hikaru. Hikaru was reaching for my hand. Mine met his anxiously. He took me into his arms and cradled me into his chest. I inhaled his sweet scent and snuggled in comfortably. This is what is was like before Haruhi came into the picture...

Hikaru murmured sweet nothings into my ear and I yawned as he cradled me tightly into his chest. I heard crying and I pulled back from Hikaru and looked around. Tamaki was running out the door with massive sobs coming from his throat. My throat went dry as I looked from the girls, to Hikaru to the running Tamaki. The girl looked anxiously at me awaiting my next move. 'They still think we're acting' I thought gulping. I looked up at Hikaru quickly, he was looking guilty then he grabbed my hand then ran to follow Tamaki.

"Look! I-I'm sorry I've been such an asshole, Kaoru..." Hikaru said running towards Tamaki.

"I-It's okay..." I whispered then he looked down at me and frowned. He ran a bit faster.

"I mean it, though. I just couldn't accept you with Tamaki... I-I was j-j... Jealous, okay!" He said getting all emotional... 'The old Hikaru's back...' I thought with a small smile despite what was going on.

"I accept your apology." I whispered. "I knew you were jealous and I just rubbed it in your face like that.." I told him gulping. "So, so sorry, Hika..." I said gripping his hand tightly.

"Look. We'll apologize later... We gotta apologize to that idiot... I knew you were jealous of Haruhi, too by the way. I mean it was so obvious... I mean I like her, but not as much as I-I...Never mind.." He whispered. I was so anxious to hear what he was trying to say, but I could wait...

"Hikaru! He's right there!" I said yelling and pointing to Tamaki.

"Dammit Kaoru! Go get him!" Hikaru said letting go of my hand then stopping in his place.

I gulped and ran faster. I ended up tripping on someones binder and falling all over Tamaki. I heard Hikaru's laughter. It got closer and closer. Tamaki wouldn't look at me, instead, he kept his eyes closed. Pouting, I gently pulled his tie. Looking back at Hikaru, I shrugged. Hikaru smiled then starting tickled him. Tamaki giggled then started biting his bottom lip. He couldn't hold it then, he burst out into laughter. I wiped away his tears with my finger and he opened his eyes. He smiled at me then noticed Hikaru. He frowned so did Hikaru.

"I-I'm s-so-sor..." Hikaru took a deep breath. "I'm sorry!" He said moving to sit against a wall.

He's so emotional...

"It's okay, Mon Ami... I-I just had a blond moment, I guess.." Tamaki shrugged. "When in Rome do as the Romans do, I always say!" Tamaki giggled. "I'm sorry too, I guess." Tamaki sighed.

"For what!?" Hikaru and I said in unison.. 'Thats the first thing we've sing together in awhile!' I thought smiling.

Tamaki smiled. "K-Kaoru... I like you... non! I love you.." Tamaki mumbled blushing.

I saw Hikaru sigh then he saw me looking. He smiled at me then frowned. I blinked twice then looked at Tamaki... He said he loved me... I-I don't think I love him though... He was sweet, butHikaru was the one I craved, the one I needed. Tamaki's just a want compared to Hikaru, the need. I looked down on Tamaki and we looked into each others eyes. His were hopeful and it made me feel sorta bad? I didn't want to hurt him...

"Kaoru..." I heard Hikaru whimper. 'Either way.. I'd end up hurting them both..' I sighed.

"M-Mon amour?" Tamaki asked. With his features glowing. Hikaru was smiling, but not in confidence.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around my waist, I shivered. I bit my tongue and looked at Hikaru once more. He looked so, so fragile and breakable... I couldn't hurt him... Tamaki whimper. I looked at him. He pouted.

"I-I gotta go... Okay!" I said getting off of Tamaki.

I got up and ran. Ran to where you might ask? Well, I was lucky enough to catch Mori and Honey just before they left for home. Honey was happy to see me and Mori.. Well, Mori is Mori... Quiet.. Not talkative... He just nodded. Honey was giggling and talking excessively, but I ignored him. I didn't mean to though. I was just upset...

* * *

**Kaoru'sPOV****:**  
Honey giggled then grabbed my hand. He pulled me into his house and went straight into the kitchen. He hopped on counter and giggled. I smiled. I couldn't help, but to. He was so adorable even if he is 17 year old 3rd year. He held Usa-Chan tightly in his arms while staring at me.

"Kao-Chan! Where did Tama-Chan, Hika-Chan and you go at the 'Host Club?!" He asked blinking 3times.

"Oh! You noticed...?" He giggled cutely then nodded. "Well, we went to talk in the... the..." Think Kaoru! Say something random! "The bathroom!" I said smiling sheepishly. "Tamaki got his zipper stuck and Hikaru and I had to help him unzip it?" I tilted my head then smiled.

"Oh.. Kao-Chan and Hika-Chan are so sweet! What was that Usa-Chan?" Honey-Senpai said leaning his ear down to Usa-Chan's mouth. "Oh! You think Kao-Chan deserves some delicious cake!?" Honey said giggling.

Mori walked up behind me. "Yeah..." He said boredly.

"Err, no thanks Honey-Senpai..." I murmured.

"Is Kao-Chan, okay?" Honey whispered pouting. I nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked blinking twice,

"Yeah.. Can I sleep here for tonight?" I asked and he nodded.

"Takashi!" Honey said giggling. "We've having a sleep-over!" He ran over to Mori and jumped on his shoulder. Mori stared boredly at who knows what and said 'yeah.'

I shivered.

"I'll be in bed...." I whispered to Mori and Honey.

"Okay, Kao-Chan!" Honey said smiling with little flowers flying around his face.

"Nice way to start the break from school...." I mumbled waving to Honey and Mori.

Slowly, I walked upstairs into an empty bedroom and laid my stuff down. I walked to the bed and collapsed onto it. I took off my jacket and tie and un-buttoned my shirt. Also, I un-buttoned my pants and threw them across the room. I laid in my boxers and turned on my side. I studied the pink walls and bunnies on the wall and smiled. It felt sorta homey in here. Despite all the cutesy, pink bunnies it was pretty comfortable....

After awhile of thinking about the day, I yawned. It was still pretty early for me to go to sleep. Strangely, I felt tired. Maybe a long day like this one was supposed to tire me out. I stretched and pulled the pink covers up around me. I snuggled in and smiled. Atleast I don't have to deal with Hikaru right about now. He would never have me sleep. He'd be talking and apologizing like crazy... Not like he really needed to. Didn't really annoy me, but it did sorta did make me upset, sorta. I loved him, then. I love him, now. He's mine, mine, forever! I guess I don't mind sharing... And as for Tamaki. He'd always be there for me. I smiled. He was always so sweet to me, even when I exploded on him in the past...

Snuggling up to the soft pillow, I finally closed my eyes and drifted slowly to sleep. I thought about what love really was and how I loved Hikaru and only liked Tamaki. If Hikaru didn't want me, I could have Tamaki. He'd have to deal with my broken heart, but after, he could be my prince. But, Hikaru will always be my king, the king of my heart. The only one that has access to it. He has the key to open it and take or put what he wants into it. I smiled and rolled over to my opposite side.

"Mine... My boys..." I murmured in my sleep. I smiled.

* * *

_Was it good, bad, suckish? Horrible? Idk! You tell me... :( Review please and thankies! And in two chapters sum yaoi happens so, be prepared... _


	8. My Mistake Turned you On?

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own the characters :)**

_Well, here's another chapter I made... Probably sucks too :(( I feel so blah! Anywayz :) Ennjooooyy! :D_

**

* * *

Kaoru'sPOV:**  
It's been exactly ten days since I'd last seen and talked to Tamaki and Hikaru. I woke up about 10minutes ago on this late Thursday morning. Hikaru and Tamaki were annoying the crap outta mean, but I knew they meant well... I sat up then shivered. I stretched then pulled the pink bunny covered blankets up around me. Well, I've bee trying to ignore and get Tamaki and Hikaru out of my mind, but when they keep calling its like everything replays itself all over again... It hurt me, mentally and emotionally. My body knew I craved them, but I keep denying myself. I can't have them both and I don't think I can talk to them until I atleast get some things back to normal. That's when my cell rung. I groaned and reached over to the nightstand. I looked on the caller Id and frowned. It was Hikaru... I answered and kept very quiet...

"K-Kaoru..." Hikaru whimpered. I pouted. "You listening?" He asked and I whispered a quick 'yes'. "Well, I havent heard form you in like... Almost a week and... It's like I'm dying, you know... Without you..." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry... I just hope you, you know... Choose me?" He finished in almost a question.

I bit my bottom lip and hung up... There's no way I could deal with this. No one could possibly have this much on their mind, its just not possible. Hikaru sounded so depressed though... Maybe if I talk to them it'll help clear my mind? I heard a light knock on the door and I whispered 'come in' and Honey walked through and sat by me. He had a plate of cake in his hands and he looked up at me. I tried my best to give him an 'I'm happy happy joyful joyful' look, instead he pouted and sat his plate down on the night stand.

"Kao-Chan..." He said looking up to me. "Whats the matter.." He pouted and sat Indian style on his small bed.

"Uhm..." I scratched the back of my head. "N-nothing Honey-Senpai..." I whispered pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. Honey sighed.

"But Kao-Chan! Hika-Chan and Tama-Chan have been calling like crazy..." He pouted. "Does Kao-Chan have a secret?" He whispered crossing his arms and pouting cutely.

I shrugged. "Don't think it's a secret... I bet everyone else knows..." I whispered laying my head on my knees.

"Everyone keeps secrets from me.... Its no fair!" Honey-Senpai said sounding like a little boy. He frowned cutely then tugged on my boxers lightly. "Why won't Kao-Chan tell me?" He whispered with his big brown eyes pleading.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." I groaned.

"Okay, Kao-Chan..." He grabbed my hand and his in mine. "If you need something, you know where to find me..." He said smiling cutely.

"Riiiight.... The kitchen!" He giggled and so did I.

"C-ya!" He said giggling.

I watched as he jumped off the bed and skipped out of the room. Pursing my lips, I grabbed my cell and got up. Slowly, I walked down the long stairs and into the living room. Mori-Senpai was sitting on the couch staring at the TV. Biting on my lower lip, I walked and sat on the couch right beside the one Mori has sat on. He turned his head slowly and nodded towards me. I smiled slightly then he went back to watching the news or whatever he was watching.

My cell phone rang again and I groaned. The caller this time was none other than Tamaki-Senpai... I studied his name and the familar ringtone I'd given him and answered. He took two deep breaths before he'd said anything.

"Mon Ami? Comment allez-vous?" He whispered sadly. I frowned.

"I don't wanna talk right now.." I whispered.

"Je Ne comprends pas..." He whimpered.

"Tamaki... Je suis desole..." I whispered plainly before hanging up....

As much as I felt like a jerk, I couldn't let them get to me like this... I knew it probably hurt them like crazy, but I guess I just have a tendency of hurting people. I looked over to Mori, but he must've went to do something while I was talking. Also, I noticed the tv out. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and looked around. On the table in the dining room was a small little note. I bit the inside of my cheek then walked to the table. The note read:

_'Sorry Kao-Chan! Takashi and I had to go cake shopping! C-ya later, alligator :)'_

Honey-Senpai must've written it considering it had bunnies and flowers around the words. I sighed. Great! Not only was I alone, but I was bored and had nothing to do... I sat on top of the table and dangled my feet from it. There's no way I could have fun alone. I smiled and ran out the backdoor. I gazed at the pool and smirked. I jumped in and started floating. I looked up at the clouds, happy the sun wasn't out. While I stared, the clouds seemed to form into a cloud Tamaki and Hikaru... I could've sworn a couple clouds came together and spelled choose wisely. I blinked twice then looked back up. The clouds where gone... I groaned and started to swim underwater. I ignored the sting in my eyes and kept swimming. Eventually, I ran out air and floated back up to the top. I coughed and rubbed my eyes. "Why me?" I groaned climbing out of the pool.

I shook off and ran my fingers through my hair. Once I was pretty dry, I walked back into the house and noticed two new messages. I sighed and picked my phone up. One from Hikaru and one from Tamaki... I clicked the Hikaru one first. That one said:

_'Kao... Why won't you talk to me? I miss you... I know you miss me.... Kaoru, please, please talk to me. I-I feel like I'm going wild like, like.... well, you know... Look, I'm sorry for whatever I've done... Just give me a chance...'_

I thought about that.... Isn't that what I wanted in the first place? I bit my lip then played the other message from Tamaki. That one said:

_'Mon ami... Please, can we talk? I-I feel so right with you... I know if you give me a chance... That. __our love will bloom better than the flowers I sent you this morning... I know your not home, but please accept them... And, __Je__suis__desole__...'_

I thought about that also... I sighed. I wanted Tamaki to be happy, too. I just couldn't get what I wanted and just let him feel left out.

So, I called them both and told them to meet me here, at Honey's mansion. They both agreed and also didn't know the other was coming. One thing I didn't think about was what they'd think or even say when they would get here... What if they didn't want to talk to me? What if they didn't want to even listen to what I had to say? First of all, what was I gonna say?

I sat on the couch and noticed Chika walking around. I rolled my eyes... 'Great! Time for drama...' I thought as he walked by.

"How'd you get in?!" Chika asked shocked and partly confused.

"I snuck in from the window, that's how..." I mumbled sarcastically.

"How did you..." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm calling the cops.."

"You dumb ass..." I said giggling. "I came from the door!" I said smirking.

"That's right! I forgot to lock the stupid thing..." Chika mumbled to himself.

"No seriously... I came from the door like a week ago! You don't remember coming and asking Honey-Senpai if I could stay for a couple days?" He stood there thinking while I hummed the jeopardy theme.

"Ohh! I remember that!" Chika said smiling and nodding his head.

"Mhmm..." I whispered rolling my eyes.

He read the note on the table and looked back at me. He smiled and waved. I waved back and watched as he left the house... Atleast I had a bit of fun messing with Chika. Now, the wait for both guys to get here. I played random bunny games on Honey's game system and smiled. It was pretty fun... You play as a little pink bunny named Usa-Chan and hit several little teddy bears named Kuma-Chan with a mallot.. 'Pretty Ironic...' I thought laughing. I heard a knock on my door and saw to guys in front of me.

"Bonjour, Kaoru...." Tamaki whispered giving me a peck on my cheek. He walked in and Hikaru half smiled.

"You call that a kiss, eh Suoh?" I heard Hikaru murmur. He grabbed me then kissed me roughly. I blushed and Tamaki whimpered.

Hikaru and I walked in and sat beside Tamaki. Tamaki didn't say anything and out the corner of my eye I said Hikaru smirking. I didn't really like that side of Hikaru, but in a way it was kinda attractive... in its own way. I started randomly giggling and Tamaki and Hikaru stared blankly at me. It made me laugh even more. Tamaki pulled me into his side and whispered sweet romantic things in my ear. Hikaru was probably getting jealous, but I couldn't blame him..

I twined mine and Tamaki's fingers and relaxed in his side. It was similar to the way Hikaru would hold me, but it felt different in a way... It was still more comfortable and comforting with Hikaru though. He placed a small gentle kiss on the top of my head and caressed my palm with his thumb. I heard Hikaru get up and I frowned and sighed. Tamaki pulled me for a second and looked at me. He frowned then kissed my forehead tenderly. He released me from his warm embrace and pouted.

Hikaru was, from the sound of it, in the kitchen cooking something. All I knew was that, it was gonna be as sweet as it smelled so far. Although Hikaru would never admit it, he was an awesome cook, no matter what anyone says. I know, so I guess its one little thing we share together. I looked back at Tamaki and he smiled brightly exposing his perfect smile. I blushed and he looked deeply into my eyes. I heard Hikaru growl and I felt my eyes widen.

"Tamaki-Senpai, your making Hikaru mad...." I mumbled and he looked down causing his blond locks to fall in his face covering his beautiful eyes. I frowned.

"Je n'ai pas le temps..." He murmured gulping loudly.

"Hm?" I whispered.

He raised his head and grabbed my hand. He placed it to his forehead and frowned. I narrowed my eyes and bit my bottom lip. He was warm, very warm.

"You okay?" I said feeling his head again.

"C'est bien.." He said shrugging.

I frowned and looked down. I played with my thumbs and he took my hand and placed it on his cheek. He leaned into my palm and smiled slightly.

"Will you be okay?" I whispered.

"Ne vous inquietez pas.." He whispered closing his eyes. "Your palm..." He whispered.

"What about it?" I asked curiously.

"It feels nice, you know. Its cold and I like the way it feels against me." He said grabbing my other hand and placing it on his other cheek.

Inhaling, I smelt the sweet aroma of cinnomon rolls. 'Mmm... My favorite!' I thought closing my eyes and enjoying the moment. I relaxed as the scent swirled around me making my senses go wild. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around. Hikaru wasn't anywhere in sight. By then, I'd completely forgotten about the rolls and Tamaki. I was already on my feet and running up the stairs. I checked all the rooms frantically, in search of my beloved Hikaru. He wasn't anywhere. I whimpered and went back down the stairs. I ran to the front door and opened it quickly. I went on the steps and looked around anxiously. 'Where did Hikaru go?' I thought, feeling myself start to tremble. I called and yelled for him, but he didn't answer me. My bottom lip started to tremble and I felt like I was going to collapse. Thankfully, before I could, Tamaki was behind me and caught me. We ended up falling backwards back into the house. Tamaki grunted as we hit the floor and I heard him take a quick intake of breath. I got up quickly and held out my hand. He took it and pulled himself up.

His hands shot to the back of his head and my eyes widened. I hurt him due to my little problems... He grabbed my hands and gently pulled me to him. He hugged me, while moving my hands to the back of his head. He laid his head on my shoulder and hugged tightly. I nuzzled my head in his shoulder and he shivered. I pulled back and peered over his shoulder. I walked to the couch and sat him down before I sat next to him. I walked to the kitchen and got a bag of ice. When I was walking back I found a little note next to the hot cinnomon rolls. I picked it up and read it slowly, it said:

'Kaoru, I know your mad at me, but that doesn't mean you can just forget I'm even here... Look, what I'm trying to say is... I-I wanna tell you that... I lo-.... Just chill w/ Tamaki-Senpai... I don't care anymore. Enjoy your life my beloved...'

I felt around the words and noticed wet splotches everywhere. They were little wet dots. I traced the words with my pointer finger and clenched my teeth together. Hikaru was probably on his way home by now... I couldn't leave yet though. Hopefully, he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm not there to protect him from himself. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly. I pulled myself up and walked back to Tamaki. I handed him the ice pack and he put it on his head.

"Je suis desole-" He looked into my eyes. "for causing all the trouble." he finished caressing my cheek with the hand he wasn't using.

"I-it doesn't matter..." I whispered.

"Ca n'a pas d'importance?" He narrowed his eyes. "Je ne comprends pas.."

"I'll fix the problem on my own... Don't worry about it, kay?" I whispered and he nodded slowly.

"Puis-je utiliser la salle de bain?" He asked with a blush on his cheeks. I nodded. He tried standing up, but failed miserably. "Help?" He asked and I nodded. I helped him up and he wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled embarrassed.

Slowly, I walked up the stairs. As we walked higher, Tamaki's grip got harder. I shivered then continued to walk to the top. Once we made it, I looked left from right, trying to remember which way the bathroom was. Something in my head clicked and I walked to the right. I went to the one closest so, I stopped in my guest bedroom and kicked the door open with my foot. The arm I had wrapped arm Tamaki gripped him tighter as I twisted the knob to the bathroom door. I slowly walked to the toilet and looked at Tamaki.  
He blushed and turned to the toilet.

"Which one ya doing, Tono?" I asked giggling.

He blushed. "Um, number 1.." He whispered giggling.

"Gotcha..." I murmured .

He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and let them fall to his ankles. I watched over his shoulder as he found the slit in his boxers and exposed himself. I blushed and blinked a couple times. He leaned against me and I grunted. He was sorta heavy... I gazed over his shoulder again and he leaned his head against the opposite shoulder I was looking over.

"C-Can you... do it f-for m-me?" He asked his face turning completely red. I blushed too and took him into my hand.

"Y-you sure?" I asked and he pushed his hips into mine and I bit my bottom lip.

"I-I think.." He whispered.

I gulped and waited for him to, you know, go... I giggled and Tamaki started giggling, too. I trailed my fingertips across his manliness and he shivered. Narrowing my eyes, I did it again. He shivered again then I felt him get hard in my hand...

"I-I don't think I have to go anymore..." he whispered gulping.

Giggling, I started to pump his now hardening and growing length in my hand. He moaned and I licked my lips. I nuzzled my head in his shoulder and he smiled slightly. I pumped him faster and harder and his breath hitched in his throat.

"This should tell you how sorry I really am..." I whispered.

"Y-you don't have too..." He gulped. "I-I think I k-know your sorry now..." He whispered huskily.

"Might as well finished what I started.." I whispered in his ear, trying to imagine him as Hikaru.

Mental pictures went through my head of Hikaru and I pumped him faster and kissed up and down his neck. He pushed back against my hips and I moaned. He did it again and I bit down on his neck softly. He moaned and I imagined it was Hikaru's moan not Tamaki's. I guess I'm really a jerk using Tamaki like this. It made me feel bad... But it's not like I wished it was Tamaki... If only it were Hikaru...

I pumped him a couple more times and he started panting. He gripped my boxers and he half moaned half screamed my name. He came all over my hand and he blushed. He put all his weight on me and I tumbled back a bit. 'Man he's heavier than he looks..' I thought sitting him down on the edge of the tub. I quickly washed my hands with soap and water and then dried then on the towel on the counter.

"K-Kaoru..." Tamaki whispered..

Once he said that, I gained my consciousness and remembered it wasn't Hikaru I was pleasuring it was Tamaki-Senpai. My eyes widened and my throat clenched. My throat went dry and Tamaki whimpered. I glanced at him and swallowed hard..

"I-I'm so sorry...." I whispered. "I-I should've done that... I-I" I started crying. I ran down the stairs and out the door.

Tamaki was calling my name, it was barely audiable. I ran and almost tripped on a big stick jutting out from the ground. I pulled out my cell phone and called my limo driver. He said he'd be here right away. I fell on the ground and cried my eyes out. I know Hikaru and I weren't 'together' yet, but I couldn't help but feel I'd betrayed him. He's the one I want, the one I need... After a few moments of deep breathing,I'd calmed down and relaxed.

I sat indian style on the bright green grass and wiped away the tears. I saw the limo driver driving very quickly to where I was. I pulled myself together and got up from the ground. He stopped at a curb a block down. I walked slowly towards the black limo. I got in and laid my head against the headrest and played a random piano song on my cell phone and relaxed. I closed my eyes thinking of my own lyrics to the instrumental piano music...

So, we stopped in front of mine and Hikaru's mansion and the limo driver beeped the horn. I opened the small window and glared at him. He looked back at me and sighed...

"Master Kaoru, whats wrong?" He asked sounding concerned. I shook my head. "Hey! I may act like a heartless asshole, but I'm not! I get paid shit loads of money for this crap!" He told me with a smile. "Wait a minute.. Why the hell are you in you boxers still?"

"Thanks for making me feel better..." I murmured then started laughing.

"It worked, eh? Master Kaoru, go check on Master Hikaru, he seemed upset earlier. He was crying like a bitch... No joke.. Make sure he's fine!" He said beeping the horn.

"Okay..." I whispered. "I will..." I said walking out of the limo. I waved to the driver and he drove off.

I entered the house and headed upstairs to my second favorite place. The first was Hikaru's arms of course. I smiled as I opened the door. Hikaru was sitting on the bed staring at the wall blankly like Mori-Senpai does. I started biting on the inside of my cheek then I laid beside him. He trembled slightly before relaxing. He took my hand and kissed it gently. He looked me in the eyes and leaned in close.

"Why?" He asked. "You really hurt my feelings.." He whimpered. "Why?" He whispered.

"You did the same to me..." I whispered feeling his breath tickle my lips.

"I see..." He murmured. "I'm sorry, I've been an asshole..." Hikaru said kissing my cheek.

"Same here.." I said giggling. "And, I'm sorry, I sorta... Messed up with Tama-" Before I could finish Hikaru had claimed my lips in just soft little pecks.

He relaxed and started licking at my bottom lip. I smiled slightly. I readied my tongue and opened my mouth quickly. My tongue met Hikaru's urgently. Our tongue twisted and curled against each others. I moaned into his mouth and he smirked awkwardly. He rubbed his tongue against mine and I moaned louder. He pulled away with a trail of saliva in between our mouths. He smiled and took in a deep breath. He claimed my mouth again and snuck his tongue inside of my mouth. He licked and rubbed ever inch of my mouth making me moan more.

Hikaru trailed his fingers down to my boxers and grabbed me roughly. I shivered and bit my bottom lip. He narrowed his eyes and squeezed a bit harder. I moaned his name and he smiled.

"There we go.." I looked at him in confusment, he shrugged. "Wanted you moaning my name."

"Riight..." I said then he started laughing.

"I would fuck you right now, but my body is tired.. Plus, you do have to explain about you and Tamaki..." Hikaru said smirking and quickly taking off his shirt and throwing it across the room.

"Err, I sorta gave him a hand-job..." I whispered frowning. He kissed me softly then tilting my head up.

"I don't care..." He whispered licking my neck. "I want you... I need you..." He whispered against my neck. He bit and I winced at the pain. "Sorry, but your mine, okay?" He licked the blood and smiled.

"Your not mad, that I have our Senpai a hand-job?" I asked puzzled.

He shook his head. "Nah! He wasn't going to get it from anyone else so, why not you? Plus, I know I've hurt you in the past and all... Wait a minute! Why're you in your boxers still?" He raised an eyebrow

"Thats, hmm, I don't know.. Limo guy asked me the same question..." I whispered.

"Mmm... I don't mind." His eyes trailed down my body.

"How bout' you sleep naked, with me, tonight?" Hikaru asked licking from my neck to my cheek. He sucked my lip and bit it. He started panting and he pulled my bottom lip with his lips.

"Tomorrow, okay?" I smiled. "I'm tired, too... What time is it?" I asked curiously.

Hikaru pouted and trailed butterfly kisses down to my collor bone. He bit playfully and then growled.

"You don't want me to fuck you right now? You don't want to hear me moaning your name? You don't want to scream my name as I hit that spot?" Hikaru asked seductively..

"I-I'm not gonna lie... Y-Your turning me on.." I gulped as he sucked on my earlobe.

"Wanna tape me fucking you?" He asked licking his lips. I whimpered and he smirked. "Even better, I'll get mirrors on the ceiling and on our side walls... Then you could watch me as I fuck you. Can't you imagine it?" He raised an eyebrow. "You moaning, me grabbing your hair and pulling roughly... The sound of our skin hitting each others..."

"You horny asshole..." I murmured and he smirked.

"You know you like me this way, right?" He asked hitching his thumbs on the band of my boxers.

I bit my bottom lip and involuntarily moaned. "Do I?" I asked challenging him.

"I think you do..." He whispered pulling down my boxers, exposing me. "Go ahead... Strip me, too." He whispered unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans.

"Erm, uhh.. I might.." I whispered pulling his jeans down and throwing them across the room. "Plus, even if I wanted to you know, mom and dad are h-home.."

"So what? I want them to hear me fucking you.." He said kissing my neck.

"H-Hikaru..." I whimpered. "Stop over using the word fucking.." he slipped off his boxers and threw them somewhere.

"Thats not what you wanted to say..." He said pushing me back against the bed.

Great... Hikaru and I are completely naked. Together. In bed. Tempting, tempting, tempting... He began kissing his way down my chest to a place I really needed him right now. He smirked then climbed his way back up. I whimpered and wiggled on the bed. We both winced as our manliness brushed passed each other. He smiled.

"Fine, that's not what I wanted to say..." I moaned as he started grinding into me.

"Give in already..." Hikaru murmured grinding faster. "Just let me fuck you... Your mine, mine.." He whispered into my ear.

"N-never..." I moaned. "I-I refuse to let l-let you have s-sex with me when m-mom and dad are he-" He claimed my mouth with his and bit my tongue softly.

He continued his grinds as he bit sucked and rubbed on my tongue. I moaned into our kiss and gripped under his shoulders. He made a wild noise in his throat then broke the kiss. He smirked and nuzzled his head in my neck. I moaned.

"Sure y-you don't w-want me?" He asked panting.

"Tomorrow, okay?" I asked gazing into his eyes. He frowned then rolled off of me.

"Your no fun!" He pouted and crossed his arms like a child.

"Neither am I fair.." I said smiling.

"Come here!" He demanded and kissed me again.

"Hikaru, let's go to sleep now.." I said smiling.

"How bout' you shut up and sleep with me?" Hikaru smirked. We translated that song months ago...

"Very funny Hika..." I murmured.

"Fine, fine..." He replied crossing his arms.

I giggled and he pouted. I laid on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was slow and I remembered every beat. Now, his heartbeat was my favorite song... He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head and yawned. I yawned, too. Long day... I wondered what had happened to Tamaki after I'd left him. I'd feel bad and guilty if he'd hurt himself or something stupid like that... Closing my eyes, I snuggled in with Hikaru and smiled. Atleast I was happy... Then again, if I lost a friend, that would take a toll on me.... Losing a friend over some stupid crush. It's not like he actually liked me that much, right? Soon, I heard Hikarus light breathing and soft snores and I breathed through my nose and relaxed. His heartbeat lulled me to a deep sleep... Dreams, I wish I wouldn't dream them anymore...

* * *

Well, you know that Hikaru.... He's the kinda guy that would seem horny a lot... (weird rite?) haha, so, okay, Review pweez :) The next chap is sum yaoi in teh morning, teeheehee! :)

P.S. sry HikaKao luvs 4 teh TamaKao yaoi thingy in there :((


	9. Yaoi?

_***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters, **except Mina and Misa :)_

_Well, I finally thought of something! Theres a lemonnn is this one.... But trust me this lemon is totally gonna stir some DRAMA XD Anyways I hope you enjoyyy it and forgive me for not uploading in foreverrr. Without further ado, I present Ch.9 to you... (I rhymed!)_

_

* * *

The Next Day._  
**Hikaru'sPOV:**  
I was up since a couple minutes ago. I yawned and stretched careful not to wake Kaoru. He was still softly sleeping, probably dreaming of me. I smirked, I usually had that effect on people... I gently brushed his bangs from out of his face then kissed his forehead gently. I thought for a moment, whats my favorite song? I didn't think it'd be right to get up and have Kaoru worry. Quietly, I thought about what my favorite song really was... I smirked and laid ear against Kaoru's chest. I was amused about how rhythmical his heartbeats were. Quickly, without missing a beat, I memorized all his heart beats indivisually. The pattern started over again and I were pretty relaxed... His heartbeat was... I couldn't describe it... It makes me feel safe and comfortable... 'Oh my god... I just had an uke moment..' I slapped myself in the head. 'Think seme!' I repeated in my head several times.

Once I regained my seme mind I went back to watching Kaoru. I fully examined how his chest rose and fell everytime he took a breath. He was like my little angel. Ever since we were little, he'd always keep me outta trouble... I thought about those times...

(Flashback...)

_Two little red heads were running through the house while their mom was out in the front having a party celebrating her new line of spring clothes. The older of the two jumped on the couch waving for the younger to join him. The younger, Kaoru, shook his head and crossed his arms. The older, Hikaru smirked and jumped off. He grabbed Kaoru's hand and kissed his palm._

_"Kao... wanna jwump wit me?" Hikaru asked batting his eyelashes._

_"Hika.... Mommy says no jwumpin on da fwurnatwure.. It a no no!" Kaoru said pointing a finger at Hikaru._

_"Is mommy here wight now?" Hikaru asked pulling the younger to the big couch in the middle of the room._

_"But Hika!" Kaoru pleaded._

_"Fwine.." Hikaru dropped Kaoru's hand and crossed his tiny arms. "You no fun.." He whispered._

_"Wets go say hi to pweople out dere.." Kaoru said running towards the window. He pointed to the several people surrounding the many dresses and outfits displayed outside._

_"Kay!" Hikaru said pushing his brother out the door. "Wets go in da pwool." Hikaru whispered in his brothers ear._

_"No, mommy says-" Hikaru placed a finger to his brothers lips._

_Hikaru held up his other finger to his lips and whispered 'shh..' Kaoru was completely against the idea.  
He didn't like getting spanked by his mother. Hikaru didn't care one way or another. He said it didn't hurt, but he knew it did..._

_The two walked hand in hand to the pool and Hikaru pushed Kaoru in. Hikaru smirked and ran to the flashy dress on the display and pulled it off. He giggled and ran towards the pond and jumped in. He messed the white dress up. It was covered with brown splotches, dirt and who knows what... Hikaru smiled and got out slowly. He looked around for a sign of anyone. They were all talking to his mom. He ran quickly back to the pool and jumped in. Kaoru was floating lightly in the water._

_"Hika!" He yelled when he looked at the dirty dress and his dirty brother. "You gots dirt in da pwool!" Kaoru said frowning._

_"So? Who cawes?" Hikaru murmured tilting his head in the water getting the dirt and mud out of it._

_"Your gwettin da pwool all muddy!" Kaoru stared at his brother._

_"So?" Hikaru replied shrugging and wiping off his clothes._

_Kaoru looked around and noticed the pool turning a dirty colored brown. He grabbed Hikaru's arm and pulled himself and Hikaru out of the pool. While they dried themselves a lady with long blond her came over and stared at the dirt filled pool._

_"Wait till I tell your mother, you bad little boys!" The mean blonde yelled._

_The blond grabbed Kaoru and Hikaru's hands and was about to walk away when Kaoru shook his head. He retrieved his hand from the blond and tried to push her into the pool. He knew he'd get in trouble, he just didn't want Hikaru to get into trouble, too. She eventually tripped on a root and fell in. She grasped the dress and started yelling._

_"_Hika..._" Kaoru whispered hugging his brother tightly._

_Their mother made her way through the crowd and saw the woman in the pool with the new dress she'd designed. She glared at the blond and the blond scowled at the twin boys._

_"It wasn't me! It was those two devilish twin boys of yours!" The blond yelled thrashing in the pool._

_"Whatever!" Their mother yelled. "Come on boys, let's go get you cleaned up..."_

_"Mommy, she pwushed us in da pwool.." Kaoru whispered about to cry._

_"Aww, Kaoru.. I'll get the mean lady for you!" She walked the boys into the house and put them inside the tub._

_"Tank you, Kao.." Hikaru murmured hugging his brother. "I thwought I was gwonna get in trouble!"_

_"I is here for yew!" Kaoru whispered kissing his brothers cheek._

(Flashback Over...)

Yep, Kaoru always had my back when I did something stupid. Even now... I loved him for that... It might seem meaningless to someone else, but it meant a lot to me. Also, I loved how he'd save me from myself. I remember once, I was so mad, I was about to break my arm, but, instead, Kaoru covered my fall. He dove under me, I fell on him and I hurt his arm... I never told him sorry about that or how much I appreciated it... 'Damn it! I keep having these uke moments!' I thought again. 'Then again, that did happen like, 6years ago!' I smiled. I loved memories.

I wrapped my arm around Kaoru's waist gently enough not to wake him up. I turned him over so he'd be facing me and trailed my finger down his chest and down to the lower part of his body. He shivered. I felt the curls of hair then trailed the tip of my finger across his staff and watched him squirm. I looked to see if he was awake, his eyes were still closed. I began pumping him slowly, watching from time to time if he was awake or not. His member started to harden and I smirked. He gripped the sheets as I pumped faster. His hips thrusted into my hand and I smirked. I ran my fingernail over the base to the tip. I rubbed the tip with my thumb. He panted and I felt the tip become wet from his pre-cum... I smirked. I slid down and licked the tip and swirled my tongue around it. He moaned and his hands gripped my hair. I smiled and moved my way back up and swirled my tongue around one of his nipples and began to roughly pump his length once more. He shuddered and thrust into my hand. I sucked on his nipple and he gripped the sheets tightly. 'If pre-cum tastes this good, Wonder what the real thing tastes like!' I thought perversely. I bit down on his sensitive nipple and he yelped. I pumped more quickly then examined his features. He was sweating. I smiled. Almost there!

I slid back down the bed and licked from the base to the tip. Then, I took him into my mouth fully and rubbed my thumb on his nipple. He shivered and moaned my name. I bobbed my head back and forth anxiously awaiting the taste of Kaoru. I pinched his nipple and he yelped again. I sucked his pulsing cock and cupped his balls in my hand. I rubbed them around a bit and he moaned loudly. I bobbed my head again and he started trembling. I closed my eyes knowing his orgasm was about to happen. I rubbed his balls again and he released in my mouth. I swallowed in all and took him out of my mouth. I licked my lips and around his cock. I made sure I got all of the sweet tasting substance.

"H-Hi-Hikaru..." Kaoru moaned opening his eyes.

"Yes?" I asked licking my lips again.

"That was a-amazing!" Kaoru yelled pulling me up for a kiss.

"I get that a lot.." I whispered pulling on his bottom lip with my own lips.

"Whatever..." He mumbled. "You sorta molested me in my sleep..." He smiled. "I liked it. Although, you should've stole mom's pink handcuffs and cuffed me up." He bit his bottom lip.

"I'll try that next time." I smiled. I imagined a naked Kaoru handcuffed to our bed with a blindfold on. One word '_Smexyy_!' I though drooling.

"Hika? Hika!" Kaoru said giggling cutely. "Your drooling.." He wiped the drool up with his finger and licked it off.

"Oh sorry!" I said smiling.

"So, you gonna molest me in the mornings now?" Kaoru asked smiling cutely then giggling.

"Yeah, probably!" I smirked and pulled him in for a kiss.

"No wait! Hikaru, I was kidding!" Kaoru said pouting like a child. I kissed his pouting lips and ruffled his hair.

"To. Damn. Bad." I whispered kissing his nose.

We laid down and turned on the T.V. We watched some random show about two gay dudes on some horses or something like that. Something to do with mountains. I smirked. One of them was pretty hot. I nudged Kaoru and he rolled his eyes.

"That dude is pretty hot!" We said in unison. We burst out in laughter.

After a couple minutes, I maids walked in and they winked at Kaoru. They looked at the T.V. screen and their eyes turned to hearts.. 'That's right! They're like Kaoru and I, except they're girl..' I examined them as they watched the two men kiss. 'Hm, I guess all girls like that kinda stuff...' I smiled and kissed Kaoru. I trailed my hand down his body and he giggled cutely and whispered 'shh!'. He was just embarrassed we had an audience.

"Damn... Why are homo guys so damn sexy?" Misa yelled hugging Mina.

"Tell me about it, girl!" Mina said giggling. "Look at those sexy homo's over there." She pointed to Kaoru and I. I smirked and started making out with Kaoru. "Misa catch me!" Mina whispered.

"Mina! Get the hell up! I didn't faint.." Misa laughed. "Masters you don't mind us being voyeurs do you?" Misa asked making me laugh. I looked at Kaoru and he gave me his cute confused look.

"I don't care." I shrugged. "Go head and voyeur all you want. Watch this!" I yelled as Mina smirked.

I grabbed Kaoru roughly and climbed on-top of him. I kissed down his chest then back up again. He whimpered and looked over my shoulder at the girls. I grabbed his jaw gently and turned his head towards mine. I kissed him, tilting my head slightly. He opened his mouth and gave in. I smirked then continued to kiss him.

"Masters! Mom at 2 o'clock!" Mina whispered.

Groaning, I unwillingly rolled off of Kaoru and laid back down beside him. Our mom passed by the doorway and smiled. She was wearing the new pair of lingerie she'd designed. Kaoru and I swore she was a stripped before she'd met our dad. I laughed remembering that.

"Why're you laughing?" Kaoru whispered in my ear.

"Mom's a stripper.." We started laughing then so did the maids.

"Well, we'll go make some cinnamon rolls, your fav." Misa winked and grabbed Mina's arm.

"No! I don't wanna go!" Mina gripped the door and Misa rolled her eyes.

"Let go, sis." Misa mumbled. "I know they're sexy, but damn..." Misa giggled.

"Fine, meany..." Mina mumbled walking out with Misa.

I smiled and rubbed Kaoru's side softly. Today was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Kaoru'sPOV:**  
It was 5:35 P.M. and Hikaru and I were bored. Mina and Misa were on the computers reading yaoi fics and looking at yaoi vids and pics. I noticed Hikaru looking over his shoulder from time to time to check out the guys on the screen. I giggled and blushed. He smirked and got his computer from beside the couch. He turned it on and waited for it to load. Once it did he loaded Internet Explorer and went to a random search engine.

"You think any girls write about us in these 'yaoi fics'?" Hikaru asked laughing. I shrugged.

He typed in 'Hikaru and Kaoru yaoi fanfics' on the search engine and about 1,000,000 different links popped up. Hikaru clicked on the first one and it said 'Yaoi warning, don't read if you don't like kinky' Hikaru looked at me and smirked. He loved kinky things. I rolled my eyes. He scrolled down and we read the lines and scrolled down some more. I was hard already. I looked over at Hikaru and there was a barely noticeable bulge in his pants. As we read on though, that bulge grew. He caught me looking and I blushed. Hikaru grabbed my hand and made it squeeze his erection. He moaned and nuzzled his head in my neck.

"Hikaru..." I whispered. "Let's stop reading this, okay?" I pleaded feeling myself pulse as I read the next few lines.

He nodded and exited out of the screen. My cell rang and I jumped. I looked on the caller ID and it was Tamaki-Senpai. I started shaking and Hikaru narrowed his eyes and looked at the name. He smirked slightly and answered.

"_Ahem_! Tamaki-Senpai, _I_, Kaoru, am in the middle of_ fucking_ Hikaru. Have a nice day!" He finished before hanging up.

"Hikaru!" I yelled slapping his arm. He burst out in laughter.

"He believed it, too!" Hikaru laughed more. I frowned. Then he stopped laughing. "Sowwy, you know I'm an immature asshole..." He whispered in an unbelievably adorable voice.

It was had to resist this new cute voice Hikaru had used. I clenched my teeth together as he batted his eyelashes like when we were younger. Everytime I was mad at him he'd give me this look. Ever since childhood it's worked. He added his puppy pout and I turned away. He whined and nudged his nose into my shoulder.

"Okay, okay.. Just don't do it again..." I whispered. He instantly smirked. "Just let me call him back and apologize for your immaturity..." I kissed his nose and he scowled at me.

I dialed Tamaki's number quickly and it rung several times. He didn't answer. Then, I called once again. After two rings he answered. I gulped and I heard him whining.

"Tamaki, that was Hikaru..." I whispered. "He's sorry..."

"Your breaking my heart..." Tamaki whispered sounding very upset. "If you don't want me, just tell me.." He whispered with his voice breaking.

"Sorry.." I whispered. "It's not that I don't want you it's just... It's complicated , I guess. Wanna chill in a day or two?" I asked feeling guilty

When I asked my eyes were locked on Hikaru's he scowled, but then relaxed. He crossed his arms and looked away. Either way I'd be hurting one of them. Plus, I could atleast owe Tamaki just a moment to explain something and all... You know, if he answers me... I waited a couple minutes hearing sniffling and coughs in the background.

"Yeah..." He whispered. "Maybe Sunday... My dad needs to give a '_talk'_ tomorrow..."

"Okay..." I murmured. "Well, guess we have a date.." I giggled. He did too.

"Yep! Ciao, mon _amour.._" He whispered..

"Yeah, yeah... Bye amour?" He giggled then hung up.

"Kaoru." Hikaru called grabbing me into his arms. "Why do you insist on pissing me off?" He asked whispering in my ear.

"Cuz... You don't mind and you want to do me?" I replied innocently.

"You win.. Your right!" Hikaru said smirking. "So, you gonna give up your virginity tonight? I can wait if your not ready..." Hikaru whispered. "Let's just take it steady.."

"Maybe some other time... By the way! Have you seen the red marks on my neck and collar bone!?" I asked staring up at him. He laughed.

"Told you, you were mine.." He replied kissing my head.

"Riight..." I mumbled. "Hikaru." I asked simply.

"Hm?" He asked licking the back of my neck slowly.

"Do you really love me?" I asked frowning..

"Of course!" He whispered trailing his hand down to my jeans and rubbing me through the material. I moaned. "I would prove it... but not until you ready..." He whispered.

I rolled so I'd be on my stomach. I looked lovingly into his eyes and he grinded his hips into mine. He groaned and placed his hand on my hips. He pushed my hips down against him and moaned into my neck. I shivered as his hot breath tickled my sensitve skin.

"Hi-Hikaru... You _horny bastard.._" I scowled then giggled.

"Hey! I can't have a little fun?" He asked stopping his grinds. I smiled and shook my head. "I see how it is..." He murmured.

He gently pushed me off of him and laid me on the couch. He turned me so I'd be facing his side of the couch. Slowly, he tugged off his pants and boxers in one quick movement. He grabbed his member firmly and my breath hitched. He started off pumping himself roughly and quickly. He closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly. I whimpered..

"_Ohh... mmm... Kaoru..._" He moaned thrusting his hips into his hand. My eyes grew wide.

Pervertedly, I continued to watch as he aroused himself. Maybe if I replace his hands with mine he won't mind? I crawled over to his side of the couch and pushed his hands aside. He opened his eye and moaned as I started to pump him slowly. He whimpered and I frowned. He sounded so vulnerable. I pumped him softly then sped up. It became a pattern. His hips thrusted into my hand and I gulped. His eyes closed and he tilted his head back against the arm of the chair.

"Kaoru..." He moaned. I continued my adminastrations while he continued to groan and moan.

He began trailing his fingers down to his erection and I pushed his hands away. I massaged the tip with my thumb roughly and he yelped. Soon, I got curious and licked the tip and tasted his pre-cum. I began licking the vein and licking up and down his base then back up to the tip. I looked up at him and he looked so at peace. I placed him in my mouth slowly and he smirked. He began thrusting in my mouth and I took him out of my mouth and frowned. I sucked on the vein and he squirmed. I started to suck on the tip again and he finally came in my mouth. I licked my lips and Hikaru was panting. Some of Hikaru's cum was dripping down my mouth and Hikaru pulled me on-top of him. He licked it from my chin up to my lips. He kissed me pushing his tongue into my mouth. He pulled back and smirked. He pulled his boxers back on then looked to me...

"I taste pretty damn good..." He murmured smiling.

"Whatever.." I laughed. "Tired?"

He shook his head. "Nah..." He yawned. "Nope..." He pulled me down ontop of him. "N-no.." He wrapped his arms around me.

I laughed. "Okay.." I smiled. "Let's get to the bedroom!" I yelled in his ear. He shivered.

"I'll only go if you let me make love to you..." He whispered almost in audibly.

I gasped then smiled. "Fine, I'm in the mood tonight." I giggled and Hikaru scooped me into his arms and carried me up the stairs. "Wait, I thought you were tired." I said looking up at to him.

"Nah, I was kidding. Plus, I'm so happy you finally decided to give yourself up to me..." He whispered in a seductive tone and gently placed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you.."

"I know.. I love you, too." I replied kissing his chest. He trembled then finally made it to our room door. It was cracked, so he pushed it open with his foot. He strode towards the bed and gently lay me down "Hikaru.." I whispered and he gently crawled on top of me arms on either side of my body.

"Yes, my Kaoru..." He purred nuzzling his head in my neck.

"I-I need you..." I whispered in his ear and he chuckled.

"If only you knew how much I've needed you lately." He kissed me softly.

I blushed then wrapped my arms around his neck. He let his body connect with mine and he was sort of heavy. His hips met with mine and we both felt how much we really needed each other right now... He flipped us so I'd be on top. His fingers slipped under my shirt and I shivered. His hands were so cold compared to my heated body. I looked into his eyes and his slowly pulled off my shirt and threw it to the side. Next, his fingers went to my pants and toyed with the button. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled down my zipper quickly. I sat up and he helped me pull off my pants... It was my turn next. I tugged off Hikaru's shirt impatiently and he chuckled lightly. Once I got it off Hikaru immediately pulled me down for a long kiss.

The kiss wasn't short and sweet like the previous ones though. Hikaru licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth allowing him access. My arms wrapped around his neck and I let him play with my tongue. Then I got a little annoyed by letting Hikaru have all the fun. I decided to change it up a bit. When he broke the kiss so we could both catch our breath, I took that as an opportunity to get ready to beat Hikaru. When our mouths reconnected, my tongue darted out to beat Hikaru's. He was too slow and I got access to his mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and I was losing. I frowned into the kiss and Hikaru gave up. I felt excited, I finally got a chance to be dominate, at least for a little while. I remembered every crease of his mouth and he finally pushed our tongues back into my mouth. He pulled back.

He smiled. "Now for the 2nd best part of this..." He yanked off his boxers impatiently then I sat up and pulled off mine. "You know what to do..." He whispered looking passionately into my eyes. I blushed and nodded. I crawled down his body to his member. "Take your time.. I wanna go at your pace, even though I'm like a dog in heat right now." I giggled and he smirked down at me and nodded.

"Okay.."I replied quickly then grabbed his member in my hands.

"Ooh, feisty, I like it." He kept eye contact with me while I licked the tip a couple times. "Y-you must r-really want this..." He murmured then gulped. "I hate to admit it, but I'm kinda nervous about this.."

"Me too.." I admitted, my blush deepening. I licked the tip again and swirled my tongue around it. His eyes closed and his head flew back against the pillow. He moaned loudly then fisted my hair with his fingers, urging me on.

I made sure to dip my tongue into the slit and I got a needy groan from Hikaru. His fingers tightened in my hair and I smirked. I sucked on the tip and the volume of his moans increased. When I applied more pressure he grunted. My tongue instinctively licked from the vein and sucked softly on it and he shivered. 'That's enough teasing.' I thought smiling. I finally took him into my mouth slowly. His hips were already thrusting into my mouth. I looked up to him and his eyes were still closed, but you could still tell he was struggling. I took him fully into my mouth and began bobbing my head back and forth. His eyes fluttered open and met mine. His hips were thrusting into my mouth and I was choking. I pulled him out.

"I-I'm sorry.." He whispered panting. "It's just sooo goood..." He moaned when I licked the tip again. I took him into my mouth fully again and made sure I'd coated a lot of my saliva on his member. I bobbed my head again and made a steady pace. He was straining himself from pushing his member all the way down my throat. I felt sorry for him in a way because I could imagine it would be tough not to shove your member down your brothers throat.

After licking and sucking Hikaru's member a bit, my mouth had gotten kinda sore.. I knew that this was an important role though, so I continued anyway. It was worth it though because Hikaru's moans just made me feel good about myself. Knowing I make him feel good this way makes me happy and excited. I know it sounds weird, but if you were in my place right now, you'd probably say the same... A wet substance met with my lips and I licked the tip. I moaned. Hikaru's pre-cum was yummy and sweet!

"Mmm... Kaoru.." He purred. "Kaoruuu..." My name rolled off his tongue and I blushed. "I-I think that's enough.."

"O-okay.." I said and crawled my way back up his body.

As soon as I straddled his hips again he'd already pulled me into a kiss. Our tongues played with each others and he smiled into the kiss. His tongue rubbed wetly against mine and I moaned into the kiss. He bit down on my tongue, but not too hard. He sucked on it and then he sucked in my moan, too. Our lips reconnected and he began to slowly roll his hips against mine. I was thrilled by his sudden movements against my body and he seemed enthusiastic about it, too. My mind was on a scrambled blitz and I was sure I was gonna collapse soon. I didn't want to spontaneously erupt yet though... I still hadn't felt the mind-blowing vibes from Hikaru yet... When Hikaru spoke he tore me from my reverie...

"Kaoru.." He said in a apprehendsive tone. I met his gaze with a baffled stare. I tilted my head to the side and he frowned. "It's just that since I started you know, grinding, you haven't been so into it.." He murmured sounding hurt.

I gasped and shook my head. "No, I'm sorry... I-I'm just excited and happy I'm with you right now.." I looked away and my body flushed. "I was thinking about you and how excited I am right now.." He turned my head so I'd be looking at him. His eye were blazing with a hot intensity of affection and lust, tenderness, passion and so much more.

"Kaoru, if you really wanted me that badly, you could've told me." His words were full of adoration and they consumed my heart. "I love you so much, all I want to do is go at your pace to make you happy." He paused. "Since you are the uke, this will hurt you more than it will me.." He frowned.

My eyes averted his again. Thats right, it would hurt me more. "I-I know.." I replied. "I still want to do it and I wanna do it now.." I demanded impatiently. He smirked.

"Alright." He said kissing me softly. "I do have to stretch you out first though..." He whispered and started to sensually suck his pointer finger. I blushed. He coated his pointer, middle and ring finger in his saliva and probed my entrance. I shivered as I felt his saliva covered finger enter me...

He poked around and rubbed my insides, I shivered. This wasn't so bad... It was only uncomfortable, it didn't hurt at all! He turned his finger in little then big circles. He placed in the second finger and did the same with it. He moved them around in circles then made scissor-like movements with his fingers and I moaned his name and he kissed my forehead, both my cheeks then my lips. I smiled in delight and he took that as an opportunity and added the third finger. His fingers stroked my insides and it made me feel so astonished. He then made scissor movements like he did before and one of his fingers pushed against one spot and I gasped and my eyes widened. It helped build the pool of heat boiling in my lower body. It felt unbelievable, but I knew the best was still yet to come. Hikaru smirked and pressed all three fingers on the spot and massaged it...

"Mmm..." I moaned and he smirked. "_Hiiiikaruuu...._" I sighed and he smirked and pressed harder against my prostate nearly sending me over the edge. "Mmm, ungh, nngh, Hikaru!" I panted. "I-I need you now.." I whimpered. He rubbed the spot some more then kissed me.

"Why didn't you say so?" He asked moving to my neck to nibble it. He bit down hard and sucked the spot causing me to moan into his ear. He moved the fingers around more and he sucked harder and I groaned. "Oh, I left a hickey.." he chuckled then rubbed the spot with his tongue before kissing it.

"Hikaruuu.." I groaned and he nodded. He doesn't know how much I need him right now.. I'm feeling desperate!

He hovered over me. "Try to relax, I don't want our first time to hurt so much.." He whispered kissing me sweetly. I nodded my head then closed my eyes tightly awaiting the pain to come.

He clasped our fingers intimately and took a deep breath. This was also going to be a new sensation for Hikaru as well... He positioned himself at my entrance. As he pushed in slowly, he captured me in a kiss. I could hardly enjoy the kiss due to the amount of pain my body was undergoing. I knew it would hurt, but nothing like this.. I bit my thumb to try to ease the pain. My eyes opened and only one tear fell from my eyes. Hikaru panted lightly above me with his eyes shut. His arms were trembling and I shut my eyes again. Hikaru's hot breath blew into my face, but I didn't mind much it helped dealing with the pain in an odd way. My body still felt as if it were being torn into two though.

"You feel so goood.." Hikaru moaned then our gazes met each other's. He sent me an apologetic look. "Is it that bad." I bit down on my thumb harder and nodded. He balanced on one arm and with the other he pushed my bangs aside then caressed my cheek. "It's the only way though.." He kissed my forehead then panted above me again.

After laying there a couple minutes the pain had only receded a little. My body wouldn't get accustomed to the intruder in my body even though I oh so desperately wished it would. The pain did become bearable enough to stop biting on my thumb though. I wrapped my arms around Hikaru's torso wanting to feel close to him during this odd painful sensation. Amazingly, the pain began to cease a couple seconds after I'd wrapped my arms around Hikaru. His eyes met mine with astonishment and I moaned.

"Can I move or is it to soon?" He asked in a caring voice. I nodded.

"Move." I replied and he pushed all the way in and paused. "Hi-hikaru.." I moaned. The feeling of fullness inside me made me feel so giddy. I couldn't explain the feeling really.

Hikaru watched me cautiously to see if I was really fine now. He looked at me with a concerned expression and I brought my hand to his cheek and rubbed it softly. I nodded and he gingerly pulled out then pushed back in slowly. I whimpered. I was longing to feel the glorious thrusts that were yet to come. I wanted to feel more, but he was too concerned about me now to recognize what I truly wanted, no needed from him. I was feeling audaciously adventurous and bold and I couldn't hide my lust-filled urgency's any longer! My legs spontaneously wrapped around his hips pushing him in deeper causing a long moan to erupt from both of us.

He pulled out again then unexpectedly plunged back in making my heart skip a beat or two. His eyes were half closed as he repeated the action. Every time I anticipated it'd get better with every thrust and I was right. It felt so amazing and it got my senses to overload. He rocked in and out of me causing lust-filled groans to erupt from my throat. My desire for Hikaru sky-rocketed and I only wanted to feel, touch, smell, see and hear Hikaru and nothing else. He pulled out only to plunge back in and a wild moan of desire erupted from his throat.

"Kaoruu.." He grunted as he thrusted into me. "You feel so.." He buried his face in my neck. "You feel so gooooood..." He half panted, half moaned into my neck. He breathed through his mouth causing his heated breath to tickle my neck. He whimpered as he went deeper inside me and an excited moan erupted from my throat.

"Hikaruuuu..." I echoed his moans and sighs and he continued to whimper against my neck. Both our bodies were covered in a thin sheet of perspiration and I was feeling euphoric, but I knew it was only because of Hikaru doing this to me.. He pulled his head from my neck to my lips and kissed me bruising my lips even more. He flipped us over without breaking the kiss, so I'd be on top. His hips spasmodically jerked up desperate for friction. His hips slammed up and pressed against my prostate. "Ohh... Hikaruuu.." I moaned.

"Moan my name..." He whispered grabbing my length in his hand. I gulped. He began ghosting his fingers up and down my member sending shivers down my spine and groin. I shivered and he slammed upwards and I yelped. He rubbed me in-time with his thrusts, I squeaked and he smiled. "Moan my n-name Kaoruuu..." He moaned slamming upwards. When he slammed up I slammed down and we both gasped at the excitement that thrust brought.

"Hi-Hika-Hikaruu!" I half moaned, half cried out. He rubbed his thumb over the slit of my member and dipped his thumb in it causing an electrical like surge to run throughout all the parts of my body. I placed my palms on his chest and allowed my fingers to play and pinch at his pink hardened nipples. He shivered then slammed upwards with loads of force causing me to almost scream. I pinched his sensitive nipples and leant down to lick them and he continued pound into me causing me to go wild with emotions...

I took one of his nipples into my mouth and got it in between my teeth and pulled. He cried, pressing down in my slit and pounded against my prostate causing me to scream out his name. I swirled my tongue over his nipple with my fingers played and fondled his other. He continued to pump me, but one hand slyed away from my member and went to my ass and gripped it firmly. I whimpered and he took my earlobe into his ear. I bit softly down on his nipple and he groaned and pulled at my earlobe with his teeth. He took it into his mouth and sucked on it. I moved my hips with his and our hips moved in a rhythm after a while. When he slammed up, I slammed down, when he pumped me roughly, I bit his nipple and left open-mouthed kisses along his chest.

I couldn't see, hear, taste or feel anything that wasn't Hikaru, my Hikaru. He made me feel so wanted and excited... Being together with Hikaru like this made me feel unbelievably overwhelmed with compassion and adoration. That's the word! It's incredible knowing a being like Hikaru feels so devoted and admirable towards a being as myself.. He's so in to me, in both ways.. It was also strangely pleasing knowing I could make Hikaru feel this way.. Me, only me not anyone else just me...

He pulled me into a kiss and flipped us over, so he'd be on top again. He continued to kiss me still while he pumped me and plunged in and out of me. He grabbed one of my legs and placed it over his shoulder hitting my prostate from another angle. It was pure bliss being connected to him like this with the amazing sensations and just him in general.

"Hikaruuu..." I shouted when he slammed to just the right spot. "Faster Hikaruu..." I moaned and his lips were at my ear. He panted heavily into it...

"Beg Kaoru.." He panted. "Beg me to go faster.." He moaned. He slowed his thrusts down along with his pumps. I whimpered in need and he chuckled lightly into my ear then gulped. "Beg me.." He grunted then slammed in once before going back to the slow thrusts...

"Hikaruuuu..." I half whined, half whimpered. He trapped my earlobe between his lips and pulled.

"What, Kaoru?" He asked in a tortured whisper. 'Ah, he was being tortured by these unbelievably slow thrusts as well, wasn't he?' I thought with a small smirk. I wrapped the leg that wasn't on his shoulder around his waist. "Kaoruuuu!" He cried out still trying to maintain his slow paced thrusts.

"Who's gonna-" I panted then finished. "beg now?" I asked and he moved his lips from ear to my lips and brushed them past mine. He pulled my bottom lip between his and grabbed my hips and made his thrusts unbearably slow. I whimpered. He kept his eyes on mine and kissed my lips tenderly. "F-fine... Hikaruuu please!" I groaned out frustrated...

"Please what?" He asked, our breath mingling.

"Faster, please, Hikaruuu, pleaaseee!" I cried out and he happily obliged by speeding up his thrusts by 5x.

He gripped my hips and thrusts deeper inside me and my eyes widened at how much bliss that thrust had given me. Since Hikaru changed our angles, it was 10x better than what it was before. The new angle was just pure amazing-ness! He grunted as his hips pushed harder and faster. He went in and out of me like a piston. It was almost enough to send me over the edge.. almost.. Greedily, I still wanted more of him. He paused for a moment and un-hooked my leg from his waist and placed that one of his shoulder along with the other. We goth gasped at the pleasure that had brought. He hands trailed back down my body and found my tortured member and began to pump it roughly. I whimpered and he pressed against my prostate. The new angle made it so he'd hit my prostate everytime.

Over the course of just two minutes his movements had begun to get more and more frantic. My eyes closed when I felt the pool of warmth in my lower half began to rise in heat. My fingers nails dug into his hips and he groaned and thrusted frantically inside me causing breathless moans to escape our lips. He cupped my balls in his hand and rubbed them together and I let out a breathless gasp. He kissed my forehead and the sweat on his face dripped into mine. My hands reached for the headboard and pressed against it. Hikaru smirked above me and went faster and faster causing strangled moans try to from me. He began to tremble and pressed as deeply as possible into me and I screamed. My hands pressed against the headboard causing my arms to bend at the elbows. I pushed my palms against the headboard and pushed my hips harder against Hikaru's. It was glorious! Turns out, when I pushed my hips against his, he was pressing his hips against mine.

Our labored breathing echoed throughout the room and my strangled gasps added to the lust Hikaru still had yet to release. My eyelids fluttered closed and Hikaru whimpered. He bent his head down and nuzzled my neck. Hikaru began panting more heavily and my heart began to race. He moved quicker then ever now, but I still couldn't bring myself to open my eyes...

"Kaoru..." He panted into my neck. "I-I need you to.." He took a deep breath. "To look at me and open your eyes..." He finished with a gulp then another long deep breath. I hesitantly opened my eyes and met with his face inches from mine. We panted against each other's lips and it was hard making out his features due to this lust-filled gaze.

His hips began rocking at frantic, hectic movement and his facial features were blurring while me insides screamed for release... I didn't want it to end so soon.. One of my hands stayed against the headboard while the other went down to my erection. I pumped myself with my one hand while meeting Hikaru's hips with mine. I continuously rubbed my thumb against the tip and Hikaru continued to stare down at me. A loud roaring sounded off in my ears and I felt as if I was being pulled over the edge and my vision went clouded. Hikaru continued to pound and he begun whimper...

"A-ah! Hi-Hik-aruuuu!" I managed to say before the stars clouded my vision. Hikaru still frantically rocked inside me. I felt my insides clench around his member and it was amazing and completely indescribable. My back arched as one of my hands and part of Hikaru's stomach was covered in my release. My body collapsed and my hands fell from the headboard and I panted as I enjoyed the last waves of pleasure..

"K-Kaoru!!" Hikaru cried out and frantically plunged in and out while his release filled my insides. He collapsed on top of me, but before he did he removed my legs from his shoulders. We could feel his release drip from inside me.. He panted into my ear. "I-I love you so fucking much..." He panted then kissed my cheek.

"I-I love you, too.." I replied wrapping my thighs around his waist and shivering. "Do you plan on-" I gulped. "pulling out me anytime soon?" I asked wrapping my arms around his torso, desperately wanting to fell him close. He chuckled in my ear.

"Nah, I like it in this position." He whispered seductively wrapping his arms around my torso and his legs around my waist. He tilted over and he fell back against the bed. We were facing each other tangled in each other embraces. "Your warm by the way.." I blushed.

"Uhh thanks?" I said burying my face in his neck.

"So, did you enjoy my love making?" I giggled and nodded. "That's great, remember though, that is only for you no one else.." He kissed my hair. I nodded and kissed his chest tenderly. "Now shh and go to sleep."

"I-I can't sleep with you inside me.." I shivered and he chuckled.

"Fine, I'll pull out.." He chuckled and pulled out of me. He wrapped his legs back around me and hugged me tightly into his chest. "I know I've said it a lot today, but I love you!" He ran his fingers through my hair affectionately.

"I love you, too!" I said pulling back to kiss him. "I love you, big brother.." I giggled. "or should I say big lover?" he kissed me this time. "How about just I love you in general?" I asked and he nodded then french kissed me. He pulled the covers up around us and we relaxed in each other's embraces.

"Now let's get to sleep so in the morning we can take a looooong shower." He winked and kissed me again. "I can't keep my hands off your body anymore..." He trailed his hand down my back and squeezed my ass, I shivered in his embrace. "I crave you even more now."

"Let's just get to bed." I yawned and kissed him one more time. "Night Hika."

"Night my Kaoru.." He whispered kissing the tip of my nose.

* * *

_Did you like? I know I haven't mentioned Haruhi in forever, but you'll see in the next chapter! Lotsa DRAMA is about to go on... be prepared :) Review if you likeyy :P_


	10. Drunk Streaking Homos?

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any characters** _x-cept mah fan made ones XD_

_Anwayzz :) Enjoy! I decided I could squeeze a little time in to add a couple chapters to some stories of mine. This happens to be one of them (: I may have spelling errors cuz I made it in a rush, but try to ignore them (: Uhm, I couldn't send noticfication msg's cuz I rly dont hav much time, but read enjoy and review if you like, okay? P.S. HOMO STREAKING TWINZ OWN!!! XD_

**

* * *

**

**Kaoru'sPOV**

I was in my dream state still, I didn't intend on waking up just yet. Colorful bright dreams of Hikaru and I danced through my mind in little collages of pictures and small video clips. My mind was in it's daily fantasay stage and honestly it was pretty graphic. Like example, last night was amazing.. He took my breath away in more ways then one. Instinctively, my body snuggled in next to Hikaru. Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru all I could really think about.. Whether dreaming or fully awake, that's all I could really think about. Side dreams were about Tamaki of course... Something about him... He just wouldn't leave my mind and he'd constantly be on my conscious. A pair of arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me to a soft chest. I shivered and opened my eyes. I yawned and turned so I'd be facing Hikaru. He smiled.

"Well it's about time.." He murmured with a roll of his eyes. I scowled. "I was kidding!" He chuckled and hugged me tightly to chest in a bone crushing bear-hug. "Tamaki called, he said that you could 'date him' today instead of waiting. His dad canceled or whatever." He hugged me tighter than before.

"Aaaaand your okay with that?" I asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Don't remind me." He groaned. "Anyway, your already mine, so I guess I could share for awhile.. You will eventually have to tell him you know, about us." He kissed the tip of my nose. The ring of a phone with a very specific ring tone of We Belong together? My eyes widened.

"Hikaru." I glared daggers at him. "Why does she have that ring tone?" I asked eyebrows pulling together in hurt and confusion.

"Err, can we talk about it later?" He asked frantically. I sat up then crossed my arms and continued to glare at him. He answered the phone once I gave a slight nod. "Heeeeey Haruhi!" He yelled into the phone with sudden enthusiasm and happiness. He blushed then avoided my stare. "Y-yeah H-Haruhi.." He trailed off nervously.

H-A-R-U-H-I. Haruhi, the girl Hikaru 'crushed on' called this early in the morning. I glared at Hikaru as he chuckled. It's not like I had a problem with Haruhi or anything. She just needs to stop messing with my Hikaru. Mine, mine, mine, not hers! I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Hikaru didn't even notice.. I pouted and jumped on the counter, laying my head against the wall. He would have to tell her about yesterday wouldn't he? After all, he was cheating on her with me.. How will she think about that? Something pricked at the back of my eyes and my throat went dry. A single tear fell producing several like it immediately after.

There's no way Hikaru could still be 'in love' with Haruhi. He told me that he never really loved her, but that didn't seem like the case. Why can't we be happy like we were before? We were all each other needed until she came to this school... I couldn't bring myself to hate her though, she did irritate the hell out of me though. She's a friend, but not when she does things like this knowing it'll hurt me... A gasp from the other room made me shiver followed by a quick alright! A knock at the bathroom door.

"Kaoru, I have something to do today. I'll be on my way try not to do anything reckless, okay?" He said in a rushed tone. Haruhi.... "Love you, bye!" Footsteps, shuffling of feet and a closed door.

I broke out in tears and they just wouldn't stop. I gripped the edge of the counter as if taking the pain out on it. But that wasn't going to solve anything. Only 2 people could make me smile genuinely and that was Tamaki and Hikaru. Hikaru was gone and Tamaki was supposedly coming. I could only think about what Hikaru and Haruhi had planned together... More tears. I jumped off the counter and stumbled into our bedroom. I gasped for air then went down the stairs. Misa and Mina were nowhere in sight. Good. I looked through the drawers in the kitchen cabinets and find what I was looking for. A knife. I picked one up and gulped, closing my eyes. I hesitantly placed it at my wrist careful not to slice any veins. My eyes opened. I couldn't do this. I sat the blade in the sink and went to lay on the couch.

"Oh Maaaaaaasteeeeer." Two familiar voices called out.

A hand on my shoulder. "May we ask where-"

A hand on my other shoulder. "Master Hikaru is going?"

"You don't have to tell us." They finished in perfect unison.

"To Haruhi.." I groaned laying flatly on the couch. They gasped.

"No way!" Mina shrieked grabbing and pulled at her hair. Misa frantically paced around the couch.

"I know.." I rolled so I'd be on my stomach, face flat in the pillow. If I'm lucky I'll suffocate...

Two pairs of hands gripped my shoulders pulling me up. "Suffocation is not smart, baka..." Misa whispered the last part.

"I heard that.." I grumbled.

"Well, it's not..." Misa shrugged. "Get him back with that baka Tamaki." She smirked grabbing Mina by the arm, pulling her into a hug. "It's the smartest idea in the world!" They broke out in the macarena.

"O-okay.." I'd regret this later on.

"We already called him. He's in his limo coming here riiiight now as we speak." Mina smiled warmly and held up her 5 fingers. 4, 3, 2 ,1 "And the knock." Someone knocked at the door and I looked at Mina with a raised eyebrow. "Heh, heh, I'm physic." They giggled.

They anwered the door and greeted Tamaki. They all walked into the living room and Tamaki took a seat beside me with a bright smile. His hair shined, his teeth almost blinded me, he looked amazing. He pulled me into a hug and Mina and Misa sighed in unison. They left the room to spy on the stairs.

"Kaoru!" Tamaki nuzzled his face against mine. "Mon amour! I missed you! Kaoruuu!" The idiot babbled on kissing and nuzzling at my face. "What shall we do first!? I know How abo-" I pressed a finger to his lips.

"Before we do anything, I have to come clean about something..." I whispered looking into his azure colored eyes. He looked into mine with a stumped expression.

"W-what is it?" He asked arching a perfect blond eyebrow.

"Hikaru and I..." I gulped. "Last night we had sex.." I trailed off fiddling with my thumbs. He gasped.

"That's fine, I guess... I knew I'd never win over your heart anyway, so it doesn't bother me.." He pulled me into a hug. "Daddy is sorry for being incestuos." He pulled back and kissed my nose.

"Err, so your back to daddy phase now?" I asked kissing his cheek softly. He blushed.

"Maybe it'd be better if I didn't change things." He whispered with a sigh. I pulled his tie and kissed his lips tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He kept his eyes wide opened staring right into mine with confusion. I licked at his bottom lip and he bit me.

"Ow! You fucking bit me!" I shouted touching my lip.

"I'm sorry!" He said with eyes widening. "Just know that I love you, a lot!" with his tongue he sensually licked the bite then kissed my lips softly. "Better?" He asked concerned. I nodded. "Err, it's hard trying to be your daddy when you tempt me so much little one!" He whined dramatically.

"I'm only a grade lower than you, baka." I rolled my eyes. "I happen to love you too, daddy." I chuckled softly at his expression.

He hugged me tightly. I smiled. This is how it should be. He should be my 'daddy' and I should be his 'son.' Although, it sort of irritated me. That relationship was one that I wasn't so up for. Either I have Tamaki as my boyfriend or nothing at all. He sure as hell wasn't my 'daddy'!

"Look, I'll set you up with Kyouya-Senpai." I smiled. "You'd be happy and I'd be happy." I kissed him again softly. His lips just happened to be softer than Hikaru's boyish rough ones.

"Weeeeell, I was with Kyouya for a month or two." I gasped.

"What. The. Hell?" My eyebrows raised along with my widened eyes.

He placed his palm over my mouth. "Shh.." He giggled softly. "It's a secret." He kissed my cheeks then my forehead then my lips.... AGAIN...

"Great!" I said sarcastically. "So, what do you say?" I asked. "Would you be okay with Kyouya-Senpai?" I asked looking deeply into his azure eyes. He shrugged.

"He was too demanding and rough..." He pulled up his shirt and pulled down his pants a bit and pointed to a small bruise. "Ouchie.." He frowned.

"He totally wants you. If your with Kyouya-Senpai though, we could both be happy so, please..." I begged poking my lips out slightly in a puppy pout.

"I-I'll try for Kaoru.." He blushed and I pulled him into a hug and whispered softly in his ear.

"Thanks Tono." I chuckled in his ear and he shivered. "Let's call Kyouya and invite him over." I smirked. He smiled. "We could invite some fan-girls too." I chuckled. "That'll be interesting..."

"W-why the fan-girls?" He asked questioningly.

"Uhh, no reason." I smiled innocently. He smiled and nodded. I grabbed my cell and dialed Kyouya's number. He answered, joy! "Hey Kyouya-Senpai!"

"Kaoru. Is there a reason you called me so early in the morning? Tamaki must be on fire or something, it's that important right?" He asked dully.

"Heh, heh." I nibbled my bottom lip. "It involves money making." I smirked.

"Oh, I see. Continue."

"Meet me at my house and bring a couple fan-girls, like yours and Tamaki's, Kay?" I asked.

"I don't see where your going with this, but alright, if it involves money." He agreed. Yes!

"Okay, hurry on over!" I smiled. "Bye!" I heard a small 'mhm.' then hung up.

Tamaki and Kyouya would be together again! I'm a genius, I Kaoru, am the smartest fucking uke in the whole wide world. I feel good, I deserve a pat on the back or something. Tamaki stared at me in confusion and began nervous laughter. I jumped from the couch and danced around in excitement. The maids walked from the staircase on to pause in their steps as they saw my dancing. They raised an eyebrow in unison.

"Master Tamaki, what the hell is Master doing?" They asked in unison with tilted heads.

"Uhm... I think Hikaru gave him a drug or something." Tamaki said in an innocent voice.

"Hahah, Master Hikaru would do that." Mina smirked. I paused and scowled at all off them.

"Not funny." I groaned. "Mina, Misa would you like to join us?" The nodded.

"Why not? All we do is sit around watching yaoi anyway." They shrugged. I smirked.

They assisted me in pushing the table against the wall and sliding the couches against the wall sat on the floor watching curiously. We ignored him and searched for an empty bottle and a bottle of something to 'drink'. Nothing, just wine. Misa and Mina called the Dunbar and asked him to go a commoners store to buy beer. Bottle, check. Place to play, check. Beer, almost check. Dunbar arrived with 3 packs of beer. I smirked, perfect. When we sat down they all stared at me scared.

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of Kyouya and the fan-girls. Misa got the door and motioned for them to meet us in the living room. One by one they filed in and sat around in a circle. They bounced and talked around excitedly. Kyouya looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled and he sat joined the circle.

"Welcome to the Hitachiin Residence." I smirked.

"Hikaru!" The chanted, yelled, shrieked. I groaned.

"Each of please take a beer to begin the fun." They all nodded and Kyouya was confused.

All of us took a beer, then another and another. Girls started laughing and giggling drunkenly. Jackpot! Tamaki wasn't so happy-go-lucky about consuming beer. I practically shoved it down his throat, which he chocked upon. He finally agreed and got drunk along with everyone else. Kyouya was tipsy, but he wouldn't let anyone know that...

"Let's play... Spin the bottle!" I shrieked the girls wriggled and giggled. Misa spun the bottle with a burp. "Eh?"

It landed on a customer. "I don't know who you are.." a drunken giggle. "but I want you to kiss Kyouyaaaaaa-Senpaii..." The lucky fan-girl shrieked and crawled over to Kyouya. Kyouya pushed his glasses up and glared at Misa. 'What? Did she want him to get herpes?'

The girl hopped on Kyouya and he raised and eyebrow. She leaned down and kissed him literally forcing her tongue down his throat. It wasn't a pretty sight.. Kyouya wasn't so pleased, he just sat there as if that didn't phase him at all.. The girl stopped and found her place in the circle. She spun and it landed on me... No way am I kissing one of these whores..

"Ooh, Kaoruuu." She took another sip of beer and spilled it on the carpet. Tamaki took several sips and wrapped his arms around a random fan and she fainted.

Giggling. "I looove you so much!!" He wiggled around in a giggle fit. I cackled and my head hit the floor.

"I want you to strip!" The crowd cheered and Mina giggled.

"I gotz to pee!" She giggled as she slowly rose and stumbled to the bathroom. We all broke out in giggles.

"Okay, I'll strip..." I yanked off my shirt and shorts throwing them across the room. "That felt goood!" I shouted and Kyouya shook his head in disapproval.

"I'm surrounded by drunken idiots..." He mumbled to himself.

"Woo!" I shouted and girls through several hundred yen at me. My head felt dizzy... I spun the bottle and it landed on Tono. "Toooo-" I hiccuped. "Noooo." I finished with another hiccup. "Make out with Kyouya-Senpai.." I chortled. Kyouya raised a onyx eyebrow.

Tamaki chortled and crawled his way to Kyouya with an innocent smile and a playful rawr. Kyouya resisted the urge to smirk and tried to force himself to end this madness. Tamaki crawled into his lap and forced Kyouya down against the floor with a chuckle. He twinned his fingers through ebony black strands and gave him a gentle peck. Kyouya looked annoyed, but slightly turned on. Tamaki pulled at the Shadow King's shirt and Kyouya seemed annoyed. Wait growled and pushed Tamaki so his back would be against the floor. He straddled Tono and ripped open his shirt and hungrily went down to his lips.

"Wheres that damn camera, Laci?" A customer chuckled wriggling around in her seat.

"Here ya go!" The other shrieked with a high-pitched snort.

"That's a freakin' wine bottle with a condom on top of it..." They broke out in giggles.

"I gotz da camera!" A girl wobbled drunkenly recording the scene of the two males. "It's like free porn!" She snorted and fainted leaving her friends to do the recording. I giggled and watched my two friends.

"WoOoOo! " I shrieked. "Get that Kyouya!" I growled and crawled over to the scene to get a closer look.

"Kyouya..." Tamaki moaned against the Shadow King's lips. Kyouya grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his waist. Tamaki snorted and brought his lips back to the Shadow Kings'. I smirked and watched in interest. "Kaoru." Tamaki whispered, arms reaching out towards me. I raised an eyebrow and crawled towards to the Prince. Kyouya smirked.

Kyouya got off Tamaki and reached a hand out towards me. All three of us got on our knees and Tamaki and I continuously giggled and snorted while Kyouya wrapped his arms around the both of us wrapping us close to his body. I snorted against the Shadow Kings shoulder. Kyouya pulled me back and wrapped his tongue around Tamaki's tongue and pulled me so I would join in. I chuckled and we had a three-some. Tamaki wrapped an arm around mine and Kyouya's waist and Kyouya smirked. After a couple minutes we pulled away breathless. My head banged against the floor in a flood of giggles. Girls were scattered along the floor breathless and fainted. Mina and Misa were holding each other laughing with breathless giggles.

The door opened. "Hikaruuu." I called out, still sprawled on the floor. "Your back early.." I snorted with a bright smile.

"Kaoru, what the hell?" He raised an eyebrow and pulled Haruhi in with him. I gasped and snorted.

"Who brought the tranny in?" Everyone that didn't faint snorted and giggled.

"Kaoru, what on earth are you doing?" Haruhi asked with wide eyes.

"I'm drunk, what the hell does it look like?" I crawled over and hooked my arms around Hikaru's leg. I rubbed my face against it and inhaled. "Heh, you smell like bananas." I giggled.

"He's so cute when he's drunk.." Hikaru smirked.

"What?" Haruhi asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Look tranny," Hikaru chuckled. "I'm in love with this drunk baka here." He pulled me up to my feet and I giggled. Haruhi gasped and looked around. "We're over.." He gave me a hug then pulled away quickly. "You smell like beer." He raised and eyebrow at me. I couldn't barely see it through the blur. I nodded and he smiled. "You can go home now Haru."

"You cheated on me, with Kaoru?" She asked with a shocked expression.

"Shouldn't surprise ya... We are in a homosexual forbidden love relationship." He kissed me softly.

"You said you loved me..." Haruhi struggled to keep her composure through the hurt she felt. "Those kisses..." She took a deep breath. "Meant nothing?"

"Heh, heh, it's not like he had sex with you.." I giggled and Hikaru looked away. "Hikaru.." I asked tugging at his shirt.

Haruhi eyes filled with tears. "I hate you Kaoru!" She screamed and ran out the door. I gasped and looked at Hikaru with wide eyes.

"N-no way..." I struggled to pull him away. "Lemme go!" I shouted at him. The girls, Kyouya and Tono looked up to see what was going on. "Please." I whispered, voicing breaking.

"Just let me explain, please.." He whispered loosening his grip on my body. I shook my head and pried his arms away. I was about to tumble to the ground when he caught me. "Listen up okay, that bitch is lying. Why would I sleep with her? She sure as hell isn't you.." I tried to ignore him. "I promise, your the only person I love, the only person I'd think about making love to." The girls awed. I refused to listen. A drunken girl crawled over to tug at Hikaru's jeans.

I looked down to her. "L-liten to sexayy..." She spluttered then fell down with giggles clutching at her stomach.

"Err yeah.. Listen to me, I'm sexy.." I giggled and looked into his eyes. "Now listen. I'd _never_ have sex with her especially when I know I'm in love with you.. I'm not gonna lie though, I did love Haruhi, but I was only using her to keep you away from me.." I frowned. He kissed me softly. "Not done yet."

"You tell it Kaaaruuu!" A bleach-blond yelled from on top of a brunette girl. Seriously, what the hell?

"Like I was saying, I loved her and used her at the same time. But that was before I opened my eyes and actually let the fact sink in. I'm in love with you and everytime I'd think about you, I'd always come to that conclusion. I love you, not her. Your the only one that can give me an erection lasting hours long." I giggled and the girl at his feet started pulling up his pants leg to lick up and down his leg. "Oh shit, I'm gonna get herpes!" He shrieked.

We all laughed. And he stopped.

"No seriously." He kissed me softly and shook the girl off his leg. She groaned and got on her knees to work at his buttons. "Damn it your persistent as hell!" He shouted and she nodded and drool seeped from her open lips as she succeeded in un-buttoning and un-zipping. He sat me down and placed the girl in a corner. "Bad girl." She nodded. "Stay here." She whimpered. "Stay." She nodded. He walked back to me and scooped me in his arms. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"I wuv you, too." I giggled and he kissed me again. "Wanna play truth or dare?" I asked with a smirk. He shrugged.

"If I have to kiss one of these sluts, I'm totally passing it to Kyouya.. He is after all, the undercover man-whore of the Host Club." He smirked and the circle reformed. "Tono, Kyouya-Senpai get your asses over here. Kyouya stop touching Tono there.." Tamaki giggled and crawled to wrap his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his head against my stomach playfully.

"Heh, you smell like commoners coffee." He snuggled into my stomach and Hikaru chuckled softly in my ear. Kyouya smirked and grabbed Tamaki in his arms. He frowned. "I wanna sit by my sooooon!" He whined reaching out to me. He bit Kyouya's hand.

"You dumb ass, you fucking bit my finger!" Kyouya shouted with a scowl at the Host King. Tono smiled innocently and wrapped his arms around my waist again and snuggled in.

"Truth or Dare?" A girl asked Tamaki with a wide smile.

"Dare." He smiled inhaling my scent. Creeeeepy...

"I daaaaare you to...." She trailed off with a hiccup. She giggled. "Strip Tease!" She smiled and Tamaki stumbled to his feet with a nod. Misa played stripper music and Tamaki seductively took off his shirt and stripped from his jeans.

"We don't wanna see your ass, Tono.." Hikaru and I murmured in unison.

"I only strip to mah boxers.." He chuckled then sat back in the circle. "Truth or dare, my princess?" He asked cupping a girls chin between his fingers.

"Dare, duh!" She snorted staring him deep in the eyes.

"I dare you to," He smiled. "to, to go kiss Misa!" She giggled and crawled to Misa.

"Mina, Mina, why is this slut crawling to me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She has to makeout with you!" Misa gasped and clung to her sister for dear life. "It's okay, she seems nice.." Mina broke out in laughter and let go of her sister.

The fan-girl crawled to Misa and Misa back as far away as possible. Once her back hit against the wall however, she almost began to cry. The fan took it as and opportunity and fulfilled her dare. She was back breathless then went to go lay on Tamaki. Tamaki's head was spinning back and forth. Maybe the game went to far? Nah!

"Truth or dare Kaoooruuu?" The same girl asked.

Oh my.. "Dare?" I chuckled nervously.

"Run out in the street naked.." She hiccuped. I gasped and looked up to Hikaru. He struggled to keep from laughing.

"Well, go ahead." I blushed and shook my head at Hikaru's words.

"N-no.." I whined. He laughed.

"I'll do it with you!" He said with a smirk.

"EEEE!!!!" The customers cheered. Kyouya smirked slightly then it faded just as quickly.

Hikaru smirked and stood up. He held out a hand, I took it. Hikaru sensually trailed his fingers down his long slender form and pulled down his already un-done jeans and let them drop to his knees. The girls watched in awe. Tamaki drooled and Kyouya watched intently thankful the glare in his glasses caused it so nobody would notice. I helped pull his shirt over his head and he smiled. Our hands found their way to each others boxers and hooked our thumbs over the band.

"1, 2, 3.." We said in unison and the boxers dropped to our ankles. I shivered at the coldness. He wrapped his arms around me and moaned into my ear.

"EEE! Homos are so sexxxy! Homo, love, homo love!!! Ohmigosh!" Girls chanted making me giggle in his arms. Some girls fainted and I smirked.

"EEE, aaaahhh!" Tamaki fainted. 'okay, that was odd...'

The girls that survived followed me and Hikaru out to walk to the driveway. Our gardeners looked with shocked faces. I blushed and Hikau tried his best to sheild their gazes. We walked and walked till we finally reached the driveway. We were all happy that our drunken stages have at least worn off a little bit. Hikaru clasped our hands together then looked back at the girls. They were red and fanning them selves uncontrollably. Tamaki was limping were Kyouya by his side ready to catch him at any second. The girls were stumbling and fumbling, still slightly drunk..

"Ready?" Hikaru whispered in my ear. I nodded. "1, 2, 3." We started running down the streets waving at random people as we went. Old couples walked with their canes and walkers trying to get their way behind the sexy guys running in their birthday suits. "Ignore us, just two homo's running in the street naked, nothing to see here!" Hikaru said in a enthusiastic voice. We saw a family with two teenage girls watching us with wide eyes.

"Hikaru, this is embarassing!" I whispered in his ear. He shrugged.

"I kinda like it!" He said and ran fast. "Don't mind us, just naked in the streets with chicks behind us wanting to molest us! Old dude, don't even think about it!" Hikaru said pointing to an old guy staring at us running with his walker with a sheet of paper in his hand waving it around frantically. "Girls, how are you guys holding up back there?" Screams.

"Can't take it!" Girls shouted hitting the ground. We chuckled.

"Wanna go home now?" I asked with a hopeful smile. We saw an elderly couple staring with wide eyes. The old guys spoke.

"Keep on streaking young men..." The old guy shouted. "Reminds me of when I was a boy.." Hikaru and I looked at each other with scared expressions.

"I'm hungry.." I groaned and clutched at my stomach.

"Fine, we'll go back home." He smirked and scooped me in his arms, bridal-style. I blushed and hid my face in his chest. The ladies EEE'ed, Ooo'ed and Aww'ed.

As Hikaru ran back towards our mansion, I relaxed in his arms reflecting our little wild moment. The ladies had finally stopped all their giggles and were not starting to hyperventilate. My drunken state was finally beginning to ware off. It felt so good to be drunk, but so much better being sober. Hikaru was smiling like an idiot while I stared with a raised eyebrow. He slowed his pace to a fast walk then looked back to check on the girls. They were huffing and puffing with huge smiles, cell phones and cameras recording ever moment.

More and more walking.... We finally made it after about 5-10 minutes of fast walking. As soon as we arrived inside, Kyouya asked the girls to go home and they agreed happily. They took their cameras to leave then finally left out the door in a rush. Kyouya and Tamaki got their belongings and left too.

We went into our bedrooms and collapsed on the bed, laying side-by-side. We were shirtless and nude just enjoying each others company as always... Our arms wrapped around each others and legs tangled together. We kissed lovingly and tenderly touched and played with each others chests, hair, basically anything we could get to.

"Nothing will ever break us apart, promise me that..." Hikaru said running his digits through my hair.

I nodded. "I promise.." We held up our pinkies and pinky-promised. I giggled and he kissed me again.

"Stop being so cute..." He chuckled. I smiled and brought our lips back together. "That was different." I brought our lips back together tenderly and nibbled on his bottom lip. "Mmm... You learn quickly.." He chuckled against my lip and opened his mouth. Tongues wrapped around each other while palms and fingers rubbed and played with each others hair. "Dammit.." He whispered against my lips. I snickered. "Shut it." He kissed me again then pushed my back against the bed, straddling my waist.

"Hikaru, no.. Mom and dad are home.." I groaned.

"They were home yesterday night, but that didn't stop us." He grinded his hips into mine making me moan.

"So.." I trailed off trying to wiggle from underneath him.

"Fine." He kissed me and crawled off to lay beside me. "Let's rest." I nodded and we re-tangled into each others embraces into a tight, warm, seductive web of love. We fell asleep breathing against each others lips.

* * *

_I hope you likedd (: The next chapter will be up a few mins. after this one XD The next chapter is a little unexpecteded :( It's upsetting, happy, exciting, watever you wanna call it :l anywayzz, review if you likey!_


	11. Passionate Goodbyes

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters **_x-cept mine XD Well, this chapter is sort of sad. happy, exciting... I can't describe it! I don't own the song lyrics in here if you happen to spot them :) Read, enjoy and review! _**

* * *

Kaoru'sPOV:**  
Another day. Another morning. Another colorful dream. Another moment with Hikaru. How was life not perfect me? Well, my life was nowhere near perfect, but it was close. We made for each other and made together, literally... Besides that, we were the fairytale couple of twincest. I awoke with a smile, with Hikaru grinning down at me. I sat up and he wrapped an arm around me. The maids walked in and smiled.

"Good morning, Masters." They winked and waved as they exited the room. They haven't done that in a while.

"Kaoru, mom said her and dad needed to talk with us... They sounded pretty serious about it to.." He smiled unsure of himself. "I couldn't tell if it sounded good or bad." He shrugged and pulled me out of bed. "We should really go now. It could be really important!" He kissed my hand and led me down the stairs. I giggled.

"Right." We made it downstairs and stood at the bottom.

We met with our mother, father and maids. Our dad raised an eyebrow and our mom was giggling. The maids were scratching at their heads and rubbing at their arms nervously.

"Hikaru. Kaoru." My dad stated. He cleared his throat. "What were you boys doing last night?"

"Uhm, truth or dare.." Hikaru said with a smirk. I got to my feet and hid myself behind Hikaru.

"No, that's fine.. Why didn't you invite us!?" Our mom shrieked with a smirk. My mouth dropped and Hikaru chuckled lightly.

"Mom, that's weird.." I whispered stepping from behind Hikaru.

"I remember like it was yesterday.." My dad said pulling my mom to his chest.

"That's exactly how we met each other.." Mom cuddled into dad.

"Ew..." Hikaru and I said in unison.

"Well, that's-" Hikaru paused.

"really creepy." I finished with a smile.

"What did you guys want?" We asked in unison.

"Well," our mom started. "Let's sit down and talk about this.." She pulled us to the couch. We all sat down and looked at each other. "Okay, this is awkward. Guys, please put some clothes on, this is sort of uncomfortable, it's like every time I look at you boys I see things I haven't seen in years.." My dad tried his best to hold in his laughter.

I blushed. "O-okay.." The maids walked in, in unison and handed us matching t-shirts, boxers and jeans.

"Thanks." We said in unison.

"Boys, we're sorry, but it has to be done." Dad sighed and looked to mom. He nudged her and she gulped.

"We're getting a d-divorce.." Mom finished not meeting our gazes. Our first reaction, hold each other tightly and hope were dreaming. My body shook uncontrollably. After all we'd been through, when we were finally happy... Now this!?! Not fair...

"That doesn't mean you can just split us up like that." Hikaru mumbled holding me tightly.

"Madam, we agree, I mean they've been together forever.." Misa spoke up directing straight to our mother. My dad cleared his throat. Our mom just crossed her legs and loosened up her scarf.

"Misa, this is our family matter, could you please go upstairs and wait?" Our mom asked irritated slightly. "I told you we shouldn't have put this on their shoulders like this.." She whispered to our dad.

"Look boys... Hikaru will be with me and Kaoru, you'll be with your mother." Dad said smiling to Hikaru.

I began to cry into Hikaru's shoulder, he sniffed, but didn't cry. I held onto him for dear life. We just got together, he couldn't leave me... No way our parents could actually put that burden on our shoulders like that, that just wasn't fair... Our parents gave us everything we wanted, but wouldn't let it stay with what we needed. Just because they don't want each other doesn't mean that we don't want each other.

"Boys, we're sorry." Hikaru grunted and his grip on me tightened.

"Look, you're not breaking us up, alright?" Hikaru said in a dangerous, defensive tone. I gulped and nodded.

"Look, we think it'll be be-" Dad was interrupted with Hikaru.

"No, it won't be best.." Hikaru whispered through his teeth. "Just listen to us for once."

"Hi-Hikaru..." I whimpered through sobs.

"It'll be okay, remember that promise I made?" He asked looking down into my eyes, I nodded weakly. "W-what did I say!?" He asked on the verge of tears. I continued to cry. He cradled my cheek in his palm. "Kaoru, what did I say?" He asked again.

"N-nothing," I took a deep breath, holding in the sobs. "Nothing will ever b-break us a-apart.." He rubbed his thumb against my cheek and nodded.

"Be strong while I'm gone." He whispered. I gasped and he brought his other other palm to my opposite cheek and kissed my lips as gently as possible.

"Hikaru." Our dad said softly. "Pack your things we're leaving in an hour." Hikaru ignored him and continued to kiss me getting rougher and rougher.

"Hikaru, Kaoru we're sorry." Our mom said again looking at us. Our dad held up a finger to her lips.

"This is why were getting a divorce, Yuzuha.." Our dad shook his head. "We can't agree on anything anymore. Except for the fact that we're hurting our boys.." He sighed. "It has to be done though.."

Hikaru took my hand and literally pulled me up the stairs. He was having one of his emotional moments right now. He panted as he opened our door and closed it just as fast with a loud thud. I know we were being separated, but I've never seen him this emotional before. He stood in front of me with golden watery pools of despair. He gently place his hands on my shoulder, I gulped and closed my eyes. He pushed me slowly until my back hit the bed. Mom and dad were at the door knocking furiously. I looked at the door then back to Hikaru, he pouted.

"We only have an hour left together.." He whispered removing his shirt. "Promise me something again, okay?" He asked. I gulped hard and nodded. "Promise that you won't forget about us and everything that has happened between us. Don't resent me and when your feeling empty, keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest.."

"I promise." Of course I wouldn't forget him. Why would he think that. "I-I love you.." I whispered blushing over his admiring gaze.

"Kaoru, if you knew how much I've loved you.." He shook his head. "Let's begin shall we?" He asked and I nodded.

His cold fingers found their way under my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head. He took in my pale body and pushed me back down against the bed. He hovered over me and both our fingers went immediately to our zippers. In a rush to finally spend valuable time together we'd finally gotten our jeans off and our bodies pressed eagerly against each others.

"Let's make it last.." He whispered against my trembling lips. My arms found their way behind his neck and pulled him down so our lips would meet at last.

At first there was no tongue action at all. Just gentle chaste kisses turning into pecks then sweet romantic kisses. Our hands roamed all over each others body wanting to remember every crease and indentation. Our hearts were beating as one, our chests rose and fell together. We were one in this moment. We decided to make things a little more rough, so we added the tongue. My tongue went out to lick his bottom lip, but met with his. He gently rubbed his tongue against mine lovingly. Soon he let himself adventure my mouth for the last time for awhile. He rubbed, nipped and sucked, but the odd thing is we weren't even lusting each other yet. We were no where near hard or even close at the least. Hell, we weren't even moaning just enjoying our last hour together...

"Boys, what are you doing and why are you so quiet?" Our mother called from behind the door.

Hikaru kissed me again before answering. "Look, let us enjoy our last hour together... You at least owe us that much." His lips met mine anxiously in a deep romantic kiss.

"Boys, we're sorry, but we can't allow that." Our dad said in an agitated tone. "Open up!" He banged on the door violently. I whimpered and he looked deep into my eyes peering right through my soul.

"I-I think we should just stop and go." I whispered with a long exasperated sigh.

He shook his head. "No, I can't do that. I won't leave without imprinting myself in your memory." He chuckled lightly.

"But, Hikaru.." I groaned. "You've been in my memory forever." I frowned and he kissed me.

"Shh.." He whispered and began to kiss me again. We ignored the calls and shouts from our parents to pay more attention to each other. Two twins. Two lovers. Bound to stay together, but are being forcefully split apart. Together we were whole, but without the other, we were nothing...

Hikaru glanced at the clock and did the math in his head... I was quite proud of him he wasn't so good at math. He looked back to me and thought. He mouthed '40 minutes' then claimed my mouth once again. I shimmied back up the bed until my head was close to hitting the headboard. He smirked as he re-hovered again.

"How bout' we spice this up a bit?" He asked with a suggestive wink. I shrugged and he climbed off. I whimpered involuntarily. "Kao, I'll be back in a sec. You trust me right?" I let out a click 'mhmm' and he chuckled from the closet. "Great, now close your eyes." I did as I was told and I heard footsteps approach the bed. "Don't open." I giggled then nodded.

Something wrapped around my head causing my eyes to shoot open. A blindfold? Never knew we had one of those. He grabbed my wrists roughly, softly enough not to hurt me though. Something clamped around my wrists. I blinked several times under the blindfold. Since when did we get handcuffs? He swiftly pulled down my boxers and chuckled softly. A cold finger probed my entrance and I whimpered. He chuckled then finally placed the finger inside me. He rubbed around frantically searching for my prostate. When he succeeded I let out a loud moan.

"How're you holding up down there?" He asked with humor in his tone.

"U-uhh. Good." He pressed the finger against my prostate and I yelped. "Better than good amazing.."

"That's what I wanna hear." He kissed down my neck then continued his journey down my chest to my member. My hips thrusted up and he smiled against me. He pressed the finger against me again causing me to gasp then moan his name. He slid in another well-coated finger and pressed that one against my prostate as well. I gulped and pushed my hips against the bed pressing his finger harder against my prostate.

He added the third and removed the fingers from my prostate causing me to exhale deeply in relied. What did he want me to cum then? He moved the around and pulled them almost completely out then thrust them back in. With noticing, I felt myself harden. Apparently I was already hard though.. He made scissor movements then added a fourth. He stretched his finger out as much as he could and I was already in bliss. I felt amazing already. He added his thumb and my eyes widened underneath the blindfold. What the hell was he up to?

"Kaoru.." He moaned. "Your so warm, so tight.." He groaned and pushed half his fist in. I moaned. "Feels so gooood." He whispered against my member.

His tongue shot out and flicked around the head of my twitching member. His tongue swirled around the head and circled in on the tip. He sucked roughly making my moans rise in volume. Our parents banged louder against the door. Hikaru murmured something under his breath then went back to his administrations. He let out a delighted moan then with his other hand ran his fingers up to my nipples. He pinched turning it into a hardened nub. I shivered. He ghosted the finger lightly across my chest to the other nipple and did the same. He pinched and pulled while licking the vein on my penis. He sucked at it while rubbing my abused nipple with his thumb.

He slowly pushed the rest of his fist in engulfing me fully. I moaned, rolling my hips against his fist. He extended his fingers and clenched them making me moan. He moved his fist around pulling it out then thrusting it back in. His tongue went back to my slit and sucked at the pre-cum lapping it up with his tongue. It sucks I couldn't look at him right now. Soon, he pulled out his fist and began to talk again.

"I hope you enjoyed that." He whispered, breath breathing against my inner thighs.

"ye.... I-I... Hik-..." I gave up, I couldn't even form a sentence.

He chuckled as he went down close to my ankle. He licked up from my ankle to my inner thighs then closed held my hips down forcefully. I gulped. He's about to do it. That amazing feelings is gonna rock through my veins at any second. I desperately waited for the sensation to begin. I heard little giggles and got instantly confused. How was this funny?

"Are you ready?" He asked whispering seductively in my ear. I nodded and braced myself for impact.

More sly giggles. A loud groaned from Hikaru. What about me? I felt Hikaru's thighs wrap around mine and was dumbfounded. Something plunged into me and I was excited again... Hikaru was inside me again. The joyful feeling has arrived once again.. A flipped switch and a loud vibrating sound turned on. I wriggled against the handcuffs and Hikaru's hands wrapped around my erection, his brushing against mine slightly. He just touched it not really doing anything.

"S-so.." he spoke slowly with a loud gulp. "T-this d-doesn't feel s-so bad.." He whispered tightening the his thighs around my waist pushing closer towards me.

"H-Hi-Hikaru.." I whispered.

"Y-yeah.." He moved his hips awkwardly against mine.

"What.... is that?" I asked. No way he had a vibrator... No. Way.

"Well, i-it happens to be a-a 12 inch dildo.." I giggled at his bluntness.

He turned a switch and the vibrator began to do its job. He started out with the slow rocking one. Most likely the lowest. He moved around uncomfortably, instantly removing his hands from my penis. Instead he wrapped his arms around my torso completely engulfing us both. It was fine with me, I wasn't the one in pain right now. I wish I wasn't handcuffed to the bed, I'd totally wrap my arms around him to make him feel better.

I moaned at the slight feelings of the toy. It didn't feel as good as the real thing, but it was pretty close. Hikaru turned the dildo up a level to the medium level. It rock my insides and I groaned at the feeling of it. Hikaru panted slightly but continued to turn it up to the full. My eyes closed. Blissful, ecstasy, the most amazing feeling in the world. Then again the most amazing feeling was with Hikaru inside me still though. I found a way to press my hands against the headboards. Hell it hurt! But the pleasure was all I could really feel right now. I pressed my hands against it and pressed hard. My hips pressed into Hikaru's and moaned at the friction. He adjusted himself on the bed and unwrapped himself from my body... He took my his and wrapped them around his waist and grabbed my erection. I guess by the feel of things he was sitting in a sitting position. I bucked my hips against his erection and the dildo building a slow. but steady rhythm. When the momentum builded up though, it would be so much quicker and better. Hikaru groaned and pulled away from me. The dildo was removed as was the blindfold and handcuffs. I blinked my eyes a couple times to readjust to the light. Hikaru hovered over me again and kissed me softly. He hooked my hips around his waist and plunged deeply into me making me shout in joy and pleasure.

"M-make love to me, Hikaru.." I whimpered wrapping my arms around his chest. Our chests banged against each others wetly due to perspiration. Our heaving chests rose and fell against each other and he nodded.

"Those were my intentions..." He smirked and locked eyes with me. "You ready?" I nodded. He moved in and out causing both of us to moan in unison.

He panted against my ear as I desperately tried to get our bodies as close as possible. I moved my arms from around his torso to grip underneath his shoulders. He hummed in approval and thrusts just a bit quicker. My hips met with his and rolled. His hips continued their own rhythm while I found my own.

Sex. Nothing is better than sex. Especially sex with the one you love dearly. He continued to thrust inside me while I eagerly removed my hands from under his shoulders to clutch at my own erection. I stroked slowly and evenly with his thrusts and as he went quicker, well so did my hand. I covered my erection in my pre-cum and rubbed it at the head and dipped my thumb into my slit. A clever trick I'd learn from Hikaru. It made me feel stupendous and simply splendid. His fingernails dug in my ass as he gripped it tightly making my hips stopped their rocking against his. I gasped and he went to my neck and bit down, marking me as his again. He bit down harder on the other side and blood seeped from the bite. He greedily lapped it up with his tongue thrusting incredibly hard into once causing me to scream out his name and our parents stopped their banging against the door. He sucked at my neck and went up to nibble under my jaw, which I tilted my neck to give better access to. He left open-mouthed kisses and sucks at my chest sucking especially hard at my abused nipples. I stopped pumping myself and went to his hair to grip it tightly. I pulled and he groaned in approval. He bit down at my nipples and I pulled harder while moaning and whimpering in his ear. He gasped and thrust harder into me.

While continuing he went back to my forgotten penis to give it some much needed attention. He brought his thumb to his tongue and licked it seductively. He pressed his thumb into my slit and I let out a breathless moan in reply. He panted into my ear pulling back to reveal his bright red face and exhausted features. We weren't quite done yet though... His lips parted oh so deliciously. I couldn't help to take it as an open invitation. He was shocked at first then melted into the kiss just as I'd done. His warm hands closed around my penis and pumped it causing me to pull awfully hard at his hair. He groaned, I guess he likes it? I pulled again and bucked my hips against his and he let out a wild moan in response. My body felt as it would collapse at any second. I couldn't stop just yet though...

"N-now the battle has begun.." His lips parted in breathless low growls of pleasure... "Who'll cum first?" He was fucking like an animal now. It was faster than the last time and it felt better than the last time waaaay better.

My insides clenched around his cock but I still continued to pull his hair. I wasn't giving up the battle just yet. It became more and more difficult for him to thrust inside me when I was this tight around him. I bet it feels like heaven to him just as it feels like heavenly bliss to me. Ecstasy. E-C-T-A-S-A-Y. That's what I was in. Mind-blowing ecstasy that makes you unable to form complete sentences. My senses were almost completely blown with the sensations from Hikaru. It was entirely too much to handle, but I could do it. Everything was sensitive around me though. I could see his half-lidded gaze, I could hear our strangles gasps and moans. I could feel him inside me, rocking me into heaven.. My eyes fluttered closed in their own accord. I wanted to his loving gaze when we came for each other.... He stroked me spontaneously making feel as if I'd sexually erupt right then. I let go of his hair and my hands wound weakly around his neck pulling him down for a demanding kiss. Our tongues turned and twisted seductively around each others fighting for dominance. Hikaru ultimately won the dominance game, but not the cumming game. He grabbed my thigh from around his waist and placed it on his neck maintaining his balance to aim at my prostate. He hit it dead on making me scream his name yet again.  
The leg on his shoulder peculiary wrapped around his neck while manaing to keep the other wound around his waist.

"D-damn it Kaoru...." He moaned. "Your making it soooo tight..." He grunted thrusting rampantly inside me making my walls clench tighter around his stone heard erection.

I cried out his name as he let out an enthused, warmhearted wail of my name. He hands pumped me wildly in-time with his thrusts, but soon lost rhythm due to how rampant his hips had gotten. I let out a wholehearted moan of his name and we panted against each other's necks. We both felt our pulses and gasped at how fast our hearts were racing in this moment.

"Hiiii...." I cried out starting to spasm out of control aorund his cock still managing to clench myself tightly around him. "Hiiiika-ruuuuuuuuu......." I mewled.

"Oh fuckk..." He groaned..

His hips insanely rolled into mine gripping my erection in his hands. He stroked through the spasms and I whimpered as I felt myself going out on my own emotional roller coaster ride to intense pleasure and ecstasy. No, I can't come yet. But the pressure was building up in my erection and I felt as if I'd burst if it wasn't released. My fingers clenched hectically at his hips as I pushed him in as deep as he could go. His thumb rubbed against my erection while the other hand stroked passionately driving me out on the ledge of frenzied muscle spasms.

Several tremors shook my body violently against his. I hadn't come yet but it was making itself known it was arriving. Hikaru's body shuddered and trembled against mine breathing heavily against my neck. He gripped my hips with both hands and pushed in as hard as we could and that was enough for the both of us to come simultaneously like the twins that we were. Our bodies shook as the first waves of our orgasms hit. One tremor. He kissed me passionately.

"I.." Another crazy tremor. "Love.." Another wave of pleasure. "You.." We moaned as we released together.

His warm pulsating release filled me body and I groaned as I felt the feeling of warmness course through my veins. He moaned as my seed covered his stomach in the sticky white substance. He continued to thrust until the waves of pleasure finally ended. We rode out the waves of bliss until the captivating emotions gradually ceased. Hikaru collapsed on top of me with a soft thud and we panted against each other, bodies covered in perspiration also flushed from our extravaganza. He kissed my lips with so much force. Since my lips were already bruised previously, they were probably 10x worse by now. Hikaru rolled so I'd be laying on top of him. He ran a gentle hand through my tousled hair and wiped the tiny beads of sweat from my forehead. I gulped and kissed his chest in admiration. I completely admired him and he gentleness.

"Kaoru... I love you so fucking much..." I snuggled warmly into his embrace and his arms wrapped around me. "We did it.." He sucked in a breathless pant with a heave of his chest. "With a 3 minutes to spare.." He chuckled lightly into my ear and kissed my earlobe, sucking gently with the strength he had left. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his torso. I laid flatly against his body and his hands trailed up and down my back. His cum smeared on his stomach and his cum dripped from inside me. "Wanna shower? We're dirty boys, if you know what I mean." He winked down at me and sat up in bed.

"Hikaru.." I whined. "You worked me so hard tonight.." I rubbed my reddened backside. "My ass is like aching." He chuckled and pulled me down for another captivating kiss.

"Sorry.." He whispered against my lips. "I love you, though." He kissed me softly. "Hopefully you'll be able to walk in the morning.." He rubbed my backside and spanked it making me moan. "Maybe when we see each other again I can get in touch with my kinky side." He growled playfully and kissed me lightly again. "Dammit, I'll miss this, but not as much as I'll miss you.." French kiss. "Now how about that shower?" I nodded and he took me in his arms and carried me to the shower. My body ached, but since it was Hikaru doing that to me I didn't really mind.

"Be gentle.." I whispered and he turned on the warm water and we examined ourselves in the mirror. Hikaru took his finger and wiped it down his sculpted chest. The white substance was on his finger and he licked it off seductively. He smirked and smacked his lips, licking them seductively. "Hikaru.." I whined. "You'll make me hard." I groaned.

"Good, you first." He motioned to the shower and he helped me in. "I'll be in the back you'll be in front of me." I nodded and stepped in with him right behind me.

We went straight to the most important of things. I turned back to face him and he pressed our chests together. He rubbed his chest and the cum gradually washed off into the drain. My insides were emptying and Hikaru smiled and nuzzled his head in my neck. He sucked and bit down like he'd down during our little alone time. More hickeys, great. His hands kissed me and our eyes closed in unison. Our bruised lips parted and melded together in a intense kiss and tongue war. Our bodies were clean, but we still weren't ready to leave each other, not yet...

He pulled back to look at me. We took in every glance we could of each other desperate to remember what we looked like, what we felt like, everything. His half-lidded sultry gaze looked at me with a hot lurid stare while his pink lips parted allowing the water to drip into his mouth. His beautiful orange locks fell into his eyes and I perversely watched as the water dripped down sculpted abs down the hairs that lead to his godly penis. Trust me, the thing was massive. He looked better than any underwear model or any male model I've ever seen in my life. I took in his natural scent, the way he smirked when he was with me... We heard a furious knock at the bathroom door. Stupid parents...

"Hikaru say good-bye to Kaoru, your things are already packed and are inside the limo, come on now!" Our father yelled from behind the door. I looked to Hikaru feeling the familiar stinging prick at the back of my eyes.

"Before I go.." Hikaru whispered turning off the water wiping away well hidden tears. "I have to ask you something.. Stay here." He kissed me and left the shower to retrieve something. He arrived back in and held something behind his back. "Now close your eyes." I nodded and obliged. "Open." He whispered. I opened and he was down on one knee holding open a velvet box with an enormous diamond ring with other little diamonds surrounding it. He looked into my eyes with passion and prepared himself to ask the almighty question. "Will you marry me and be my uke for eternity?" He asked holding the ring up towards me.

"Yes! yes, Hikaru! Of course, duh! Now shut up and kiss me!" I took the ring and placed it on my ring finger and set the box aside.

"Sweet! Ukey wukey!" He was about to kiss me when I placed my finger to my lips.

"Never say that again.." I giggled and he wrapped me in his warm tight embrace and kissed me.

I jumped up in his arms and wrapped my thighs around his waist. He chuckled against my lips and melded lips again with mine. He pushed me against the tile wall tilting his head for better access.

"Hikaru, come on!" Our dad banged against the door again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." We whispered in unison. He stepped out of the shower with me still hooked around him. He kicked the door open and our dad's eyes widened and he slowly backed out of the door.

We dried off quickly and dressed our clothes ready to endure the rest of the day.. Hikaru wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked sluggishly down the stairs to meet up with our newly-divorced parents. Our parents were luckily arguing outside while Mina and Misa remained standing by the door. They were in tears and I almost couldn't hold in my tears.

"Master Hikaru.." They droned in unison. "We'll miss you.." They whispered Hikaru let go of me for a second to wrap around them both and they cried into his shoulder.

"Err, don't cry into the sweater, it's cashmere..." He chuckled and we joined in the laughter.

"Bye." They whispered. Hikaru frowned and waved.

"Good-bye, wifey." Hikaru winked and kissed me. Mina and Misa sighed.

"We'll miss that soooo much." They groaned embracing each other in a hug and crying into each others shoulders. "With just one homo it won't be as fun!"

"Wait a second!" I said quickly. "Why am I the 'wifey'?" I groaned.

"Because your my uke." He kissed me. "You'll be wearing a Lolita dress at our wedding." He snickered and I rolled my eyes. Typical Hikaru.

"Come on, Hikaru!" Dad yelled from the limo.

"Bye love.." We whispered in unison. The maids waved and we all stood together and watched Hikaru walk out of our lives... He'd be back though, he had to be back......

I watched out the door as the limo left hurriedly. I didn't go back upstairs until after the limo was out of sight. I pulled my cell out of my pocket missing him already. I resisted the urge to run upstairs and cry my eyes out. He'd be back, I know it... Eventually, I gave up and went upstairs to cry myself to sleep. All good things were bound to come to an end. Hikaru and I have never had true happiness and when we do it gets swept under a rug and ignored.

I went upstairs and fell asleep sobbing Hikaru's name. In my dreams the only person there was my Hikaru. Whether it was about our love life or our romantic life. Collages of him and I together. Pictures we've taken, when we were younger... _Everything_!

**Hikaru'POV:**  
This is completely messed up. I had to leave my beloved Kaoru, my beloved uke.. I groaned in the limo and my dad looked over to me with a raised eyebrow. I relaxed my head against the headrest and thought about Kaoru. Was he keeping the promise? Was he thinking about me like I was thinking about him? I pulled out my cell and fought the urgency to call Kaoru and make sure he was alright. He must've been crying his eyes out all day. I looked at the time on the cell phone. 4:30 P.M... This was killing me in the inside... 30 more minutes until Kyoto.

**_20minutes later...._**

We'd finally made it to our new mansion and the new maids and staff helped us unload all our bags and luggage. There were several trucks behind us filled with things from the other mansion with my beloved Kaoru. I loved him with all my heart and even more than that. I'd totally kill myself for him... I went up the 3 stories to my new room. It was smaller than the one at the other mansion... Not as roomy and lively as the other either.. I groaned and collapsed against the bed. I kicked off my shirt and sneakers then my pants and laid their shirtless with only boxers on.

"Kaoru, I love you and I miss you so fucking much all ready.." I groaned and closed my eyes wanting sleep to finally overcome me.

I finally fell asleep with sweet dreams of my loved ones smiling face and how he'd blush when I'd touch him the right way... And oh the moans he made were just heaven. The way he'd whispered my name everything... I'd see him soon, even if I had to sneak out to do so....

* * *

_Sorry if I made spelling mistakes... :( What do you think? They were finally happy, now this... How will they cope? You'll have to wait and see... Isn't it good though? At least Hikaru proposed... in a shower... How romantic! XD Hahah, review :)_


	12. First Day Without Him

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters associated! **_x-cept mine, heheheheh! _**Nor Do I own any song lyrics associated! **

_OKay, I re-read it, but I still probably made mistakes! Sorry it keep taking so long for mii to upload! We had exams the past 1 weeks and then my computer broke down! :( But I'll try and upload quicker! So enjoy!_

**

* * *

Kaoru'sPOV****:**

Waking up without Hikaru just wasn't the same. My heart felt heavy as I desperately clawed at the bedsheets on the side where Hikaru used to sleep. It's not that I was going crazy, it's just indescribable.. Without him things just agitated me. Who would make me smile, who would cheer me up when I'm sad? My conscious knew his was gone, but my body hadn't realized. Yearning and aching for Hikaru wouldn't bring him back. Neither would yelling and screaming for him. He'd left me to go with dad to Kyoto....

"Good morning, Masters- err, Master.." Misa and Mina said with pained expressions. A tear at my heart. "S-sorry.." They apologized and came to sit with me on the bed. They hugged me tightly. "We miss him, too." They whispered in unison.

I sniffed. "Tell me about it.." We sat there in an endless silence daydreaming about the times we had with Hikaru...

We heard footsteps and my mom appeared in the doorway. "Ooh, Kaoru!" My mom cooed then took a look at the scene displayed. She sighed. "Cheer up honey, school starts at 7, be there early.." She over to me as I frowned. Mina and Misa scowled as they left the room. "Sweetie, I know your upset,  
but you do have school." I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. She tugged at them then gave up. "Remember what I said." She whispered, followed by the close of the door.

I'd completely forgotten that school started today... My mind was completely stuck on Hikaru's departure and how I'd possibly survive without him. I stretched as I rose from the bed while my gaze went to the picture of Hikaru and I when we were 7.... I remember that day like it was yesterday... My brain was fried disabling my much need flashback... The picture was off us wearing pink and red dresses with matching headbands with lots of bows... I chuckled at the memory... That was one of the most embarrassing moments in our life. Hikaru was scowling in the picture while blushing with an adorable smile.

Once I'd enabled myself to leave my spot I did. First things first, shower... I grabbed my fresh towel with my initials on it off my nightstand and entered the bathroom. Slowly, I turned the knob to the shower on and stripped all clothing then entered. Then I washed up until I was squeaky clean, but made sure my hair felt good and soft. After I'd wrapped myself in a towel and dried off I went to the next thing. Clothes. More wardrobe was stoked with new shirts and jeans making it very hard to find my Ouran attire. I looked on the bottom drawer and found the clothes and changed quickly... I couldn't help but wonder what Hikaru was doing right now...

**Hikaru'sPOV****:**  
Well, the first day without my beloved uke, Kaoru. Wonder how I'd manage without him... My dad had reminded me that I had school today and I sighed at the thought. Kaoru and I were a package therefore we go and stay together, always! It hurt to imagine how I'd actually endure the day without him... It also sucks because dad confiscated my cell for some retarded ass reason....

The uniforms for Kyoto Academy were okay... White dress shirt, red blazer, black tie, black slacks. Dad said I'd meet one of Tamaki's cousins here, too. Hmm, wonder what he's like, if he's like Tamaki then whoa, it must run in the family. As I thought I struggled to maintain consciousness. Kaoru... The love of my life... He's extremely hard to get out of my mind.. I usually wouldn't mind that he was on my mind, but right now he's not helping my current situation.

"Good morning, Master!" The maids said enthusiastically. "How are things so far?" The both smiled.

"Err, Kasi, Maci, it's okay..." I murmured. They were both blond with light green eyes.

They giggled. "That's pretty cool.." Maci said winking suggestively. "Maybe I could show you around sometime."

"Maci, you slut.." Kasi groaned.

"Uh, I'm gonna go change for school.." I mumbled. They nodded and left quickly.

Geez, what is wrong with girls in Kyoto. Sure they acted sort of like Host Club girls, but still so much differently! Maci and Kasi have been trying to get at me since they figured out what I looked like... It was very creepy because as soon as I arrived they tried to follow me in my room to watch me shower and change. Odd girl stalkers.... Other than my intense missing of Kaoru and annoying staff, it was okay here....

I went into the bathroom and took a long shower making sure to scrub my hair real good. After I went to my room and changed into my school uniform. Another thing I'd have to get used to not doing, The Host Club... Great... Maci and Kasi walked in again blushed since I'd just slipped on my shirt. I raised any eyebrow as they continued to admire perversely. Once my shirt, tie and blazer were in place they snapped out of their daydream and smiled.

"Your so hot.." They droned together then the room filled with giggles.

"Uh, thanks?" I smiled then walked down the staircase meeting with my dad at the bottom. I groaned. "What is it now?" He smiled.

"Tamaki's cousin is here to show you things at the school." Dad smirked. A boy with pale-ish skin walked out with midnight black hair and an earring piercing wearing the school uniform. My mouth dropped open while my eyes widened. His black slacks even had chains on them! Eye liner, seriously?  
What else was that, foundation stuff to make his face white?

"Sup? The names Pierre.." He gave me a smile similar to Tamaki's then flipped his hair to reveal his cerulean eyes. He walked over to me and held out his hand, I shook it and smirked.

"Hikaru." He smiled. "Should we go now?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He giggled like Tamaki then smiled.

"Of course!" He took my hand and walked out towards the limo. He was okay, I guess... "By the way, Enchante de faire votre connaissance!"

Once we got in I stared at him dumbfounded. How was he possibly related to Tono? He looked like a goth kid. I mean seriously, chain's, earrings, black hair... But he acted sort of like Tono.. Odd combo. He did seem pretty cool though, so I was okay with that.. Unless he got annoying like Tamaki then I really wouldn't like him that much. He turned to me and smiled.

"My hair was blond before this.." A spotlight came from nowhere and shined down on his face. He placed a palm over his forehead and closed his eyes while his other hand was on his heart. "Sadly, people made fun of me and I became an emo scene kid.." He sighed. "Wanna see my emo corner at school? It's totally rad, dude." He smirked.

I laughed nervously. "You don't seem very emo or scene, except for your hair which is totally awesome by the way." He blushed.

"Thanks..." He smiled and began to gaze out the window. "Isn't the weather amazingly beautiful today?" He asked in dull tone. "So, do you like it so far?" He looked back to me watching me curiously. My head shook on it's own accord. He frowned. "Is that so? Why not?" His blue eyes focused on me.

"To be honest I didn't want to come here in the first place. Plus, someone I happen to be in love with is back at Ouran Academy.." I nibbled my bottom lip a bit. "It takes two of us to be whole..."

"Dude, that's deep. I understand, too. I happen to be in love with someone in France." He blushed. "I wish I could go back, but since mom and dad insist we live here, I'm forced to stay." He shrugged. "I got used to it here in Japan."

"Well, I'm not gonna get used to it..." I mumbled.

"I understand that, too. So, whatcha gonna do about it, huh?" He asked playfully.

"I'd tell you, but you'd laugh." We smirked. "I'll tell you anyway, listen up alright!"

**Kaoru'sPOV****:**  
I was almost to Ouran Academy, alone of course. My immobile form lay flatly in the limo waiting for at least one good thing to happen. Yet, it never did. No call from Hikaru. No genuine smiling faces. No thoughts that weren't about anything other than negativity and Hikaru. The limo driver sensed my moments of despair then opened the little window separating the backseat from the driver seat. He cleared his throat and my eyelids fluttered opened and looked towards him.

"Master, how are you doing back there?" He asked in his raspy gruff voice.

"Leave me _alone_!" I groaned placing my hands over my face.

"Look here, sir. I will not allow you to ignore me or talk to me in that way, alright. Now tell me whats on your mind.." His raspy voice went to one of soothing.

"Hikaru..." My eyes closed once again as I spoke as softly as possible. "He's gone..." My whisper echoed through the vehicle. Sobs were about to break from my throat.

"He'll be back. I promise ya." The driver spoke reassuringly. "Trust me."

"Don't lie to me... He won't come back..." I gave in and let myself cry. Only certain people ever saw me cry... This moment was a good moment to at least let myself show my vulnerability. "Don't make empty promises.." I gulped "That you can't keep.." I cried out.

"Kaoru, your parents didn't raise you to be weak and pathetic like your acting right now." He voice getting annoyed. I scowled. "Well, I'ma tell it like it is. Your acting like a weak brat which I know your not. Suck it up and think about what Hikaru would say right now." I closed my eyes and in-visioned. "Hikaru would say '_Kaoru__, don't cry. Crying is a sign of weakness, you always make me smi__le__ when your happy_' now wouldn't he?" My tears stopped their flow. Hikaru would say that...

"Th-thanks.." I wiped away my tears with my fingers then smiled. Think happy... I giggled. "Hikaru always made me smile when he'd say something that made my heart jump or even when he gave me those beautiful flowers.." I smiled and remembered more thoughts, positive that is.

"Think bout' those things the whole day and remember what Hikaru would say.." He smiled and I felt the limo stop. "We're here, no go and smile the whole day and make me smile." He looked at me through the window and I smiled back.

"Thanks and I will!" I gathered my belongings and hopped out of the vehicle and walked confidently to the side walk to gaze at the flowers.

"Kao-Chan!" Honey giggled from behind me and hopped on my shoulders. "Where's Hika-Chan?" He asked sounding sad. "Is he okay?" I gulped. Stay happy and think positive.

"He moved to Kyoto." That wasn't so hard...

"Waaaaahh! Hika-Chan moved to Kyoto without telling us!?! Are you okay, Kao-Chan!? Your not upset are you?" Honey-Senpai frowned.

"Yeah." Mori said appearing beside me. He admired the passing squirrels and smiled to himself.

"I"m upset, but I'll be okay." I bit back tears, just smile. I smiled to him and Mori.

Honey hugged me tighter. "Kao-Chan, I'll let you hold Usa-Chan the hold day and I'll buy you some yummy cake!" He nuzzled his head in my hair and giggled. "That'll make Kao-Chan happy, right!" I nodded.

"Right Mitsukuni!" Honey giggled and jumped onto Mori's shoulders and patted him on the head.

"Takashi is so nice. Good Takashi." He continued to pet his head. Mori smiled.

Honey-Senpai handed me Usa-Chan and we all walked to our first period class. I saw Haruhi in the hallway. Negative thoughts came my way. Positivity think positive. Hikaru dumping Haruhi. Yes. She saw me and frowned. I quickly turned away and met with Tamaki right behind me. I gasped at the unexpectedness. He smiled brightly and hugged me tightly.

"Kaoru! Mon amour!" He jumped in my arms and nuzzled his head in my shoulder. "_Sooooo_, where's Hikaru!?" He kissed both my cheeks and looked at me innocently.

I gulped. Did everyone have to ask me that? "He moved to Kyoto.." I whispered. Tamaki gasped and squeezed me tightly.

"Amour, ne vous inquietez pas! Comment allez-vous!?" He frowned.

"I'll be okay.." I whispered trying to force a smile.

"Amour, I'll make you feel better, I promise!" He kiss my cheek. "Au revoir, for now!" He waved then walked down the hall and out the exit to find his class.

A small sigh escaped from my lips as I entered the classroom door. The teacher was already calling role and once she got down to Hikaru and Kaoru she paused and looked for us. I gulped and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. I frowned knowing what was gonna be said next..

"Mr. Hitachiin where is the other one?" The raven-haired femal asked pursing her lips.

"Hikaru moved to Kyoto." I laid my head on my desk waiting to hear the gasps of shock.

"Hikaru? No more brotherly love! No way! Who could separate the twins! Awe poor Kaoru... What's an uke without his seme!?" Girls whispered amongst the room talking frantically.

Haruhi gasped then frowned and looked down to her desk desperately trying to avoid my gaze. I couldn't bare to look at her right now after how rude she was to me. Yeah I know I was rude, too, but I was drunk.. Anyone could forgive a drunk person right? I sighed this wasn't right. I couldn't just ignore her as if she weren't there...

"Sorry, Haruhi.." I mumbled.

"Oy? Apology accepted Kaoru. Forgive me, too." She replied. We still didn't look at each other despite our apologies. "So, H-Hikaru's..... Gone....?" She asked slowly voice breaking slightly.

"Sadly.." I groaned banging my head lightly against the desk.

"Who could break up the twins!?" Haruhi whispered.

"Tell me about it.." I moaned turning to look at her.

She smiled then placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "I'll make some special commoner coffee for you.." She mumbled. Maybe she's not still mad?

**Hikaru'sPOV****:**  
Pierre and I finally arrived at Kyoto Academy. The limo driver was nice and courteous. The school was pretty huge. Plus, Pierre was pretty cool since I've only known him for like 15 minutes. Two boys walked up to us and kissed Pierre cheeks then smirked then looked at me with a raised eyebrows. The kisses didn't mean anything though, just a normal typical way of greeting in Paris.

"Pierre, who is that?" A tall, lean light-brown haired male asked with curiously with bright green eyes.

"Richard, this is Hikaru Hitachiin." He motioned to me with a smirk. "Hikaru this is, Richard and Joseph a.k.a Joey." The two boys smiled brightly. _Oh great twins..._

"Whats up, Hikaru!" Richard and Joey said with identical smirks. "Bet you can tell which is which!" they held up a finger and went behind then nearest tree, tousled their hair and put on two identical berets.

I smirked. "Joey." I pointed to the slightly shorter one with slightly darker green eyes. "Richard." I pointed to the other.

Pierre's eyes widened. "Whoa..."

The twins pouted. "Right." They smirked. "Your pretty cool, Hikaru." They said in light french accent.

"It was nothing. I have a twin, too." I smiled. "I miss him so much, though.." I frowned.

"If Richie and I were separated we'd totally die without each other." Joey hugged his brother closely.

"Joey, don't think that way.." Richard looked to me then frowned. "Ne vous inquietez pas, est-ce que vous comprenez?"

I nodded. "Je parle un pea le francais..." I murmured.

"That's cool.." They both smiled.

"So, since were different levels I guess we should be going." Pierre smiled and waved.

Richard and Joey intertwined our arms and chuckled. Apparently we're on the same level.... It was like being with another Kaoru and I. At least we sort of act like that. We walked down a long trail that twisted and turned. When we got to the nearest door we walked inside then walked all the way down the hall and took a left turn. We appeared in front of a door and stopped. We dropped arms. Joey and Richard looked at each and hugged tightly.

"Caoi, Richie.." Joey blushed and turned to me biting his lip.

"Caoi, Joey.." He winked then waved good-bye.

I smiled at their gesture. Joey and I walked in together and he insisted I sit beside him in class. Since I didn't really know anyone else except this dude from Ouran Middle, I took a seat next to him. The other dude from Middle school smiled and waved. I think his name was Lea Naghagi or something like that... He looked different, less nerd more jock....

"Hikaru Hitachiin." I looked up to the teacher and raised my hand. "Ah, a Hitachiin, what pleasant surprise." My eyes rolled as I looked at the clock. The day had only just begun, great...

Boredly, I listened as the teacher told me about the gay rules of the classroom. Mainly, I just ignored with the occasional "mhmm' to make her think I was listening. Girls around me kept saying my name, but I couldn't help but to ignore. If they're like Kasi and Maci, there's no way I'll talk to them... Joey idly doodled on his notebook while the rest of the class yawned. My head fell against the desk as I gradually drifted to sleep. Someone threw a piece of paper at my head and I shot up from the desk searching for the perpetrator. Joey smiled innocently then pointed to the teacher. I turned that way and they teacher sighed.

"Don't think I will not hesitate to give you detention. Whether or not it's your first day here or not." She scowled as she pointed to the board. "All of you do your foreign language classwork, Hikaru try your best we're learning French." I smirked piece of cake! "Begin." Everyone hurriedly pulled out paper and pens and wrote all the questions...

_1. What is the most commom greeting of Hello?_  
-Bonjour.

_2. What is said as good luck?_  
-Bonne Chance? (I think..)

_3. What does __Parlez__-__vous__francais__ mean?_  
Do you speak french?

_4. Beautiful?_  
- Idk?? Tamaki? XD (haha! j/k)

_5. Without?_  
-Who gives a damn?

_6. It doesn't matter?_  
-If it doesn't matter why am I writing this?

_7. How do we speak french?_  
-What kind of question is that!? We talk and words come out.. -.-"

Instead of doing the rest, I pulled out my cell and texted Kaoru real quick.

_'Hey, Kaoru. I miss u so fucking much. Txt me bak wen u can!_'

I waited for the phone to vibrate.

'_Hikaru! I miss u2... I love you..._'

I smiled at his text. It made me happy knowing he also missed me as I desperately missed him. Knowing that he loves me though, that it just the best feeling in the world. If only I hadn't have moved with my dad to Kyoto... We'd be together right now, nearly inseparable.

'_Ily2. 3 Howz skool? Are you okay?'_ I texted quickly. Joey chuckled softly then smiled warmly at me.

'_io__ I guess... I w__ish__ u were here, tho :-) __Tht__wuld__ make everything better._' (io=it's okay)

I smiled. The same for me... Of course I wanted him here... No needed him here with me right now. He'd make me smile genuinely and blush cutely... I'd kiss him, pamper him and love him in all the right ways... **LOVE**....

'_Sh. I'm falling apart w/ out u..._' I sighed as I texted. (Sh=same here) 'J_ust smi__le__thru__ w.e. & it'll be ok_' I frowned.

'_Okay.. *smiles* I guess I can smi__le__ for u.. __Howz__ Kyoto Academy? Anything __kool__?_'

He's so cute even through the texting! Joey gasped and I looked up to him, but this big mass was blocking my way. I raised an eyebrow and looked up the mass's body and met with an angry teacher. She cleared her throat and I held up a finger.

"Give me a sec!" I went back to texting.

'_I.o. x-__cept__ 4 this stupid teacher. __Igtg__, my cell is getting taking away, I think :P 3 __ilysfm__Kaoru__, stay strong 4 me..._' I texted swiftly with a smirk...

Another cleared throat. I held up the finger again and Joey shook his head. The phone vibrated again. And I smiled as I scanned the text with my eyes then smiled at his common gesture. Even through texting I can imagine him in real life...

'_yr so silly :P hahah :) *blushes and giggles cutely* ily2... And I'll be good I promise 3 bye! :D_' I smiled.

'_yr so cute even tho it's __thru__txt__msg's__ 3 Well, this old lady is annoying me so, __ttyl__, ;) Bye!_'

The lady took the phone and walked back to her desk. She pulled out a book and read silently. Joey looked at me and shook his head.... I smirked as I watched the clock anxiously wanted the day to be over with even though it had only just begun...

_8hours later._  
**Kaoru'sPOV****:**  
Well the end of the day. First day without Hikaru. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be although it was very boring and heart wrenching. Tamaki insisted he come home with me and make me a delicious baklava sundae.. I've never tried those before, wonder how they tasted. If he thinks they're good then I bet they are though.... Tamaki persistently tried to cheer me up with sweet sayings, but it didn't really help me that much. I appreciated it, though. Mr. Limo Driver guy didn't talk on the ride back to our mansion instead he listened closely to our conversations...

When we finally arrived the driver said his good-byes as did we as we entered the mansion. Tamaki sat me down on the couch and said he'd make me a sundae. Anyway as I waited I watched odd American t.v. shows about love and angsty romances. I groaned and flipped to another channel. This channel happened to be Romeo and Juliet the most epic romance in all of the world. Isn't there anything that wouldn't possibly make me heartache worse? I flipped to a completely random channel and found a Japanese game show featuring Americans. I laughed as I watched the oddness.

Immediately after the show finished, Tamaki had brought me my baklava sundae. He scooped it into my mouth making the little choo choo train noises. I giggled then took in a good bit. It wasn't half bad at all, pretty good actually..... Tamaki smiled as he scooped another good bit.

"So, is my beloved son enjoying my homemade sundae?" He made kissy noises as he placed the spoon at my lips again.

"Screw you. Tono." I smirked and he frowned.

"Your such a naughty boy, you make daddy saaaaad..." He whined scurrying to the nearest corner of the room.. I groaned and went to sit beside him. He put an arm around my waist, pulling our bodies closer. I turned to him as he turned to me. "Awe! How cute, my little boy has sundae on his lips!" He cooed closing his eyes and giving me his 'awe your so cute!' smile. Next thing I knew his cool lips were on mine gently licking off the ice cream...

I blushed and pulled away from him quickly. I wouldn't have expected that from him since after all he was calling me son again and I was pretty sure he left home with Kyouya... Tamaki giggled nervously letting his hair fall into his eyes to cover them while he blushed slightly. Guilt coursed through my mind. I was engaged with the one I was truly in love with. It felt as if I were cheating on him also.. Even if it wasn't my fault I'd gotten kissed.. Tamaki loved me and I knew that... If I told him I was engaged though, I'd crush his hope, heart, spirit and typical happiness.

"T-tamaki.." I whispered biting nervously at my bottom lip looking at him through my eyelashes sheepishly. He locked gazes then quickly broke it to look down at his shoes. "Look I'm sorry, but I'm engaged.." I showed him the ring and he nibbled on the inside of his cheek.

"Oh. You are, since when?" He let out a sigh of melancholy before going to sit against a wall so I couldn't see his face. I frowned. 'I'd struck a nerve. Dammit... Why'd I have to do that now!?' I groaned in my head.

"S-since yesterday.." my frown turned into a pout. "I'm sorry.." my whisper came out low and raspy.

He didn't look me. "N-no that's fine.. Your my son, right?" He rocked back and forth slowly.

Looks like the spell on the carriage is about to ware off soon. I knew it would never last, but it was at least good since it lasted this long. You see, Tono thinks of us as members of his family whether it's his daughter, Haruhi, sons, or wife, Kyouya. That personally makes me laugh. The boss wishes for it to stay that way because 'family' shouldn't be incestuous nor tied together in any particular way. If the carriage spell is broken things will be changed.... _FOREVER_....

"Y-yeah, I'm your son.." Deep down that hurt me, just being his 'son'. I didn't love him as much as my Hikaru, but he was very close.

"Daddy is a pervert!" He said in a breathless groan.

"Tamaki... No, your not a perv, then again.. You know, never mind... Anyway, Hikaru and I are bro's, that didn't stop us. You and Kyouya are Mommy and Daddy, right?" He nodded. "That solves it you guys belong together." I hugged him tightly and he smiled.

"Your right! Mommy and Daddy have to fulfill their destinies as perfect parents to parent our cute little children!" He jolted up and twirled around the room. "Thank you my beloved son!" He spun around me making me giggle. He looked like a ballerina, an idiotic male ballerina who just took cocaine of crack or something!

"Okay, ballerina fairy boy... How about you sit while I give you a sleeping pill to knock you out for an hour or two? You are hyper and mostly likely have A.D.D." I smirked. He looked at me bewildered. "Oh right, you don't know what that means.." I murmured lowly. "Well, I'll do it anyway, okay?" He idly played with mushrooms not paying me any attention.

I swiftly walked towards the kitchen and pulled out some sleeping medicine from the cabinet. I read the directions, 'to calm your moron down!' Yep, that's exactly what I needed. Tamaki was laying across the couch sleeping and snoring softly. I smiled and went into the closet and pulled out a warm blanket and placed it over his sleeping form. He looked so adorable laying there with his thumb in his mouth...

**Hikaru'sPOV****:**  
Joey, Rich and Pierre insisted they come over to my Kyoto mansion and help me with homework and re-teach me the rules around school. Apparently food fights wasn't one of them because I'd received detention. At Ouran Kaoru and I did that, yet no detention... We all sat in my father's leather massage chairs and relaxed as we watched the flat screen. Obviously the homework was completely forgotten since we all watched the television in interest...

"Hikaru, you learned something today. Like us Dupree's say '_never text in class, unless you want to get kicked in the ass_'." Richard laughed as Joey giggled softly. Rich pulled him into a hug and gave him a nookie.

"Very funny, Rich." I murmured through clenched teeth.

"He has a point, Hika." Joey giggled.

"Don't call me Hika.." I mumbled lowly. They all looked at me in amazement along with widened eyes. "Sorry, someone really important calls me that... I'd like it if you wouldn't call me that."

"Fine." They all said in unison.

"So..." Pierre trailed off. "Let's get to know more about each other!" he cheered with a grinning face.

"Right." I murmured with a roll of my eyes. Richard watched me curiously as I sat boredly resting my head against the headrest. Pierre and Joey just sat there day-dreaming about who knows what... They all began humming this odd song and I closed my eyes. It was soothing yet disturbing at the same time...

"I'll start." Richard said quickly. "Let's see, Rich Dupree. Full French came from an Elite family, 16, has an adorable twin.... I love texting, long walks on the beach and those little chocolate things that taste good!" He smirked and looked towards Pierre.

"Well, I'm cousins with Tamaki Suoh a.k.a. Little Rene. Err, 17 and totally blond although the hair is black... I'm totally spazztastical when I wanna be! People say I'm annoying like Tono and let's see I happen to love cheesy American boy bands!" He smiled innocently. "Full name, Pierre Beauvais or P.B. like peanut butter and jelly!" He snorted smiling childishly before looking to me.

I chuckled. French dudes seemed odd, but hey it could be worse... "Hikaru Hitachiin, 16, elite family, loves his lil bro. What else? Parents are divorced and it's driving me crazy because Kaoru is so far away from me. Tamaki thinks he's my dad and I love harassing him." I left out the brother in love engaged thing until I found out if 'P.B.', Joey and Rich are okay with that little thing. I looked to Joey.

He giggled. "Joseph Dupree a.k.a Joey. Has the bestest big brother in the whole wide world and is the happiest dude in the whole wide world." His face was engulfed in a Cheshire grin. "I'm 16, but don't act like it. Chillin' on the beach is sweet and my fav food is..." He shrugged. "Well, I don't know there's so many! Anyway, people think I'm too skinny, but I'm not too skinny they're just too big. T.v. is like my drug and I love hanging with P.B. and Richie." He laughed softly.

"Tell me more about Kaoru." Rich insisted turning the t.v. off to pay full attention to me. Pierre and Joey sat around me on the floor and I groaned and hit my hand against my forehead. "What's he like?" P.B. and Joey's faces lit up with childish amusement.

"You guys have _major_ issues.." I murmured so it'd be unable for them to possibly hear. "Kaoru is like the best little bro in the world. He's a bit shorter than me and also looks exactly like me just more adorable and cute. He blushes around me, plus his giggle is just totally worth smiling about. He's smart, but gets jealous easy yet girls and guys alike love him like crazy. Tono has this thing for him as do I, but mines on a different level." My face flushed a bit. "He's sweet and intelligent, plus he always knows how to make me smile like a school girl. He's mine and all mine, so get over it!" I smirked. "Plus, I love him like a crazy psycho on crack! What else do you wanna know?"

"_Dude..._ That's deep.." Rich said smirking at my words.

"Awe, how romantic! Like Ro and Julie!" Joey stared at me admiration. I raised an eyebrow then looked down to P.B. He was in tears. I rolled my eyes.

"S-so beautiful! Bravo! Bravo! Fantastique!" He clapped continuously and a spotlight glowed onto my features almost blinding me. How does it do that!?! "Your worthy of the spotlight!" He sniffed clapping louder.

"P.B... We swear your on crack.." The twins murmured in unison. Their eyes glued on me mischievously with identical smirks. "We should totally go to Ouran Academy and show them how us Kyoto's role, right?"

"That seems evil.." I whispered with a frown. "But I like it!" An instant smirk played at my lips as us twins exchanged glances of evil. "Hey Pierre, remember what we said in the limo?" His tears were beginning to slow as he looked to me with huge eyes. He nodded and crawled over to sit close to my feet. "Perfecto!" The P rolled swiftly off my tongue as we all formed a huddle. "Okay, here's the plan!"

_1Hour later._  
**Kaoru'sPOV****:**  
Tono awoke and we played kick the can a bit with some old cans he'd collected then once that got boring we went back inside to play video games. Getting Hikaru off my mind was harder than I thought because all I could think about outside and during the other games was him. He has enchanted me with some sort of spell... I just know he had, it would really explain a lot if that were at least a possibility. Tamaki made us commoner's coffee and we lounged on the couches watching the big screen t.v. displayed out in front of us.

"D-do you think Hika's you know, okay?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"My son, don't worry... Pierre is in Kyoto, he's probably watching him like a father!" He sipped his coffee and licked at his lips. "Trust me, I bet he's fine."

"I hope so.." I sighed. The worst thing that could happen right now is Hikaru getting hurt or possibly falling in love with someone 10x better than me or at least cuter.. "I don't think I can handle this any longer..." I whispered taking several sips of the sweet smelling coffee.

"Don't fret.. Just don't think about it that much.. I heard Joey and Rich, Pierre's friends are good boys so I know Hikaru's doing fine. Then again." He took a breath. "I've never met them before..."

I threw a pillow at him. Thankfully the coffee cup was on the table or that would've have really burned. He clicked his tongue and threw it back at me. Oh, it's on now! I slyly get a pillow and crawled silently over to the other couch and time it perfectly. When his head went up to look at me, the pillow smacked him dead in the face. He whined and grabbed a pillow for himself. Pillow fight! Awesome! We hit each other everywhere and our laughs and giggles filled the room. When my mom arrived home she looked at us like we were two little boys who where in need of discipline. She laughed, shook her head and just headed up the stairs.

Our pillow fight continued until we were out of breath. We both collapsed against the floor heaving and panting as if we'd just run a 5mile race non-stop. Mina and Misa brought us cool cups of water filled with ice. They sat on the couches with long faces. I grunted as I pulled myself from the floor and helped Tamaki up. We sat on the sides of Mina and Misa and looked at them. We knew what was wrong, obviously, but it effected them a lot... It effected me worse, but I tried not to think about it so much. It made my heart ache with yearning knowing I couldn't have what I wanted...

"My mermaids.." Tamaki's pants came out breathless. "Why are the faces of beauty so digruntled with pain and agitation. My mermaids should smile with the depths of the sea.. Your King will kiss those frowns away with thou soft lips of love.."

Misa and Mina glared at Tamaki. "No offense Tamaki, but could you shut the hell up with the mermaid and king thing, now is clearly not the time." Their voices were in perfect synchronization along with their identical scowls.

My lips poked out in a pout as I looked to the floor. "I know how you guys feel.. Tamaki should really stop with the mermaid thing, it gets old." They giggled softly and I felt their eyes bore into the side of my face. "But that's not whats really bother you, me, we, us.." I gulped. "I miss him, too." We all sighed. "I want my Hika back.."

"We want him back, too..." The girls groaned.

"Me too! Kaoru was so nice to me when he was here!" Tamaki whined and crept off into the nearest corner to woe in despair.

"We should totally go to that new teen club down the street." Misa droned rubbing her eyes. "It'll make us feel better."

"I guess so?" I shrugged in agreement. "It'll make me at least happy in some sort of way."

"Sure, I'm up for it." Mina said animatedly. "Let's go get ready!" She smile slightly and her and Misa swiftly disappeared up the stairs.

"You coming Tamaki?" I asked looking over to find a fungus covered wall. "What the hell, Tono!?" I shrieked.

"They make me happy.." He said in a pouty kiddish way.

"_Okay_... I'll be upstairs changing, alright? Okay, see ya later.."

I bounded up the stairs and into my empty room. My fingers swiftly opened my wardrobe in search of something at least cool to wear. After all, it was my first time ever going to a club. You'd think I'd at least wanna look admirable in a way. I pulled out black skinny jeans with a checkered blue and black belt along with a long skin-hugging neon blue shirt. I looked at my shoe collection in my closet and probed for the sickest looking shoes. Eventually I found a pair of black sneakers with neon blue and white laces that glow brightly in the dark. Talk about amazing..

After showering and doing my hair in my signature hairstyle, I went back into my room and dried off. I slipped my clothes on and examined myself in my full-body mirror and smiled cheerfully. This is the best I've looked yet. I jumped onto my bed and pulled my cell from my pillow. I took a picture laying down flatly on the bed with a wide grin. I texted it to Hikaru and smiled. He'd like it for sure. I took a short moment to admire my engagement ring and smiled. No way this baby is getting taken off my finger. Hikaru's ringtone played and I giggled.

'_U lo__ok__ adorab__le__! ;) U __shuld__ send __mii__ more __picz__... *smirks suggestively* Here R the new __frandz__.._' It had a picture on the bottom and I smiled. Twins, midnight-black goth guy and my Hikaru... They smirked and did odd poses together...

'T_hey seem kool. Especially the twins :) *giggles cutely and smiles*_' I slipped my phone in my pocket and skipped down the stairs.

When I got to the living room Mina and Misa stood there smiling. Mina wore tight leather pants with a short shirt that reached just above her belly button. She wore light makeup with her hair in a headband that said rocker chic. Misa wore neon orange jeans with bright sneakers. Her shirt was tight and had neon splashes of red, orange and yellow. Tamaki was leaning against the wall wearing skin tight blue skinny jeans with a loose and long t-shirt. His blond locks were tousled in a sexy kind of way, it really brought out his azure eyes...

"Ready to go?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. My phone rang again. Another text from Hikaru...

'_U make mii :D! It's so odd w/ out U tho... :( *frowns* ilysfm Kao... *kisses and pulles lips in between teeth* ;)_' I giggled.

'_*moans* Ilysfm2 __Hika__. *kisses* __Sry__! __Igtg__.. __Tono__, Mina, __Misa__ and I are going to a club. __ttyl__?_' I smiled at my text.

Mina and Misa had already left for the limo leaving Tono and I inside. He was in the same position as before except with a bad boy scowl that went with his wannabe 'sex appeal' look. The phone vibrated again and I looked quickly.

'_Alrite__! Don't gt drunk again, k? Here's a pic __tht'll__ stay in yr mind ;)_' The picture was of him with an un-buttoned shirt with his abs shining. He had ruffled red hair and his golden eyes looked at me suggestively while biting his lip. His fingers were delicately placed against his chest while the other was lower. I blushed and gulped loudly.

Tamaki pointed at a clock on the wall telling me to hurry. I was in a rush and slipped the phone back into my pocket securely. Our hands clasped together as we jogged out towards the limo and got inside. The driver sped off as soon as we entered the limo. Apparently the club was 'Club Midnight' and it was open to teens from 16-19, pretty ownage.. The music blared in the limo and we were all singing horribly due to our different voice ranges and pitches. The driver was in agony due to our outrageously terrible singing.

When the sky became tinted in the black we approached a bright flashing sign reading 'Club Midnight. We cheered and pulled into the driveway thing and the driver opened our doors and we each walked out of the limo feeling like celebrities. We passed right through the entry way and entered the misty atmosphere of The Midnight Club. We saw a group of guys sweet talking a couple girls and I rolled my eyes. Mina and Misa scurried off towards a group of guys while Tamaki stuck near me occasionally glancing around to check out other guys. I'd spotted the bar and headed towards it with Tamaki right behind me. The dude behind the counter smiled suggestively.

"What can I getcha?" The guy asked examining Tamaki and I thoroughly.

"Can I have some milk, please?" Tamaki asked smiling innocently. The guy chuckled and fixed him a glass of milk. "Thank you.." He handed the guy a $50 and the guy cheered.

"Strawberry Margarita with the little salty stuff on the side." I looked to Tamaki and smiled. He looked afraid. "What? My mom likes it." The guy did a wolf-whistle and slid the glass across the counter. I handed him a $50 as well and took the strawberry out, ate it then slurped up the entire drink.

"Dayuuum." The guy chuckled with his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"What?" I laughed and grabbed Tamaki's hand. "Let's dance!" I shrieked and walked out to the middle of the floor.

When we made it to the floor I started moving to the rhythm letting my body take control. Tamaki stood there blushing while the disco ball lights flickered across the other groups of bodies. I motioned for him to begin dancing, but apparently he was too embarrassed. Maybe this wasn't considered cheating... I placed my hands on his hips and swayed his from side to side slowly. When he caught on I let go and he got the hang of it. Now he was grinding with everyone else. My eyes searched for the two twin girls and they were dancing freakishly with these two random guys they'd found...

"It's fun!" I shrieked to Tamaki.

"What!?" He shrieked back. I danced up closer to him and said it again.

"It is fun!" I shrieked.

"What!? I can't hear you the music is too loud!?!" He yelled. I got so close my lips were at his ear.

"This is fun!" I shouted and he rubbed his ear.

"Ow!" He yelled , I giggled and danced away from him.

We eventually gave up on the dancing and went back to the bar. I ordered the same thing, but Tono ordered water this time. Mina and Misa were somewhere dancing with someone. People around us were beginning to blur and the music blared as loud as it could possibly go. The lights were flickering everywhere. Tamaki decided I should go sit down so he led us to a V.I.P. lounge. Thankfully no obsessive fan-girls were there so it as private and long. Eventually I fell asleep on the small couch...

_2hrs. later._  
**Hikaru'sPOV****:**  
Joey, Rich, P.B. and I hung out and got to know each other a little bit more. You see, we have a plan that may or may not go into effect tomorrow... Pierre has great hook-ups with the school system as well as a famous fashion designer named Kimi. Specializing in Lolita clothes. Joey and Rich were excited as was Pierre. The most excited was me though... All I had to do was act and since my acting was 'fantastico' I'd totally pull this off.

"Joey, are you really up to this?" His brother asked skeptically gazing into the youngers eyes.

The youngers smile was almost too big for his face. "Oh yeah." He blushed. "Who wouldn't like Lolita by Kimi?" Pierre snickered.

"I'd love to see Rich in Lolita.." Pierre burst out in laughter as did Joey.

Rich and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Apparently they don't know the rules around here. Obviously Joey was uke material as was Pierre. Rich and I were the perfect explanation of seme, just different forms.... Just so happenly, Rich and I were the greater of friends so far because Joey was shy and Pierre just wouldn't stop talking about himself... Maci and Kasi walked in and admired us secretly, well not-so secretly, I see them behind the plant...

"EEE! Hottie Alerts! Hottie Alerts! Hikaru's friends aren't as shmexy as he is though! Sque!!" The shrieked/squealed and yelled. I slapped my hand against my head and eyed the guys around me.

"What? We're the populars." Pierre smirked. A spotlight shined on his face as he smiled. "Girls fly around us like flies.. We knock them out with our genuine fan-boys smiles and odd boy charm!" He looked into the light which made his cerulean eyes glow intensely.

"P-O-P-U-L-A-R-S!! EEE! POPULAR BOYS ARE SOOOOOO SEXY!!" Kasi screamed nearly causing my ears to lose hearing.

"So, how bout' that pink dress, huh!?" Joey shrieked with a confident innocent smile.

"It is sort of cute.." Rich trailed off holding up the magazine to my face.

"If Kaoru wore that I'd totally suffer from permanent brain-damage." I did a wolf-whistle and handed it to Pierre.

"Ooh, it's so pretty and ruffly!" He smirked and ran his fingers through his midnight black hair.

"P.B. you should dye your hair back blond, I have a feeling girls would like you more." I smirked and he blushed.

"I-I don't like girls.." He whispered shyly.

"Oh, well even better. Dudes like blonde's, I don't though." Maci handed me a bottle of blond hair dye and I tossed it to Pierre. "Take a right then left walk 5steps up then turn right, there's the bathroom." I smirked and I looked through the Lolita book again. "Whoa, dudes check this out!" I pointed to a gothic Lolita black dress that came with black and red stockings and a short black dress with white ruffles.

"Too goth..." Joey murmured with a frown. "We should get the yellow one, it's cute." He giggled. "Or the powder blue one... Ooh, no this pink one!" He pointed to several pictures.

"How about we get the yellow, pink, red, blue and the gothic?" The older suggested with a huge smirk. "I personally like the red!" He chuckled. "That sounds gay.." He hugged Joey making him smile.

"We have until the end of the week or it won't be so special." I murmured. "Just decided.." I flipped pages in the magazine and found the perfect one. It was cute and pink, soft and sexy.. It came with pink and white thigh high stockings with pink stilettos. The back of the dress was like a corset with pink lacing. "Perfecto!" Joey and Rich looked up alarmed by the sudden outburst.

"Mon ami what is it?" Joey asked. I held up the mag and his face lit up. "It's kawaii, but sexy! Me likey!" He exclaimed.

"I like it, but my red one is better." He joked with a laugh.

After about 30 minutes of searching Pierre walked out with blond flowing locks. The color brought out his eyes beautifully. Maci and Kasi stared at him with drooling mouths. I smirked and held up a mirror. He gasped as he admired himself. Joey and Rich finally looked up and Joey blushed. Rich smirked.

"I look amazing!" He titled the mirror at different angles to get better glimpses of himself. "I look like cousin Tono." He shook his hair out and admired himself. "Is it just me or do I look beautiful?" He winked into the mirror.

"What. Have. I. Created." I groaned. "Not another Tono-Senpai!" I sighed in defeat. Even when Tono's not here he wins...

My phone vibrated and the boys crowded around me.

'_I __lubb__yuu__ (:_' Joey awed and Rich smirked.

'_3 ily2 ;)_' I texted back and Rich wiggled his eyebrows.

'T_ono is acting retarded.. *giggles* I just woke up :)_' Pierre chuckled.

'_U still __tht__ club?& isn't __Tono__ always being an r-__tard__? __hahah__ XD_'

'_We're leaving in a sec :P U __hav__ a point!_'

"Love messages from the lover, eh?" Rich taunted snickering, elbowing Pierre playfully in the ribs.

"Screw you, Rich.." I grumbled before texting back...

'_Alrite, bye_' I sighed.

'_bye, __hika__ :-]_'

"So, how about those dresses?" Joey asked trying to get off the lovey subject.

"I'll order them in a sec. They'll be here by morning probably." Pierre confirmed with a broad smirk.

"_Sweeeeet_!" The twin boys and I droned in unison.

"OKay! Once sec!" Pierre grabbed the magazine and dialed the number and waited. He placed it on speaker and waited. Someone picked up...

"Hello?" A woman said softly.

"Hey, is this Lolita Kimi's?" Pierre asked smoothly.

The girl giggled. "Is this a joke? Boys, stop playing!"

Pierre glared at the phone as the twins and I laughed. "No... I need Loli dresses." He demanded.

"Alright, which ones kid?" The girl said mockingly.

"The pink one C-22, red H-8, powder blue L-1 and fairy-white special edition!" Pierre literally screamed in excitement.

"Hahah, alright boys... Should be there early in the morning." She paused. "What in the world are you boys up to?" The woman asked skeptically.

"Dammit. Why'd you have to ask?" Rich groaned.

Joey giggled with smile. "Loli is uber kawaii!"

"Joey, shut the hell up. She's gonna think we're super gay..." I murmured.

They lady laughed. "I've thought that since you called.."

"Whatever.." I grumbled.

"Oh well! Thanks Ma'am." Pierre hung-up and pulled out a mirror. "I do look like cusion Tono! Sweeet!"

"What's Tono look like?" Joey asked curiously. I smiled slightly.

I pulled out my phone and went to the photo gallery... I scrolled and scrolled until I found a pic of Kaoru and I harassing Tono in the Host Club. Joey and Rich crowded around me and looked at the strong resemblance of the two males. Pierre gulped loudly, realizing how alike the two really looked.  
Quite odd actually, they could pass as twins if they wanted. I scrolled down to a collage I'd made of Kaoru when he was sleeping peacefully, smiling innocently and blushing cutely. Rich smirked widely while Joey tilted his head with a smile. Pierre blinked continuously.

"He's cute." Rich's smirked grew and I scowled.

"Back off, he's mine." I said cautiously.

"Dude, just saying.." Rich chuckled and pointed to the innocent smile. "Now that's adorable." Joey frowned and looked up to Rich. Rich patted his head gently. "You'll be my fav, don't worry." Joey smirked then looked back down to the pictures to admire. Rich seemed a little too happy admiring my little brother like that...

"You guys look exactly alike..." Pierre's head tilted dumbfounded.

Rich smacked him in the head then rolled his eyes. "Twins, dimwit, they're twins.." Pierre rubbed his head with a pout.

"That wasn't very nice.." He mumbled going to sit on the other couch.

I laughed. "You guys remind me of Kaoru and I." I clicked on my videos and played one. It was of Kaoru and I doing our brotherly love 'act'.

"Aww, look at the little 5 year old, he's so adorable!" Joey cheered.

"Uhh.." I scratched my head. "That's Honey-Senpai, he's uhh, 17 and a third year.." Joey's mouth gaped open in appallement while Rich raised an eyebrow. "He's the Lolita-Shota." I shrugged. "That's Mori-Sepai," I pointed to Mori with the Loli on his shoulders. "That's H-haruhi.." They all gave me confused looks. "She's a chick." They still looked at me in confusement. "It's a Host Club.."

"Host Club? Interesting." Pierre went into deep thought and everything got quiet. "We could use one in Kyoto Academy to spice things up. The ladies would like not only our appearances, but our varied personalities as well." He placed a finger to his chin and looked up slightly. "We'd definitely need more than 7 members though.." He smiled. "My intelligence and broad knowledge comes in handy especially when trying to buy pocky and cute little sweater vests!" He smiled a wide smiled while little swirls of pink floated around his features.

"Sounds gay.." Rich murmured. "But hell, I'm up to anything! Boredom is very... How do I say this. Boring. Yeah, that's the word." He went into thought. "Joey, come here. Hikaru watch this, tell me if it's it's any good." Joey looked into his eyes in curiosity. "Joey, remember yesterday when you saw that spider? You literally jumped into my arms.." He chuckled.

"Rich..." Joey turned away from him with a light pink blush. "You promised me you'd tell no one of that story.. How could you?" He brought his hands up to place them over his heart then looked down in pure embarrassment. Rich gasped and placed his lips to the youngers ear.

"Joey, I'm so sorry.." He whispered as the younger shivered. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and my foolishness. You were just so unbelievably cute, I just had to say it.." He kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around his waist. Joey looked up and turned his head towards Rich's and they looked at each other lovingly, small tears in Joey's eyes.

"I-I forgive you... and your foolishness.." I chuckled as they stayed in that position.

They broke apart with huge smiles, obviously proud of themselves. "How was that? Cheesy or bien?" The twins spoke in unison raising identical eyebrows.

"Bien." I shrugged. "Maybe a little dramatic, but bien." I smirked. "Kaoru and I do it better.."

"Rawrrr!" Joey growled playfully with smiles.

"Wow... I-I'm speechless.." Pierre whispered.

"Not really... Your still talking.." Rich murmured.

My new friends were pretty cool, but they did remind me a lot of my old friends. Which is very awkward and weird. Yet they all had their different personalities. Like Rich, Rich was sort of like me in a few ways... Both have little brothers, seme's. I smirked. Our complete bluntness to things.. Also the utter admiration towards our younger brother's. Joey was a lot like Kaoru and a mixture of Honey-Senpai oddly. Which is freaky in several ways than one. He was cheerful and preppy.. He smiles and giggles and has an awesome personality. Pierre was like Tamaki, no doubt. He seemed smarter in certain ways. It actually seemed as if he wants people to think he's a moron which is stupid, but he's related to Tono so it doesn't surprise me one bit.... Even through all that, my mind still stays on Kaoru....

_2hrs. Later._  
**Kaoru'sPOV****:**  
It shocked me and also scared me waking up in a club laying on Tamaki's lap. Tamaki was asleep with his head against the wall while his hands were wound around me warmly. I groaned as I tried prying his arms away. My phone continuously beeped non-stop. It was beginning to bug me severely. After minutes of trying to pull my phone from my pocket I miserably failed. I shook Tamaki softly and his eyes gradually fluttered open and met with mine. He blushed then immediately removed his hands. I pulled out my phone and saw 4 different messages...

'_Kaoru__, where are you? It's getting very late. Come on home sweetie!_' My mom had texted almost an hour ago.. The other.

'_Kao, R U still clubbing? Go 2 bed rite now&be prepared ;)_' Sent from Hikaru an 1hour ago.

'_U haven't __txted__bak__ yet.. U worry me so much...._' From Hikaru.. 50 minutes ago.

'_Kaoru__Hitachiin__. Where R U? __Plz__txt__bak__, yr scaring me! :l_' From Hikaru 20 minutes ago.

I stretched and popped my fingers then texted back with a long yawn.

'_Sry__ I'm just __txting__bak__. I fell asleep the club. __Sry__ 4 making U worry.. :(_' I quickly texted.

"I wanna go home, Tono." I said stretching my legs and arms before standing up to look around, vision still partially hazy. "Come on!" I whined pulling at his hands. He yawned then stood up as well with a nod. When we walked out people were still dancing. Mina and Misa were panting with bright smiles.  
"Mina, Misa! Let's go.."

"Fine Master." They smiled as we all walked out together. The limo driver was waiting in the front as we hurriedly scurried in. We were hot and sweaty with perspiration.

After a long ride home, Tamaki left to go back to his mansion. Mina and Misa tiredly walked upstairs to their room to take a long rest as my mom waited for me at the bottom of the stairs tapping her foot impatiently. I yawned and tousled my messy hair as I sluggishly paced towards her. She crossed her arms. Great, she was mad....

"Kaoru Hitachiin." She scowled. "I was worried, why didn't you tell me you were going out clubbing?" She shrieked as my eyes fluttered closed.

"I-I did..." I yawned. "Don't you remember.." I scratched my head.

She thought then nodded. "Oh right! Okay, just go to bed, it's a school night." She smiled. "Night honey!"

Sluggishly, I walked gradually up the staircase towards my bedroom. My brain was on freeze while my eyes were still hazy with sleep. As I walked I removed my shirt. I walked down the hall to my room then walked in and through my shirt in the hamper. I removed my shoes and pants and climbed into bed in only my boxers. Today, my official day without Hikaru. It was painful and it seemed nothing would get him out of my mind. Not even clubbing with friends at night... Going to sleep without Hikaru just wasn't the same.. My cell phone was under my pillow in case of Hikaru's sudden calls or any kind of important messages... Like magic his familiar ring tone played and I smiled and answered with a small smile, still half-asleep.

"Hikaru.." I whispered voice thick with sleepiness.

"Kaoru..." He replied chuckling softly. "Your back. I miss you so much. I need you so much. You just don't understand." He whispered.

"I do though, I do understand." I yawned into the phone. "Sorry, I'm just so tired.." I groaned.

"It's okay. I love you.." He whispered. "Here I'll send you live video feed, one sec."

"I love you, too." I replied. "Oh okay.." He hung up and I smiled knowing I'd see him one way or another.

It was in a text message so when I clicked on it, it was him smiling in what looks like his new bedroom. You could hear little whispers in the background. He was making kissy-faces and poses looking rather sexy if I must say.. He did several other things also. Apparently they were boys by the sound of their yelling and screaming in the background. He told the guys to shut up and I heard several sighs and I giggle. Odd. Hikaru trailed the phone down his sculpted frame and revealed his neon orange boxers that read my name. I giggled with a smile. He whispered he loved me again before waving to me in good-bye. That was good enough for me. So when I'd fall asleep that night, I'd totally sleep well...

When I closed my eyes, sleep captured me rather quicker than I'd expected it would. Dreams of Hikaru filled it even small un-important pictures of Tono, Mori and Honey-Senpai. I smiled as I pulled the covers up around me in a warm embrace. The covers hugged my body comfortably... Dreams, Dreams,  
and more dreams floated and drifted through my mind like mist on a foggy day...

**Hikaru'sPOV****:**  
Kaoru. After saying my good-nights and good-byes to Kaoru I felt I could finally sleep and prepare for the next day. The trio stayed in my room even after I'd insisted they stay in one of the many guest rooms. It was odd how fast we all became friends... It's like we were meant to be friends from the start just like after Kaoru and I joined the Host Club. Gentle quiet snores and even breathing filled the room as I shut my eyes in relaxation.

"Night dudes..." I murmured almost silently to the already asleep trio.

Finally I'd fallen into a deep sleep. Kaoru. In. Sexy. Pink. Lolita. S-E-X-Y... It was more of a fantasy then a dream, but who really cares about that part... The boys and I had a big day prepared for tomorrow and it was going to be hella funny. No one would ever suspect I, Hikaru Hitachiin to ever go that far... It was so stupid, yet so fun to try. The only wrong thing is that I'd get caught and sent to detention. BUT! For the one you love, screw it, it was worth it...

* * *

_Well... Hope you liked it.. :) The story will end soon though :( Anywayz! Review the next chapter will be up as soon as I check it over again :)_


	13. Lolita, Atami

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any characters associated with it.... **_x-cept mine... _**Also don't own song lyrics!!!**

_Chapter 13, w00t!! Well, this chapter makes me smile :) Read and Enjoy 1 of the last chapterss.._

**

* * *

Kaoru'sPOV:**  
My body felt refreshed as I woke up to the melody of my alarm that musically played 'Bokura No Love Style' mine and Hikaru's them in literal terms. My brain was still on dreams as I stretched lazily. Fresh clothes were displayed on my nightstand. My eyes rolled as I suppressed a groan. Mom always tried to do motherly things, it was greatly appreciated when I was 5, but not anymore. I'm almost an adult sort of. I hopped out of bed feeling all of a sudden energetic. I skipped into the bathroom cheerfully. Today was bound to be good day as long as I didn't think of you know who...

I brought my towels to accomidate me in my showerly duties. I laid the towels on the sink and stipped of my only piece of clothing, boxers. As I walked in, I turned the warm water knob and stepped in. The warm water felt wonderful against my cool stiff form. My hair fell into my face while water dripped from my parted pink lips. I looked down with closed eyes just enjoying the feel of the water pounding against me. Then after shampooing and conditioning the water began to get slightly cooler. I stepped out and dried myself wrapping both towels around my waist and the other on my hair to dry it.

Walking back into my room felt pretty nice. The light was shining from my window while the light breeze of the drafted giving me chill bumps. After drying, next was to put on clothes. After I tied my black tie black and purple tie I was done for the morning with minutes to spare. I dashed into the bathroom to blow-dry my hair and fix it into my normal style...

"Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs, Master." Misa said tiredly walking to the bathroom door and knocking. She had heavy bags under her eyes and looked horrible. She smiled weakly as she turned to leave.

"Thanks Misa!" I examined myself and smiled in content. I looked really good this morning. I was glowing....

I grabbed my things and held them in one hand while placing my hand deep down into my pants pocket and casually walked down the stairs smiling to my mom and the staff as I went. Breakfast was skipped as I waited in the limo for the driver to come in to drive me. Finally he came and drove me towards Ouran Academy as I boredly glanced out the window, tired of seeing the same old things every day...

We arrived and I was exciteded again. Apparently it wasn't as early I thought though because people were already rushing towards their classes. Several colors flashed by as I blinked in bewilderment. I ignored it and walked in the hallway and met up with a group of Host girls. I smiled at them and they sighed with smiles. I smiled at almost everyone....

"Hey Kaoru..." They whispered smiling with tiny hints of blush.

"Hey girls, what's up?" They squealed.

"He's only talked to us during the Host Club! EEE! New favorite host!" They screamed. Although we haven't had the Host Club in forever. Two days ago didn't count since it wasn't at school.

My eyes narrowed, but my walk continued throughout my joyous walk to my classroom. I found my desk and sat down with my suitcase laying on top of it. I looked around the room waiting for class to start actually excited for it to begin... Never thought I'd think that.. The teacher came in smiling brightly.  
Never seen that smile in forever... That only meant one thing... New students. 'Great...' I groaned aloud receiving unfriendly looks from other guys. Hell, they were jealous anyway. So, I didn't care at all...

"We have four new students to welcome today. All girls and very pretty." The teacher announced with a bright smile. "Come in girls." By the time she'd said that everyone was in their seats. One by one the girls walked in and smiled nervously and uncomfortably.

The one that caught my eye the most was the red-head wearing the pink and white thigh-high stockings and pink stilettos. She had golden eyes and greenish-yellowish eye shadow along with eye liner. Her eyes darted to mine and she smirked familiarly. I noticed how short her dress was and raised an eyebrow. The other was a long-haired blond wearing a fairy white dress with lots of sparkles and Cinderella-like glass heels. Her make-up was light, but her lipstick was bright red... What was up with these girls? The other girls were twins with long light-brown hair that was curly with bright green eyes while the slightly shorter had slightly darker green eyes. The slightly taller wore a crimson red dress that was also short with high-heeled stilettos and red stockings. Her make-up was eyeliner that really brought out her eyes with light blush and pink lip gloss. The other girl had identical make-up just a different dress... Her dress was powder blue like our school blazers along with blue slipper-like glass heels. It was barely shorter than the slightly taller twins'. They were a very interesting group of girls...

"Well, intoduce yourselves.." The teacher spoke motioning the front of his desk. They all followed the red-head and I smirked. She seemed prettier than the rest and better.

"Hello." The red-heads voice was slightly raspy. She cleared her throat. "My name is Hikari Yasumota." She waved and placed with her red-hair, eyes not leaving mine.

"Err, my name is.." A smile. "Annelise Bartocci." The blond curtsied and nudged Hikaru slightly. She nodded and Annelise smiled brightly examining the classroom in interest.

"Hey everyone!" The slightly shorter twin said in an animated voice. "I'm Josephina Jolie." She smiled happily.

The slightly taller rolled her eyes at Josephina. "The names Mary-Alice Jolie." She smirked at some of the guys and they smiled widely. Hmm...

"Take a seat, any seat." The teachers smile was huge as he watched the girls walk down the aisle. I raised an eyebrow, perv...

Hikari and the other girls followed behind her and sat around Haruhi and I. They all looked at me with smirks as I stared back stupefied. Hikari chuckled and leaned casually in her seat. The two twins just sat and talked while the blond watched me in fascination. What for though? Very odd, very odd indeed.  
Shrugging, I turned to study the red-head.. We looked very similar. Hair, eye and skin color... The way she and I smirk... No, never mind...... Hikari flung a piece of paper across the small space between us and I caught it, she nodded and I shrugged. I opened and it read 'meet me after class, alright?' I was puzzled... Who were these chicks!?

Class had ended and most of everyone had left already. I met with Hikaru and the others in the hall and their eyes were all peeled on Hikari. Guys gave me rude looks while I groaned.

"Oh Kaoru.." Hikari smirked toying with her thigh-high stocking.

"Whoa.. How do you know my name." I blinked innocently as the others giggled.

"I'll tell you after school, okay? Now uhh, show me around the school." Hikari wrapped an arm around my waist as my mind went blank. What the?? Mary-Alice pulled her arm from around me and scolded her. Josephina giggled as I began walking. "We have every single class with you, isn't that uhh so fetch!?" She giggled...

"You guys are really odd." My eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You don't know how right you are..." Annelise chuckled while Mary-Alice shook her head in shame.

"Let's go! I wanna see the school!" Josephina shrieked excitedly...

"Alright then." I whispered....

After welcoming them to the school we all went to our next class, surprisingly we all shared the same classes... Soon it was lunch time and we had commonly heard conversations... The girls' voices were raspy, sometimes the even sounded manly. Creepy... Immediately, we had the next class... The school was over as we walked out to the front of the school. We were all sort of huddled together when Hikari smirked animatedly at me. She pressed our bodies together then connected our lips, gently threading her fingers through my strands. My eyes were wide and staring at her in shock.. She away smirking.

"Oh Kaoru.." Her girlish voice called out. She looked to her friends giving them some sort of signal. "Did you miss me?" They pulled at the hair, they were wigs! Very good ones. I gasped... "Well, did you miss me?" Hikaru asked. My eyes widened as my heart fluttered joyously with unspeakable emotion.  
I nodded and he opened his arms. I dove into them touching every part of his body to make sure it was him... And it was...

"Hikaru.." I whispered into the upper half of his dress. I jumped into his arms so my legs would be around his waist. "It's you! But why're you dressed as a girl?" I giggled hysterically.

"Well, I knew it'd surprise you." He chuckled in my ear. "I love you so much that I'd dress as a girl for you! I admit though, it's pretty damn sexy." I looked at him and he smirked, I looked towards the other 'girls' and they smiled. Hikaru sat me on my feet to introduce me.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Pierre." He stepped forward and shook my hand casually.

"Bonjour, mon ami, je m'appelle Rich Dupree.." He smirked and pulled me into a hand-shake hug.

"Mon ami, Bonjour! Je m'appelle Joey." He giggled and kissed both my cheeks. He pulled back with a amused smile.

"Nice to meet you guys." I smiled and hugged Hikaru. "I missed you soooo much.." I kissed his chest and looked into his eyes. "Are you staying?" He looked down at me with a sad expression. "Is that a no?" He nodded. "Oh.."

"Can we leave? This thong is really hurting.." Hikaru groaned moving around uncomfortably. We all laughed.

"And these heels are killing me!" Richard groaned as Joey giggled.

"I like my heels." Pierre moved around to look at his heels in admiration.

"Pierre!?" Tamaki shrieked with wide eyes.

"Tamaki!?" Pierre shrieked with wide eyes...

We all looked from Tamaki to Pierre. They looked like twins oddly... They ran up towards each other and hugged tightly. They probably haven't seen each other forever... Joey smiled while Rich pulled him closely into a hug. Joey looked up and blushed as he clung onto his brother. It was like Love Fest here at Ouran Academy. We were all together.

"Your hair is blond!" Tamaki shrieked with smile.

"Yeah, Hikaru told me I should dye so I did. I looked quite handsome." Pierre tousled his blond locks.

"Oh my gosh, just like me!" Tamaki smirked as they walked over together. "Ever tried commoner's coffee?" We heard him asked just barely. A shaken head. "It's fantastique!"

"Anyway Kaoru, Rich and I planned a romantic evening for you and Joey. We should really go, do you think mom's home?" I thought for a second before shaking my head. "Sweet, okay let's go home." I nodded and he interlocked our arms.

"Richie you planned us a date!? I thought you were straight.. Whoa, you totally fooled me!" Joey giggled with a blush.

"Acting straight is hard lil bro' trust me..." He chuckled. "It's like trying to draw straight line and that's hard without my ruler." Whoa they're interesting....

We entered our limo as we had sweet conversations about completely random things. Joey and Rich were very kind together, I could tell we were already becoming best friends quickly. Hikaru and I also told them about things we've done and what they could do to have fun also. They agreed and told us about things they've done also. They made me laugh excessively, Hikaru too. It just so happened to be that Rich and Joey were similar to Hikaru and myself... Which was interesting in it's own little way..

Momentarily after we arrived, the boys changed into something more boyish as I waited anxiously for them to come down for our date. Hikaru was first to walk down wearing casual clothes. Next was Joey and he also wore casual. Finally came Rich also wearing casual... Hikaru took my hand and escorted me down the front steps and into the limo. Rich did the same for Joey.

"So, where are we going?" my eagerness got the best of me.. I just couldn't help but to ask.. I smiled as I lightly tugged at his shirt. His amorous half-smile knocked the wind out of me... He'd never seemed so vivacious and keen, well at least not like this. "Hikaru..." I whined while Joey giggled clinging onto his brother grinning up at him. I pouted.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Why would I tell you?" He smirked. "It wouldn't be a secret anymore." His wink was remarkably provocative brewing unimaginable emotions within me. I pouted and laid my head in his shoulder, Richard snickered as Joey chortled.

Numerous minutes had passed, yet still we were on the road. Evidently Hikaru was seemingly going out of his way to sweep me off my feet... Which he already has, so there's no realistic reason why he's so set on delighting me. Joey softly snored in the background as Richard smiled in peace, eyes fluttering to a close. Hikaru check his cell then looked down to me with a joyous smile gracing his lips with lustrous eyes. He cupped one of my cheeks in his hand and graced my lips with one simple chaste kiss. I whimpered and he leaned again letting our breath mingle in the tiny space between us. He waited with a black expression. My face turned to one of puzzlement. Instinctively my arms wrapped around his neck bringing him an inch closer. His eyes watched me closely as I stared back at him with wide eyes of need. I pulled him yet an inch closer as his smirk grew wider. My peck was tender and slow because I wasn't usually the one to do 'the moves' if you know what I mean.

He chuckled against my lips sending me unwanted shivers. I whimpered again as he smiled. Our lips connected once again, but in a soul kiss. The kiss was long and ardent and blazing with lust. My arms wrapped tighter around his neck as Rich snickered from the seat only inches away from us. Joey continued to snore peacefully. Nothing was really wrong about the kiss... It was like others we've shared previously. It was just us showing passion without the head-on thoughts interrupting. Just us. In the moment. Together...

"Hikaru..." My whisper was filled with urgency.

We pulled away simultaneously for some much needed air. Our pants filled the backseat as Rich snickered. Joey stirred in his arms, eyes slowly fluttering open to look at Rich then Hikaru and I. I blushed and looked down in embarrassment. Rich and Hikaru fist pounded each other then after a couple more minutes in the limo we'd arrived, at least I suppose...

"Here!" Rich and Hikaru announced pausing to look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Cool!" Joey and I said in unison then breaking out in a giggle fit. Both sets of twin seemed to be in sync tonight...

Our men escorted us out of the limo and inside towards the front desk.

"Reservations for Hitachiin?" He smirked with a raised eyebrow at the young woman standing behind the desk.

She gulped. "H-Hi.." She blushed. "R-right this way..." Her smile was shaky almost as if in fear. "Enjoy your meal.." She managed to scurry away, face scarlet from embarrassment.

"She seemed like our puppy back at home!" Joey's cheerful voice enlightened the table. We all laughed. "Right Richie? You know how Sophia walks around all shaky and scared with her tail between her legs?" He giggled. "Sophia is a cute, but shaky little Shih-tzu... That maiden acts just like her." He smiled widely. "I think she even had a tail!" We burst out in laughs getting weird faces from everyone.

"Shh Joey." Rich whispered placing a finger over his lips then chuckled.

I took a moment to look around the restaurant and gasped. It seemed pretty high-class... Nice looking waiters wearing black suits. chandeliers, lobster... It's not that I wasn't used to stuff like this, it's just that I wasn't wearing anything proper for the particular occasion. The waiter gave us a bottle of champagne which we weren't even allowed or supposed to drink... We ordered and waited at the table..

Hikaru looked to Rich then they shared some conversation just by looking at each other. "I wasn't afraid to and I do it in public." He smirked and wrapped an arm around me, I blushed in response. "Just do it already!"

"Dammit... I'll never make another deal with you again.." Rich rolled his eyes and cupped Joey's cheeks with both his hands. He hesitantly leaned in to kiss him passionately getting an unprepared yelp from Joey. Joey then relaxed as a bright red blush tinted his cheek. His eyes gradually closed as his arms wrapped around the olders neck. Rich grunted in response as his fingers trailed down the youngers body making him whimper. He stopped and pulled away. "How was that?" He smirked as Joey panted out of breath. I felt like a voyeur...

I blushed as Hikaru's hand grabbed mine. He buried his face in my shoulder and inhaled with a moan. He turned his chair a certain way so he could do these things. His other hand was unloosening my belt swiftly. I gasped as his hand dipped into my boxers.

"Hikaru... no... We're in public.." I moaned as he caressed the sensitive skin of my penis.

"Like you said before, I'm a horny bastard." His bluntness made my blush darken.

"Hi... Ka..... Ru....." I groaned clutching underneath the seat as he pressed his thumb into my slit. He kissed my neck tenderly then pumped me roughly. "St-stop.." I moaned thrusting my hips involuntarily into his hand. He chuckled against my neck then removed his hand from my boxers.

"Sorry, I can't seem to control myself around you." He laughed. "Two days away makes the hormones rage, if you know what I mean..." He smirked, eyes meeting mine. "I love you... and you know that.." He breathed under his breath.

"You got skills Hikaru. Your horny as hell, but you got skills dude." Richard said humorously. He gripped Joey's hand swiftly then used his other hand to tousle his hair. "This little guy here's not really into public things..." He smirked as he went into thought. "Mom and Dad scarred him when we were younger. We were in Toy R Us and they found this little Dora bed and got freaky... Boots did his monkey laugh and whoa..." He shook his head then burst out in laughter.

"Richie be quiet!!!" Joey whined/groaned as he pulled away from his brother, red with arms crossed over his chest.

That's when the waitress sauntered over with our meals. She sat them down in front of us smiling nervously. She looked at each of our faces then her face drained of color and she fell right in front of us with a loud thud. Us twins all looked at each other then back down to her. Another waitress scurried over and used a spatula to scoop her off the floor and threw her back into the kitchen. She smiled in apology before running off, fuming, into the kitchen to talk to the overly excited waitress. We heard yelling then broke out in laughter.

"Mommy did that when she sees those underwear models in that magazine she buys!" We all laughed at that to then thought for a moment.

The table became silent as the twin boys gazed at us in scrutiny trying to decipher our reaction. A single crystal clear tear fell silently from my eye as I looked at the boys biting my lower lip to keep from sobbing. Hikaru just gulped and his arms wound around me in comfort. I leaned into his protective embrace, wrapping my arms around his torso, then laying my head against his chest. The boys were oblivious to exactly why this was our reaction. I'm sure that Hikaru had probably told them the story, but I guess they didn't know how close we really were because they looked so oblious right now.

"D-Did I hurt you feelings?" Joey pouted with the widest of eyes. "I'm sorry you guys!" He apologized in a rush, we could hardly understand him at all.

Hikaru grunted. "You know the story..." He covered my ears. "Newly divorced parents." He whispered. I couldn't really hear what he'd said though, but he removed his hands then wound them around me again.

"Sorry Kaoru, didn't mean to. You too Hikaru." Rich apologized sincerely with a reassuring smile. "Joey is sorry too..." He looked down to his lower brother and kissed his lips softly. "You didn't mean too.." He whispered against his lips. Joey's eyes were wide and watery as his face flushed brightly.

"Let's just eat.." Hikaru grumbled turning to the food. "I'll feed you, love." His smile lightened the mood as the other two began to slowly eat. He scooped something into my mouth and I was unsure of what the hell it was, but it was kinda good...

"Wha' is tis'?" I asked through my chews. I licked my lips and he scooped more into my mouth. He snickered. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. He scooped more into my mouth.

"Caviar." He smirked and I instantly stopped chewing.

"Fo' rea'?" I asked chewing the rest then swallowing. "For real?" I asked again.

"Yup!" Joey answered taking a bite of fillet Mignon with a huge smile.

"Groooooss!" I shrieked spitting them out into the napkin.

"You ate it.." Rich murmured snickering to himself.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Thirsty?" He asked licking his lips. I shrugged with a nod. "Fantastique!" He got the glass of water and sipped some into his mouth. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. He placed his lips against mine. Our lips parted simultaneously so we'd both get our fair share of water. "Mmm.. Even sweeter drinking it from your lips." He moaned in delight. "Would you like more?" I nodded watching as he sipped more into his mouth then immediately connected our mouths. I blushed as we broke apart to find an audience of twins watching us.

Joey smiled brightly. "Romantica!" He looked up to his brother. "Je veux te voir and pour tout savoir sur ton anatomie." Rich growled playfully and placed his pointer and middle finger at the youngers lips and parted them by pressing down on his bottom lip.

"Joey, Je veux te voir en action avec ta bite." Rich replied in a seductive tone replacing his fingers with his lips. By the looks of it, he'd forced the youngers mouth open in a soul kiss.

"Uh, Rich?" Hikaru asked staring at them. Rich replied with a 'hm'. "Dude, let's eat first." Joey whimpered as Rich pulled him into his lap so his legs would be around his waist. "Dude, this is a fancy place okay." Rich ignored him and grinded his hips into the youngers making him squeak. "Hey! No dry-humping you'll attract attention!" Ever in the room fell quiet to gaze at the scene displayed out in front of them. Two guys. NO twins dry-humping at a high class restaurant with their tongues down each others throats.. How pleasant...

Joey pulled away. "R-richie..." Rich's lips left open-mouthed kisses down his jaw down to his neck. He licked it slowly up to just under his jaw then back down to the middle of his neck and sucked hard. "A-ah!" Joey gripped around his brothers neck instinctively tilting his head to the side. "R-richie..." His moan was loud and everyone heard it.

"Hikaru... Can we leave now? I think your supreme horniness is effecting my hormones. I have the sudden urge to strip Joseph of his clothes and throw him on the table and tease him until he begs me to make sweet love to him." Richards bluntness almost scared me. Joey's body flushed red in embarrassment.

"Uhh check, please!?!" Hikaru got up from his seat with a raised hand. I looked up at him then trailed my eyes down his body. I missed this body.. It's only been 2days total, but still... I haven't seen it, felt it in a while.... "Hurry up, please." He said quickly. "Don't wanna see Rich's fantasies to come true.."  
He murmured making Rich scowl at him. Hikaru smirked.

"Hikaru... Let's go wait in the car.." I whispered. He reached down to me and took me in his arms. The dopplegangers were too occupied to notice we'd even left.

Hikaru's hand took mine and we let them swing in the small space in between us... The guy that stood near the door bowed slightly then motioned towards the limo in front of us. Our limo driver smirked. Wait, he never smiles? Hikaru and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows then swiftly dove into the car ready to ask our questions.

"You. Just. Smiled!" I shrieked through the glass. He chuckled lowly.

"Well, your moping and whining annoyed me. Now that Master Hikaru came, your all happy and your annoying me once again.. Like old times... I guess I missed your antics.." His low tone was rushed as he tried to avoid our gazes. I smiled.

"I can't believe you missed us." Hikaru said astonished. "Dude, I thought you were freakin' mute.. You don't say much! Damn!" The driver and I laughed. "Too bad I can't stay.." I wish he wouldn't remind of that fact....

_Meanwhile with __Tono__ and P.B._  
**Pierre'sPOV****:**  
Cousin Tamaki and I caught up some on our walk to absolutely nowhere in particular. We just walked and walked until the sky began to darken. Our pure blond locks flowed in the slight breeze as our almost identical cocky grins reflected from each other's eyes. After awhile though, Tamaki began to get a little sluggish with his slow pace. I was still energized enough to run a marathon still. His loud yawn knocked me out of a common daydream I was about to have. I looked to him startled.

"Pierre I'm sleepy." Tamaki pouted looking at me through his blond tresses. I smiled at him then tucked the strands behind his ears. He blushed slightly. "Let's go home." He finally whispered after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Yours or mine?" I asked raising an eyebrow. We both giggled at my pretend seriousness.

"Never mind let's just go eat or somethin' I'm hungry!" His face lit up. "Let's go to the commoner cafe down the street!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction. I giggled and followed.

Cousin Tamaki was actually pretty fun to hand out with. I don't like Tamaki like that, but it's possible I could if I let my guard down enough. My gothicness happened because I let my guard down once to this guy and it bit me in the ass. So, I learned never trust anyone and always keep up a barrier to protect you heart from unwanted interferences.... Not that I didn't love my ex-boyfriend.. I did, but he wasn't worth it...

**Kaoru'sPOV****:**  
Minutes passed as we talked to our beloved limo driver.. Joey and Rich were still inside I suppose. It's not like we'd gotten drunk or anything. Maybe it is possible to catch somebodies sexual desire. I leaned into Hikaru's chest in thought.. Just to think about it... He'd be gone tomorrow. There's no way he could stay, no way our father would let him... Hikaru played with the locks of my hair twisting them around his fingers which temporarily distracted me...

I went back into thinking again... All this time I'd thought we were perfect together. Meant to be together. Hell we were even born together! But that wouldn't change things, couldn't change things. That's the way things were. But that didn't mean we couldn't absolutely be together. Just because our mother and father didn't approve or wouldn't accept us didn't mean anything... Yet still, it's not that we'd be separated for long...Right?

Huffing and puffing was heard outside of the limo. I sighed.

Giggling. "Richie, you practically molested me!" A low chuckle.

"That's how I be baby..." The door swung open and two horny twins jumped in.

"Can we go now?" I asked sighing.

"Driver..."

...

...

...

The rest of what he said was in a low silent whisper that I couldn't make out. Rich was apparently aware of what was being said. He had a broad smirk, but his eyes betrayed that. His eyes were showing how upset he was and also showed that he wasn't completely sure about the idea that him and Hikaru had made. My brain was frozen with unawareness. What were we going? What did Rich and Hikaru plan for Joey and I? Better yet. what was going to happen to us after their decision?

"Just go to sleep Kao, when you wake up we'll probably be there." Hikaru softly spoke, tenderly kissing my forehead before I laid on his shoulder in a comfortable position.

"O-okay..." I replied in a whisper as I shut my eyes tightly.

"Richie.." I heard Joey say in a worried whisper. "Where are we going?" He asked voice shaky in fear.

"You'll see..." The other replied quickly.

Everything became quiet then as Joey and I pondered where we were going. It's not that I didn't trust Hikaru, but still. How couldn't he tell me? Pictures flickered through my mind as I thought where we could possibly be heading. While thinking I must've fallen asleep because vivid neon photos of Hikaru and I flickered and flashed through my mind. In the dream the following was happening:

_Inside Kaoru's dream..._

Excitement coursed through my veins as I walked steadily down the aisle ready to be officially together with my one and only true love, which also happened to be my twin. My bright smiled lightened up the room as my father escorted me down the long white carpet. My mom was waiting on the first set of pews in tears. Tamaki was glowing, eyes glossy and proud. My eyes connected with Hikaru's and he was anxiously awaiting the moment when we'd be official.

"Good Luck, Kaoru." My dad whispered into my ear.

As soon as the music stopped I'd noticed that Hikaru was only a few feet away... My dad smiled at me then looked to Hikaru with a wink. I blushed and stepped up a step and turned to face Hikaru. He took my hands and stared deeply into my eyes with untold passion. My blood rushed through my veins and my brain wasn't even working, or that's at least what it seemed like. Father has sat next to mother consoling her. Her tears were tears of joy though, not sorrow. We'd decided to let Kyouya wed us because after all he'd known us and knew exactly how we pictured this day... He cleared his throat then smirked. Hikaru pulled off my veil lightly then ran his fingers through my hair then nodded his head telling Kyouya he was ready...

Minutes passed after Kyouya had said everything and I unconsciously nodded and repeated what he'd said as did Hikaru. He was as desperate to get this over with as I was. Finally the last words were arriving quicker than I expected. It didn't even seem as long as it seemed....

"You may now kiss the bride... uke... wifey.. You get the picture." Kyouya smirked as Hikaru chuckled.

"Why am I the bride?" I murmured, face reddening as I looked down to the floor.

"Because you love me.." Hikaru whispered lovingly into my ear as I shivered with gulp. He tilted my chin up and reassuringly gazed lovingly into my eyes. My eyes watered, but it was due to the amount of love and excitement I was enduring.

That's when it happened. My eyes closed as he captured my lips in a sweet light kiss. Tamaki was recording it all with a proud fatherly smile. By the door sat Haruhi and I gasped. I looked back to Hikaru and he'd captured me in another kiss. His lips melded with mine perfectly as our mouths worked together in sweet loving harmony. Our tongues twisted, turned and curled. We'd broken apart and everyone cheered.

"Congratulations, you did it, you finally did it." Kyouya smirked. "Now go before you look stupid." I giggled and Hikaru nodded.

I turned to walk down the aisle, but instead Hikaru had tooken me in his arms, bridal style and walked down the aisle with an ecstatic expression. I giggled again and he smiled as we'd exited out the doors. Next, the reception... Great, this'll be fun!

_Dream Sequence over...._

I awoke with an angelic smile with teary eyes. Soon I figured out it was all just a dream, a mere dream that made me this happy. I took a moment to regain my breath and let my eyes re-focus due to the haze of sleep. After, I'd found out I was in a different location. Not a limo.. No... A room? A room beautifully decorated with amazing colors with brilliant contrast. I laid in a bed with a canopy with the canopy curtains open. Hikaru walked out from a room, I'm guessing the bathroom because he had a towel around his slim waist. He smiled and came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hello bro'." He smirked widely, with glowing eyes of excitement. "We're here! Rich and Joey are in the room next to ours." He informed me quickly. He ran fingers through his wet tresses then looked to me. "You okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"W-where are we Hika?" my whisper echoed throughout the big space. He smiled.

"Atami in the famous Teito Hotel." He pulled me into a hug as his still wet chest rubbed against mine. Since when was my shirt off?

"We have school tomorrow! Why are we all the way in Atami?" He smirked.

"I wanna be with you and until mom and dad accept us then we'll be skipping school. It's not like we actually learn anything we didn't already know in class." He chuckled softly. "I'll take us back if you really don't wanna stay.." He whispered in a sad tone.

"No-no I-I wanna stay here.... with you..." I whispered resting my head on his shoulder.

"Great. Oh yeah, check out the view from the window." I nodded and walked towards the window and noticed it was completely made of glass. We were at the very top at the presidential suite. I could see all of the other people down below chilling at the hot tubs and in the distance roller coasters and other fun things that we could possibly do here. "Like it?"

"Y-yeah! It's amazing. But what about privacy, won't people see us?" another chuckle.

"Maybe that's what I wanted." He came up from behind me and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. He laid his head on my shoulder and looked down to the very bottom of the building. We saw tiny people walking and occasionally looking up the building then back down. "Wanna go swimming or something? It's boring in here."

"What time is it?" I asked turning my head to face his.

"Like 11 or 12, I lost track of time in the shower." He gave laughed exposing his perfect white teeth.

"Whoa! I should be asleep. That's why I'm so tired.." Hikaru smiled then I turned my head to look back down at the people walking in and out.

"Your right, I have a big day planned, well this whole week planned sorta..." He laughed nervously then kissed the flesh of my neck softly. "Come on, let's go before you collapse on the floor." I scowled at him.

"That's not funny." I mumbled.

"Come on.." He pulled my hand and went to the right side of the bed as I went to the left.

We got into bed together and laid down, like old times. He clapped and the lights went off. He took my hand and pulled me closer to him then wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed my head against his chest and he hummed softly. My eyes felt heavy and my head hurt. I silently counted the beats of his heart then wrapped an arm around his torso trying to get as close as possible to him. He chuckled as if laughing at something I failed to notice or catch onto.

"I'm naked, you know." He kissed the back of my head. "Gah, I love you." I smiled.

"I love you, too." I kissed his chest then closed my eyes. He chuckled again. "What?"

"Your nude, too. That's why those people were staring at us!" I gasped and felt my nether regions.

"You stripped me!" I shrieked. He chuckled.

"I love you! Now g'night Kao." He chuckled and I giggled.

"Right. Love you, too..." My eyelids fluttered to a close as I picked up where I'd left off in my dream....

**Richard'sPOV****:**  
Since Kaoru and Hikaru were next door I knew Joey and I had to be quiet so we wouldn't disturb them, but who could really be quiet at times like these. I was currently straddling Joey as I pinned his hands above his head with my hands. He whimpered as our stiff, hard erections brushed the other's. I leaned down and planted a romantic soft kiss on his velvety soft lips. His green eyes flickered in the moonlight as his blush tinted his soft pale cheeks.

"I love you..." I whispered softly, lips suddenly at his ear.

"I-I love you, too.." He replied. I smiled and leaned down to wrestle with out tongues. His eyes fluttered closed and I sucked his tongue softly. He moaned as I broke the kiss. "What do you do to me?" He asked looking at me through his cloudy lusted eyes. I smirked.

"Remember what I said at the restaurant?" I asked with a raised eyebrow his blush deepened then he nodded. "I want to see you in action with your cock." I smirked at how sexy I managed to sound. "Plus, you said you wanted to find out about my anatomy, right?" He bit his bottom lip with a nod. "Alright then.." I rubbed my hands together. "Pick what you wanna do tonight.." Joey giggled cutely and I couldn't help but to smile at how adorable he was.

He shrugged underneath me. "I dunno." He said giggling cutely. "I-I wanna take it s-slow.." He finally whispered looking at me sheepishly. He brought his hands to his face to hide his embarrassment and lack of knowledge on the subject.

"I'll just give you a blow-job tonight." I winked suggestively as he closed his eyes with an audible gulp.

He trembled slightly underneath me and I kissed his lips softly in reassurance. It wouldn't be painful to get a blow-job, I'm sure. So was it just his nerves? Yeah, probably... I slid down his slim form down to his erection and gripped it roughly. He gasped then gripped the sheets in pleasure. I smirked. I licked my lips wanting to taste my brother for the first time. My tongue needily darted out, ready to sample his taste. I pumped his roughly as he moaned then continued doing that as I gradually licked the tip. His penis trembled in my hands...

"Joey, don't be afraid... I'll make you feel good, I promise..." I breathed against his tip as his body slowly stopped it's trembling.

"Richie, I-I trust y-you.." He popped open an eye then looked down to me. I kissed his tip then he closed his eyes again then fisted the sheets. I sucked on the tip, already tasting his pre-cum. "Rich..." He moaned as more of his pre-cum entered my mouth.

"I love you.." I whispered passionately as I pumped him faster.

I replaced my hands with my tongue and licked from the base to the tip then sucked softly while my hands rubbed the insides of his thighs. He squirmed underneath me then mewled. He panted and I smiled, but then frowned. That means it would end soon.. I licked at the vein on his penis and watched as his penis shook slightly. I sucked on the vein as Joey's hand shot out and twinned his fingers in my tresses. I finally decided to end some of the torture. I pumped his roughly again the dipped my tongue in the slit of his penis and swirled my tongue inside it. He screamed my name as I watched him. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were scarlet crimson bright red. He was sweating and his lips were parted in the most welcoming sensual way... Focus Rich... Focus...

I gripped his penis firmly, kiss the tip, then took his head gradually into my mouth. I sucked as I took more of him in. My hands rubbed the insides of his thighs soothingly as he squirmed more than ever. His pre-cum was delicious like chocolate truffles... Mmm... Yummy... One of my hands remained on his thigh to rub circles as the other gripped his balls and massaged them both by rubbing them together. He screamed my name and his back slightly arched. My head finally took him all the way in as I bobbed my head, making a rhythm. As I bobbed my head I sucked taking in more of his pre-cum. I kept my eyes at his just in case they opened. I took him out of my mouth and he whimpered.

"One moment, my love." I whispered licking my lips. I grabbed the remote on the nightstand and played the song 'S my D.' Joey gasped then I went back in between his legs and took him in my mouth again.

_'Let's take this slow....'_

I tried my best to bob my head to the beat of the sensual song and after a while of practice I'd finally succedded. I decided I'd also try something else... I probed his entrance then let my finger dive inside him. He whimpered loudly so I bobbed my head quicker than I had been doing. I poked around inside him desperately trying to find his sweet spot...

"R-Rich!" He shrieked fisting my hair tightly making me moan awkwardly.

_'I'm probably gonna lick, fill you up into you drip...'_

My penis trembled, desperate for friction. I groaned and grounded my hips against the bed then moaned as I bobbed my head quicker. With one hands rubbed his balls and the other playing with his insides I could say I was pretty occupied right now... I rubbed his insides then finally found his prostate. He screamed my name breathlessly and I smiled at my success. I rubbed his balls roughly against one another as he squeaked loudly. I sucked his penis roughly bobbing my head slowly as I rubbed his prostate desperate to hear him scream my name again. I added a second finger and made circular motions... Surely he'd come soon.... I squeezed his balls tightly in my hand and he mewled. He opened his eyes and panted breathlessly. His eyes were hazy as he stared at me in bliss. I smirked then groaned as my penis throbbed again. I grinded my hips against the bed again, but that wasn't enough, not enough at all.... He made me nervous and that was also a problem right now....

_'Cuz you make me nervous, I don't wanna make a slip...'_

"R-richie...." He moaned softly. "Richie..." He mewled. "R-Richie!" He screamed as I pressed firmly against his prostate and squeezed his balls especially hard. "Nngh! A-ah!" He shrieked as he released the white substance in my mouth. He came hard as he fisted my hair tightly. I closed my eyes as I slowly swallowed the substance then pulled him out of my mouth. He panted as he trembled on the bed experiencing his first orgasm...

I frowned. "This is so not fair.." I murmured. "My jaw hurts and yet I still have my erection, Joey your lucky your the best uke in the world, if you weren't..." I shook my head and laid beside him. "Here, sit up for me." He nodded and struggled to sit himself up. I helped him out with that and he looked at me with a childish smile. "Now, watch..." I seductively whispered, hands gripping my own penis.

"R-rich..." He whispered eyes staring intently on my member then gazing back up into my eyes in interest.

"You naughty boy..." I growled playfully. He giggled. "Remember though, just watch me.." He nodded and obliged.

My hands gripped my member tightly then I slowly pumped myself closing my eyes and imagining Joey doing it for me... I moaned as I pressed my thumb into my slit as my other hand continued to pump my erection. My hips thrusted into my waiting hand as my slit dripped steadily with pre-cum... Joey licked his lips audibly and he pushed my hands away and pumped me roughly then began to lick the tip of my erection... He made me moan like crazy...

_'S my D, pop it out like lipstick...'_

Soon after he'd licked, sucked and played with me I came into his waiting hands then pulled him on top of me... He snuggled up into my chest then kissed my neck softly. I wrapped my arms around him protectively.

"I love you... I love you forever... Your mine and no one else can ever touch you like I have..." I whispered in his ear and he whimpered. "Promise me you'll never let someone touch you like that. Promise me you'll be with me until we die..." He kissed my chest tenderly.

"I promise mon amour..." He whispered softly. I sat him up for a second and kissed him passionately. Hikaru made it seem okay for me to be in love with my twin sibling and I had to show my gratitude to him eventually. "I love you, too... Forever... " He reached for the remote and turned the song off...

A knock came from the room next door. "Thank god you stopped screaming! You almost woke my Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted. Joey giggled nervously as I rolled my eyes.

"Remember our promise, mon amour.... J'taime... Je N'ai Pas de mots..." He blushed as he lay on my chest comfortably again... Our relationship was just beginning... And so far... I liked it...

Joey giggled. "I'm yours until we die remember?"

I smirked. "Exactly, mon amour, exactly... Now go to sleep, I have a very special date for us planned for tomorrow..." He gasped.

"O-Okay... G'Night Big brother..." He giggled then closed his eyes...

"Night Lil' bro.." His soft even breathing indicated he was out like a light... I smiled knowing I could finally rest knowing he would be okay for the night.... "I love you..." I whispered one last time, almost silently into his ear. He smiled in his sleep and snuggled in closer.. ..

* * *

_One step closer to the end :( Boo! Anyways, Review if you'd like :) I think this chapter was alrite :) Twins! Gahh, who doesn't like twins?!?_


End file.
